


They Lose Their Minds For Us

by Habby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amitié, M/M, Non Connu, Romance, Yaoi, drame, voisins
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habby/pseuds/Habby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis ne les voit pas, il ne les connaît pas, ils n'existent pas, ces individus appelés voisins. Jusqu'au jour où ce Styles, numéro 43, volets bleus, trottoir d'en face, décide de ne plus seulement faire partie du paysage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "In the darkness before the dawn"

 

 

 

  
[Midnight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQeMxWjpr-Y) ♫

 

 

  
**C** 'était une soirée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, qui succédait à une journée tout ce qu'il y avait eu de plus normal.  
   
**I** l était bientôt 22 heures, Louis était l'un des derniers encore éveillé, tandis que ses sœurs étaient dans leurs chambres. Depuis la cuisine, où régnait encore l'odeur du repas, il pouvait entendre la télévision dans le salon et le chien ronfler sous l'escalier, que même le bruit de l'eau se déversant et éclaboussant l'évier ne couvrait que partiellement. Bercé par le bruit de la vaisselle s'effondrant sous l'assaut du jet, il essuya ses mains sur le torchon déjà gorgé d'eau. D'un geste lent, il balaya la buée qu'avaient formé la chaleur humide et étouffante de la cuisine, se confrontant au froid tranchant du carreau.   
   
**À** travers la transparence momentanée, il observa ce paysage qu'il connaissait par cœur, dans les moindres détails, sans pour autant l'avoir jamais vraiment regardé. L'hiver s'était installé depuis plusieurs semaines, les pelouses étaient gelées, les arbres nus et maigres, les voitures recouvertes de bâche ou au chaud dans les garages, tandis que le soleil, lui, avait disparu derrière les toitures et avait laissé un ciel dépourvu de couleur.  
   
**L** a rue était vide, inerte, silencieuse, plongée dans une luminosité jaunâtre et artificielle. C'était à se demander si le temps ne s'était pas arrêté, si la vie résidait toujours dans les maisons voisines. Mais les lumières perçant quelques fenêtres et volets de ces foyers qui lui faisaient face, l'informaient qu'il n'était pas le seul encore debout.  
   
**I** l n'était pas encore très tard, mais ses paupières étaient déjà lourdes et s'abaissaient sur ses yeux couleur azur. Tandis qu'il observait, les épaules baissées par le poids de cette journée, un frisson dévala son dos, lui rappelant la fatigue contre laquelle il allait se battre encore un peu avant que ses nerfs ne prennent le dessus. Il cesserait alors de lutter contre le sommeil uniquement lorsque le son de la télévision s'arrêterait, et que les pas lents et lourds accompagnant ce silence tant espéré se dirigeraient jusqu'à l'une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée, laissant derrière eux la sérénité et le repos. Et il savait que ceci n'arriverait pas avant quatre ou cinq longues heures. Tout comme il avait conscience qu'il devrait faire face à un réveil difficile et de cernes aussi profondes que le grand canyon. Mais il s'y était habitué. Ou du moins il tentait de se persuader qu'il y était habitué. Parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement afin d'affronter chaque jour se succédant les uns après les autres, se réveillant après quelques malheureuses heures de repos.  
   
**E** t ce soir-là, comme le précédent, c'était une longue et pourtant trop courte nuit qui s'annonçait à lui...  
   
**L** e regard toujours fixé sur la fenêtre qui surplombait l'évier, Louis mit fin machinalement au jet d'eau et plongea ses mains à la recherche de la vaisselle ensevelie dans le liquide brûlant. La chaleur l'enveloppant l'apaisa, elle était presque réconfortante en cette froide soirée d'hiver. Ses yeux caressèrent aveuglément le visage nocturne de la rue et sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être la fatigue, l'ennuie, par désespoir de cause ou l'envie de penser à autre chose que l'émission sur les ovnis qui passait à la télé dans le salon, il se mit à se poser ce genre de questions existentielles et assez nazes qui ne changeraient rien à sa vie. D'accord existentielle était peut-être un grand mot.  
   
**I** l se mit tout d'abord à se demander s'il allait geler cette nuit encore. L'exemple même de sa vie qu'il estimait comme étant plate et dénuée de toute importance. Et s'il se retrouverait par conséquent de nouveau à gratter le pare-brise de sa voiture comme un forcené, habillé d'un pyjama sous son manteau, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pris le temps de se lever plus tôt pour s'en occuper sans risquer que ses sœurs n'arrivent en retard. Il se taperait alors sûrement encore l'affiche devant ses voisins qui partiraient au travail. Il entendait encore celui qui lui balancerait pour la millième et une fois, qu'il devrait mettre une bâche sur sa voiture pour éviter ça, comme si Louis ne le savait pas déjà. Il était flemmard mais pas totalement con. Ou celle qui se moquerait ouvertement de lui, en trouvant drôle le fait qu'il se démène sur une couche de gel aussi épaisse que la peinture qui lui servait de maquillage, comme si ça l'amusait de mourir de froid à même pas huit heures du matin. Elle avait son mari pour mettre sa bâche sur son Audi, elle. Oui, parce que madame avait une Audi et un mari, pour lui éviter le matin de se retrouver en pyjama sous son manteau à gratter son pare-brise.  
   
**E** t au final, alors qu'il s'énervait avec pour seule compagnie sa solitude, contre cette femme qui ne ferait que rigoler d'une situation aussi grotesque que banale et à ce jour quotidienne, il se demanda ce qu'il savait d'elle. Plus précisément, que savait-il de ses voisins ? Est-ce qu'il connaissait vraiment ces personnes qui entouraient, occupaient et coloraient l'arrière-plan de son quotidien ? La réponse était évidemment non. Rien. Et qu'en était-il d'eux ? Que savaient-ils de lui ? De cette famille qui partageait leur rue ?   
   
**E** n fait, c'était ce qui l'interpellait vraiment. Parce qu'honnêtement, leur vie, il s'en foutait sévère, peut-être même un peu trop.  
   
**L** ouis se demandait, si comme lui, ils ne faisaient que s'assurer et s'enfermer dans l'idée qu'ils étaient toujours les mêmes voisins, qu'il y a dix ans ou même vingt ans et qu'ils seraient toujours ces voisins-là dans les dix ou vingt prochaines années. Parce que c'était plus simple comme ça. Ils avaient déjà tous leur propre vie à gérer, pour se soucier que leur petit monde, leurs repères, ne changent. Ils se contentaient de voir ce qu'ils attendaient de leurs voisins, de leur entourage omniprésent et à la fois inexistant sans se soucier de ce qu'il y avait vraiment derrière un sourire, un signe de la main depuis le trottoir d'en face ou les quelques politesses échangées devant les boites aux lettres. C'était comme s'ils ne rentraient plus dans la case : être humain. Non ce n'étaient que des voisins. Rien de plus ni moins. Ils faisaient partie intégrante du décor.  
   
**F** ini de s'imaginer dans Desperate Housewives, aucun de ses voisins n'était un psychopathe en cavale, un terroriste, une mannequin sexy ou une complice pour meurtre. Il ne vivait qu'entouré de gens aussi normaux les uns que les autres, banals au possible. Tout comme lui. Ils ne s'intéressaient pas à lui. Il ne s'intéressait pas à eux.  
   
**I** l se foutait de cet homme morne que la vie avait sûrement épuisé, peut-être son travail, un divorce, un deuil, il n'en savait rien et il s'en foutait. Il n'était que l'emmerdeur de voisin qui les menaçait de porter plainte s'il ne coupait pas les quelques branches qui dépassaient de leur clôture. Tout comme il se foutait de cette femme, mère de famille d'après les quelques gamins qu'il avait pu voir aller et venir chez elle – il n'en était même pas sûr – qui devait certainement se démener entre son travail et son rôle de mère, parce qu'il ne pensait pas avoir déjà remarqué un père là-dedans, ou alors il l'avait seulement raté. Elle n'était que la fausse blonde, la voisine, dont l'un des gosses jetait des cailloux aux chats. Ou ce gars qu'il avait vu rentrer à pieds sous la pluie, sous la neige, sous une chaleur assommante, sans même qu'un fragment de doute ne lui traverse l'esprit dans l'idée de s'arrêter pour le ramener chez lui, alors qu'ils partageaient la même rue depuis des années. Il n'était que le  _voisin,_  qui semblait à la fois toujours et jamais là, parce qu'il était devenu invisible.  
   
**L** ouis se foutait de tout, il ne voulait rien savoir tout comme il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent quoi que ce soit d'eux. Car il n'était plus naïf, il savait que cette catégorie d'individus, ceux qui profitaient de brèves rencontres – qu'il avait pourtant évité tant bien que mal – pour se confier et vider leur sac trop plein de malheurs, de râles et de peine afin de l'alléger, ne recherchaient en aucun cas son amitié. Ils n'en avaient rien à carrer qu'un membre de sa famille soit malade ou même mort, si leur chien ne chiait plus dans l'espace du jardin réservé à cet effet. Non ils n'avaient seulement pas les moyens de se payer un psy, et puis, c'est plus valorisant d'être plaint par son entourage que par un inconnu qui n'attend en retour qu'un bon chèque en l'échange de son temps. Alors Louis les dévisageait sans vraiment les regarder, il les écoutait sans mémoriser et derrière la fausse politesse qu'il affichait, il se permettait seulement de les juger, de les remercier de rendre sa vie moins dérisoire et merdique l'espace d'un instant au lieu de vraiment s'y intéresser et compatir. Et s'il s'assurait de ne pas participer à ces confidences, il pouvait toujours compter sur d'autres pour se dévouer à commérer à son sujet dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Répétant, déformant, amplifiant ce qu'ils avaient pu voir et entendre, s'échapper des murs de cette maison. Non pas par réelle inquiétude ou intérêt, mais uniquement pour remplir le trop grand vide de conversation ou d'occupation. Ils détruisaient leur vie, jetant les morceaux inintéressants et gardant les plus sombres et honteux selon l'image qu'ils attendaient d'eux.  
   
**À** leur marnière, tous ces gens n'étaient pas si différents les uns des autres. Pas si différents de Louis. Emmerdeurs, mères, gars fantôme, gamins lanceurs de cailloux, commères... La plus grande partie d'entre eux, pour ne pas dire tous, faisait partie de la catégorie des m'en foutistes. En tous cas, il se plaisait à penser que oui, qu'il n'était pas le seul, que tous agissaient aussi égoïstement que lui. Qu'ils étaient tous aussi égocentriques et indifférents à ces familles et individus qui les entouraient. Et est-ce qu'il aurait dû se sentir coupable de vouloir ça ? De penser comme ça ? Parce qu'en réalité, il ne connaissait pas les noms de famille de la majorité de ses voisins. Sans parler de leur prénom, de leur travail, de leur âge, ni même de leurs enfants ou petits-enfants.  
   
**É** taient-ils épanouis ? Étaient-ils malheureux ? Étaient-ils entourés ? Étaient-ils seuls ? Étaient-ils en bonne santé ? Étaient-ils malades ? Ou étaient-ils même encore de ce monde ? Il n'en savait rien. En fait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se posait la question. Et ce constat le fit se sentir bizarre. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire mal, non, bizarre, c'était le mot. Et dans l'heure qui allait suivre, il aurait déjà oublié que toutes ces questions lui avaient traversé l'esprit, il oublierait même ce sentiment qu'il avait pu ressentir.  
   
**P** arfois, Louis avait l'impression de ne rien connaître du monde qui l'entourait, que sa vie se résumait à cette maison, à cette famille, à l'image qu'il s'était forgé de ce qu'il y avait dehors sans s'y intéresser. Et ça ne lui faisait même plus peur, et c'était bien ça le pire. En fait, ce foutu monde avait perdu tout son intérêt depuis déjà trop longtemps maintenant.  
   
**M** ais ça ne l'empêchait pas de tourner pour autant.  
   
**A** près tout, il n'était qu'un gars de vingt-deux ans, perdu dans sa banlieue d'Angleterre et à qui il restait encore une pile de vaisselle aussi haute et bancale que la tour de Pise.  
   
**S** es esprits revenant à lui, Louis se rendit soudainement compte que l'eau dans laquelle se noyaient ses mains s'était attiédie et la buée avait retrouvé sa place sur la vitre, recouvrant d'une fine couche humide la trace de ses doigts. La rue disparut alors derrière elle, tout comme ces pensées disparurent de son esprit.  
   
**I** l était 22 heures passées, il entendait toujours la télévision dans le salon et le chien s'était levé, avait fait le tour de la cuisine à la recherche de quelques miettes tombées tel un aspirateur sur pattes, avant de repartir par dépit retrouver sa place sous l'escalier.  
   
**O** ui, c'était une soirée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, aussi semblable et insignifiante que les précédentes ainsi que les prochaines. Dans ces moment-là, Louis se disait, avec la franchise dont il avait toujours fait preuve envers lui-même, que les choses ne changeraient jamais. Qu'il ne changerait jamais. Qu'il se foutrait toujours du monde derrière cette porte comme tout le monde devait se foutre de lui à l'intérieur de cette maison. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il attendait, quelque chose, quelqu'un, mais en fait, il n'était même plus sûr d'attendre quoi que ce soit. Il avait cette certitude, cette lassitude, cette habitude ancrée dans sa vie, comme une marque au fer rouge qui lui aurait brûlé la peau. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça.  
 

 

 

#ForUsfic 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez retrouver la fiction sur Skyrock.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)  
> xx, Habby.


	2. "I've been sitting here for ages, ripping out the pages"

.

 

[Bloodstream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIJHg1XWR7o) ♫

 

La famille Tomlinson habitait déjà cette rue lorsque les jardins et maisons n'étaient encore que de vastes étendues d'herbes et de coquelicots. La naissance de leur fils avait été l'occasion pour le couple de quitter la grande ville et venir s'installer loin de la périphérie, là où il pourrait grandir dans le calme et la sécurité. Vingt-deux années s'étaient alors écoulées depuis, et en ce matin de début février, alors que le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, la lumière des lampadaires éclairait toujours la rue et les coquelicots avaient laissé leur place à des bâtisses, tandis que le ronronnement des véhicules avait déjà remplacé le silence de la nuit.

Comme tous les autres jours, c'était Louis, l'aîné de la famille qui s'était montré le premier et avait décidé d'affronter le froid alors que la majorité du voisinage était déjà partie au travail, ou Dieu seul savait où. Habillé d'un pantalon de jogging gris, certainement utilisé comme pyjama sous son épais manteau, ses cheveux châtains clairs en bataille, n'ayant pas encore eu le privilège du passage d'un peigne, Louis grattait son pare-brise avec acharnement, apparemment encore en retard. Les Tomlinson étaient toujours en retard.

Ce n'était pas à défaut de se lever tôt, Louis était sûrement l'un des premiers dans cette rue à quitter la chaleur de son lit, mais il pouvait compter sur monsieur imprévu pour le mettre en galère au minimum un matin sur deux. Il aurait été plus adapté de renommer ce phénomène en miss Lottie, sa sœur cadette, qui avait préféré ne pas s'occuper du petit déjeuner des deux plus petites ce matin-là sous prétexte qu'elle avait oublié et que "c'était vraiment trop long et chiant". Alors voilà où il en était après avoir dû consacré un trop long moment à s'en occuper lui-même, grelottant dans l'allée de gravier, à se débattre avec le pare-brise de la voiture.

Le froid ayant cependant fini par avoir raison de lui, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps de sentir l'intégralité de ses membres geler, il décida d'abandonner et de rentrer se changer avant de partir. Après s'être brièvement essuyé les pieds sur le tapis usé dans l'entrée, la chaleur de la maison le décontracta assez pour qu'il puisse retirer son manteau qu'il jeta sur le buffet ressemblant davantage à un repose tout qu'un meuble digne de ce nom. Le bordel environnant ne dérangea pas Louis qui le traversa presque sans encombre pour rejoindre le salon. Il tenta d'éviter les quelques chaussures qui traînaient et ramassa les sacs de ses sœurs au passage pour éviter de s'étaler une bonne fois pour toutes dès le matin. Il était pratiquement sûr de faire le mort et de continuer sa nuit à même le sol si jamais une telle chose arrivait. Mais au bout de quelques années d'entraînement il avait fini par gagner en équilibre, c'était au moins l'une des rares bonnes choses à en tirer.

Passant devant le salon, il entendit le dessin animé que regardaient les jumelles assises par terre avec le chien ronflant à leurs côtés aux pieds du canapé - à croire que le tapis valait le confort d'un sofa - qui lui indiqua que l'heure était déjà bien avancée.

« Lottie magne-toi ! » Cria-t-il depuis le bas de l'escalier avant de monter les marches deux par deux.

Il rejoignit sa chambre dans la hâte, tapant brièvement à la porte de la salle de bain au passage et partit en mission "trouvons n'importe quoi de portable et plus ou moins propre à mettre". Ce qui se résuma à un jean, qui traînait dans un coin de sa chambre, et un t shirt blanc, trouvé en boule, qui fit ressortir la nuance dorée de peau. C’est le pull portant le logo du magasin qu’il enfila par-dessus, celui jaune poussin. Louis ne prit même pas la peine de juger ses vêtements ce matin-là, en fait il avait perdu l'habitude de le faire depuis bien longtemps. Sûrement parce que ces sweats affreux qu'il devait porter six jours sur sept, lui retiraient toute envie et intérêt de le faire.

Il profita de ses quelques secondes de répit assis sur le bord de son lit à lacer ses vans, qui avaient perdu leur blanc d'origine, afin de jeter un coup d’œil à son téléphone. Ok il était effectivement l'heure de partir.

L'eau de la douche ne coulait déjà plus quand il était passé devant la salle de bain ce qui était déjà prometteur, mais quand il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, elle était toujours verrouillée.

« Lottie, tu vas rater le bus. » Tenta-t-il, mais cette technique ne marchait plus beaucoup avec sa sœur de 16 ans.

Rater ses cours ne devait pas être la plus horrible des options. Cependant, pour lui ce n'était une option pas du tout envisageable étant donné le coût de son lycée privé, alors n'ayant pas de réponse il tapa deux coups.

« Oui, j'ai presque fini. » Entendit-il à travers la porte.  
« Tu peux rêver pour que j’explique ton absence au lycée si tu le loupes ! »  
« J'ai presque fini j'ai dit ! »

Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de matins comme celui-ci, un: parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage, deux: parce qu'il savait que ce ne serait malheureusement pas le dernier et qu'il n'avait pas assez de place sur l'ensemble des murs de sa maison pour les y noter. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire pour espérer un effort de la part de sa sœur, qu'une fois, rien qu'une, elle ne lui rajoute pas une dose de stress dès le matin. Parce que gérer les petites ça il pouvait le faire, mais Lottie avait le don de le foutre sur les nerfs. Parfois il s'imaginait qu'elle écouterait peut-être davantage sa mère, mais à quoi bon s'arrêter sur ce genre de chose, ça ne changeait en rien la situation. Leur mère n'était pas là, il était l'heure passée et ils auraient déjà dû être dans la voiture.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps à essayer de faire bouger sa sœur, il rejoignit les deux plus petites toujours en bas. Malgré les protestations de celles-ci il éteignit la télévision et tapa des mains pour les motiver à se lever.

« Mais c'est pas finiii ! » Geignit Phoebe, la deuxième regardant Louis pleine d'espoir.  
« La souris gagne, le chat perd, fin, allez dépêchez-vous. »

La dite Phoebe marmonna dans sa barbe et elles abandonnèrent Tom & Jerry pour suivre leur frère. Elles se présentèrent à lui habillées et plus ou moins coiffées. Il avait au moins la chance d'en avoir deux à peu près conciliantes, enfin pour ce matin. Dieu merci il n'avait pas eu à faire face à la crise de Phoebe, parce que le coup du "le soleil dort alors moi aussi" avait dépassé son quota de tolérance.

« Pourquoi t'as pas un cartable toi aussi ? » Lui demanda Daisie de sa petite voix fluette quand elle le vit ranger son bordel habituel dans les poches de sa veste.  
« Parce que c'est comme ça Didi. » Lui répondit-il tandis qu'il s'était agenouillé et enfilait une manche, puis la seconde au sosie presque parfait de cette dernière, jugeant si oui ou non il pouvait la laisser sortir avec une couette plus haute que l'autre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse plus d'efforts en les coiffant.

Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le temps de répondre aux habituelles questions de Daisie et partir dans un débat sur les cartables à cette heure-là. Il n'était peut-être pas toujours le meilleur et le plus attentionné grand frère du monde, ni un modèle d'éducation ou de patience, mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait et s'il était certain d'une chose c'était qu'on pouvait lui en reprocher beaucoup mais pas celle de faire de son mieux.

« Phoebe va voir si Lottie a terminé et dit lui que je la traînerais au lycée par les pieds s'il le faut. »

Le zip de sa fermeture éclair remontée jusqu'à son cou, la petite fille ricana et monta les marches en courant, criant le prénom de sa grande sœur.

« Peux mettre dans le mien si tu veux. » Le sollicita à nouveau Daisie, tirant sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.

Louis s'apprêtait à lui consacrer autant de temps que lors de sa première tentative mais elle lui tendit sa petite main pour le convaincre et ce fut suffisant pour lui faire oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'il était contrarié à cause de Lottie qui s'évertuait à les mettre en retard. Le sourire de Daisie qui laissa apparaître l'absence de l'une de ses dents de lait récemment tombée réchauffa le cœur de Louis par ce matin glacial et il devait bien reconnaître que ça faisait du bien.

Il se baissa à sa hauteur et remonta sa fermeture éclair jusqu'à son menton et replaça correctement son écharpe.

« Merci Didi mais ça va aller, tu sais moi je ne vais plus à l'école alors je n'ai plus besoin de cartable, je mets tout dans mes poches. »  
« Mais maman elle a un sac elle. » Lui fit-elle remarquer en levant son index, ce geste qu'elle faisait quand elle tenait à transmettre son savoir.  
« Oui mais papa il en a pas lui, et moi je suis comme papa, nous on n'a pas de sac. »  
« C'est pas juste. » grimaça-t-elle.  
« C'est comme ça. »

Louis remplaça la grimace de Daisie par un sourire lorsqu'il passa son doigt sur le bout de son petit nez qu'elle s'empressa de frotter, mais ce fut à son tour de grimacer en entendant le boucan à l'étage.

« Lottie ! » Cria-t-il après s'être assuré de protéger les oreilles de Daisie de ses cris avec ses mains. Il l'entendit râler après sa petite sœur et cette dernière qui semblait jouer à sautons sur le plancher comme s'il ne risquait pas de finir par s'effondrer. « Phoebe je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sauter sur le plancher ! Les marelles c'est dehors pas à la maison ! » Sérieusement, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter si peu de compassion ? « C'est pas vrai... Reste zen. » Souffla-t-il pour lui-même histoire de s'attribuer un piètre réconfort puis il reporta son attention sur Daisie qui lui passa à son tour le bout de son doigt sur le nez.

Louis embrassa le front de sa sœur, quand quelques portes claquèrent à l'étage, suivi de quelques cris par-ci par-là qui résonnèrent dans toute la maison et enfin le troupeau de pas qui dévalèrent les escaliers lui présentant une Phoebe gambadant tel un petit poney et une Lottie toute pomponnée et se recoiffant une dernière fois dans le miroir de l'entrée.

« C'est bon on peut y aller ? » Envoya-t-il à l'attention de Lottie qui jugeait son reflet, alors qu'elle venait de passer pas moins d'une heure devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

Ça aurait été un euphémisme de dire qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, Phoebe était plus énervée qu'il ne le fallait et quant à Daisie, il s'attendait à une autre question d'ici peu depuis qu'elle l'avait regardé prendre le courrier à envoyer, telle que "t'as pas oublié ma lettre pour Monsieur Crooki ?" l'écureuil qui vivait dans l'un des grands arbres du parc.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sorte avec cette tête-là. » Râla Lottie.  
« Mets-toi un sac sur la tête et ce sera réglé. » Lui conseilla-t-il sans lui porter plus d'attention avant de sortir avec les jumelles.

Elle se contenta de souffler pour toute réponse, affichant son expression agacée et accablée par tous les malheurs du monde, puis elle les suivit du haut de ses talons de dix centimètres. Louis hésita à la mettre en garde sur le fait qu'elle allait se casser la figure avec le gel qu'il s'étant formé pendant la nuit, mais elle l'avait tellement soûlé qu'il décida de la laisser en faire l'expérience. Puis il aurait pu parier 1000£ qu'elle ne l'aurait pas écouté, il n'était que le grand frère qui ne connaissait rien à la vie. Rendez-vous au soir pour connaître le verdict de l'affrontement talons de dix centimètres contre couche de gel.

Après avoir passé plus de temps que nécessaire à attacher les petites, parce que Phoebe avait décidé que c'était drôle de mettre son rehausseur à l'envers, ils étaient enfin en route pour l'arrêt de bus et l'école primaire. Phoebe boudant et dessinant sur la buée de la vitre, rajoutant d'autres traces de doigts à celles déjà présentes, Daisie, elle, s'était rendormie comme tous les matins pendant ses dix minutes de répit avant le début de sa journée et Lottie était focalisée sur son téléphone. Rien d'anormal, un début de journée habituel.

Le silence était de mise dans la voiture, ne laissant place qu'au bas son de la radio que personne n'écoutait vraiment. Et si aucune d'entre elles n'était contrariée par l'heure tardive, l'agacement de Louis lui se ressentait de sa conduite brusque et rapide et à ses soupires qu'il ne pouvait retenir à chaque minute écoulée. Bordel il n'y avait peut-être que quelques minutes de trajet en voiture, mais à quoi bon l'emmener si elle ne faisait pas l'effort d'essayer d'arriver à l'heure ?  
Une question qui resterait certainement éternellement sans réponse.

« Tu pourras aller chercher les petites à l'étude après les cours ? » Ce fut finalement lui qui brisa le silence le premier, mais Lottie trouva sans doute plus pertinent de l'ignorer sachant que ça allait finir par l'énerver. « Lottie ? » Elle continua de taper avec ses pouces à la vitesse de la lumière sur l'écran de son téléphone et l'envie d'abandonner et de la laisser dans son mutisme se montrait bien tentante mais il avait vraiment besoin d'avoir la certitude qu'elle irait les chercher sinon quoi il angoisserait à ce sujet toute la journée. « Hoche la tête au moins si tu n'as pas envie de me parler. »

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrêté devant l'arrêt de bus comme un cambrioleur prêt à redémarrer qu'elle daigna lui offrir un : « Mais oui. » débordant de condescendance.

« Merci Louis pour avoir risqué d'écraser une vieille pour que je ne rate pas mon bus. » Railla-t-il à sa place avec sarcasme.  
Elle ne lui accorda pas plus qu'un bref regard et elle sortit la voiture.

« À ce soir. » Ajouta-t-il.

Mais la seule à l'entendre fut Phoebe à l'arrière toujours occupée à redécorer le carreau après que la portière ait claqué. Dans ces moments-là il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il se donnait du mal.

Autre question destinée à rester éternellement sans réponse.

Il redémarra en direction de l'école primaire et sur la route il admit que Lottie n'allait certainement pas bien dernièrement, enfin, comme souvent. Ok, il était certainement un connard pour penser comme ça, mais c'était la triste vérité. Il devait encore s'agir d'une histoire avec l'une de ses amies, un gars peut-être, mais il avait arrêté d'essayer de lui arracher les mots de la bouche à table ou d'attendre qu'elle daigne ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour le laisser entrer. Il préférait dorénavant lui laisser le luxe de venir le voir d'elle-même, si jamais elle ressentait le besoin de parler. Mais elle semblait ne plus en avoir envie depuis un moment.

Au fond, il savait que la raison pour laquelle il autorisait à Lottie son insolence et son attitude de martyre était parce qu'il supposait que c'était sa manière à elle de se protéger et de faire face à la situation qui s'était détériorée durant les dernières années. Les jumelles étaient encore trop petites pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elles, et Louis remerciait Dieu pour ça. Il lui arrivait de les envier d'être encore assez jeunes pour ne pas réaliser à quel point lui avait parfois envie d'être partout ailleurs qu'à l'intérieur de cette maison. L'innocence était leur trésor qu'il s'évertuait à protéger, mais combien de temps encore le pourrait-il ? Aussi longtemps que possible, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait, tout ce qu'il demandait.

 

* * *

 

« Allez ma puce, s'il te plaît, je dois aller travailler, Phoebe reste avec toi, tu ne seras pas toute seule. » Disait Louis à Daisie peu de temps après leur arrivé à l'école primaire.

C'était l'habituelle crise de Daisie qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir et mettait tout en œuvre pour ne pas coopérer et suivre sa sœur à la garderie. Au bout de trois semaines il avait espéré qu'elle aurait fini par s'y habituer, mais elle détestait toujours autant ça. Malheureusement cette fois-ci il n'avait pas pu faire autrement, il avait refusé assez de contrats qui ne correspondaient pas aux horaires de l'école, il n'avait pu se permettre de refuser également celui-ci.

  
« Louis... Pars pas, veux pas y'aller, veux rester avec toi. » Pleura Daisie, s'agrippant à sa taille et le suppliant de ses yeux baignés de larmes.

L'arrivée à l'école était toujours difficile à cette heure, c'était une heure plus tôt que d'habitude et la petite frimousse précédemment endormie dans la voiture supportait mal de quitter la chaleur du véhicule pour le froid de l'hiver et une salle de classe éclairée par des néons blancs. Pour dire vrai, Louis se sentait comme un putain de monstre chaque matin, elle avait le don de lui infliger toute la culpabilité du monde en quelques pleurs. Mais il se faisait violence et s'obligeait à garder la tête froide. Ne pas se laisser avoir, ce n'était qu'une enfant, il était l'adulte, il ne devait pas flancher.

Il s'accroupit devant elle, la faisant lâcher sa veste et il lui prit ses petites mains afin d'être certain qu'elle ne s'agripperait pas à nouveau à lui.

« Je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi Didi, le travail n'est pas pour les petites filles, puis tu vas retrouver toutes tes amies tout à l'heure, la garderie ce n'est pas long, tu pourras même dormir encore un peu si tu veux. »  
« Mais veux pas, pourquoi tu vas travailler ? Pourquoi on reste pas avec toi ? » Renifla Daisie, sa voix pleine de reproches.  
« Parce que ta place est à l'école et la mienne est au travail, c'est ce que font les grandes personnes, elles vont travailler. » Lui expliqua-t-il aussi calmement que possible, mais l'heure tournait et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester encore trop longtemps à supplier sa sœur. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuya ses joues tiraillées par les larmes et son nez qu'elle ne cessait de frotter. « Je vais être en retard, mais Phoebe est là, vous serez toutes les deux, tout ira bien, puis ils sont gentils ici. » Lui sourit-il, relevant les yeux vers l'un des surveillants qui était venu les rejoindre dans le couloir. Louis détourna le regard quand le jeune homme lui sourit et il le reporta sur Daisie. « Je vais te laisser avec Daniel, d'accord ? »

Quelques reniflements pour seule réponse et il se releva quand ledit Daniel se pencha vers la petite fille et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il lui parla avec une facilité digne d'un magicien, convaincant Daisie en quelques mots de rentrer avec sa sœur et de rejoindre les autres enfants. Louis soupira tout l'air de ses poumons qui se vidèrent comme un ballon tournoyant dans les airs. Il avait encore tellement de choses à apprendre avec elles. Daniel lui était ce genre d'homme au visage avenant que toutes personnes adoraient à l'instant même où ils posaient le regard sur lui. Habile autant avec les enfants qu'avec les parents et Louis était certain qu'il en était de même avec les animaux et même les robots.

« Merci, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas m'en sortir ce matin. » Dit-il avec soulagement, se redressant et faisant face à l'homme responsable du miracle.  
« C'est mon rôle de sauver les parents. » Rit le surveillant, croisant les bras et se calant contre l'encadrement de la porte.  
« Ouais, sûrement. » Hésita Louis, bloquant sur le fait qu'il était bel et bien devenu une sorte de parent finalement, bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.  
« Elle vous donne encore un peu de fil à retordre, mais ça ira mieux d'ici quelques jours, certains enfants ont besoin d'un temps d'adaptation plus long, mais je vous promets qu'elle finira par venir ici avec le sourire. » Sourit Daniel, ce genre de sourire qui est tellement grand qu'on se demande où est son début et où est sa fin.

Louis se frotta la nuque maladroitement, observant par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme dans l'encadrement de la porte Daisie et Phoebe assises à une table déjà en train de gribouiller. Il avait envie de le croire, mais il pensait surtout à trouver le moyen de ne pas avoir à les déposer à la garderie, il allait falloir qu'il trouve autre chose et vite parce que son cœur ne supporterait pas d'avoir mal comme ça à chaque fois qu'il se sentait responsable des pleurs et des reproches de sa petite sœur. Il ne s'attarda donc pas à prendre le temps de répondre aux derniers propos tenus et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone.

« Je ne pourrais pas venir les chercher à l'étude ce soir, mais leur grande sœur viendra à ma place ça ne pose pas de problème ? »  
« Non aucun, tant qu'on est prévenu, il n'y a pas de soucis. »  
« Ok. » Louis regarda une dernière fois ses petites sœurs qui avaient déjà oublié sa présence et sûrement leurs réticences à venir ici en vue du sourire que Daisie accorda à Phoebe qui avait dû lui dire l'une de ses blagues intelligemment idiotes. « Bon alors je vais y aller. »  
« Bonne journée. » Termina le surveillant, son visage resplendissant d'encouragements.

Trop resplendissant pour Louis qui tourna les talons sans un mot de plus et quitta le couloir qui sentait la craie, la peinture qui lui rappelaient son enfance, et décoré par des dessins tous aussi joyeux les uns que les autres. Peut-être même trop joyeux pour lui.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis avait eu de nombreuses expériences professionnelles, il avait fait toutes sortes de jobs, du plus fatigant au plus ennuyeux comme dans la meilleure ou la pire ambiance. Évidemment parmi tous ces emplois il en avait eu plus d'un plus que respectable, mais pour dire vrai, il ne s'arrêtait pas à ce genre de chose, aucun travail ne valait moins qu'un autre, tant qu'il était payé pour les heures qu'il faisait, il ne demandait rien de plus.

C'était dans le supermarché à la sortie de la ville qu'il avait été embauché cette fois-ci pour un remplacement d'une femme en congé maternité. Cependant il était aussi bien assigné à ses anciennes tâches qu'à celles d'autres employés, ce qui ne l'aurait pas dérangé en soi s'il avait tout de même eu des pauses dignes de ce nom, mais apparemment ils avaient perdu la notion d'être humain et l'avaient remplacé par robot à tout faire. Voilà à quoi donc était destinée la grande distribution, à reformater ses employés telles des machines ou les remplacer par ces dernières. Alors Louis acceptait, il travaillait tel qu'il l'était attendu de sa part en espérant que son contrat ne serait pas écourté. Il avait vraiment besoin de cet argent, mais faire ce qui lui était demandé ne lui donnait pas la certitude de garder son emploi pour autant.

Ce matin-là il avait dû aider en réserve avec Jim et Simon qui passaient la majeure partie de leur temps de travail à parler de leurs collègues qu'ils souhaiteraient ramener chez eux un soir et toutes ces choses qu'ils leur feraient. Il était certain de ne plus jamais regarder une brioche de la même manière après avoir entendu oh combien Simon voulait que cette fille qui travaillait à la boulangerie du magasin s'occupe de chauffer et dévorer la sienne. Puis à 11 heures il lui avait été demandé de s'occuper du rayon frais car Jade était encore malade, qui d'après Jim n'affrontait en réalité qu'une gueule de bois.

À présent il était 14 heures et Louis pouvait enfin profiter de sa première vraie pause de la journée d'une durée d'une heure si tout se passait bien. Ce qui serait très certainement écourté à 45 minutes sous prétexte qu'il était nécessaire d'ouvrir une caisse supplémentaire.

Il avait déjà écoulé un quart d'heure de son temps à acheter de quoi manger qui ne devait ni être à réchauffer étant donné que le micro-onde était décoré d'un "en panne" depuis trois semaines qu'il travaillait ici et qui lui donnerait assez de force pour tenir jusqu'à trois ou quatre heures du matin selon sa chance.

Son appétit n'eut finalement pas raison de lui, laissant son estomac insatisfait car c'est la fatigue qui prit le dessus. Il en était au milieu de son sandwich quand il s'assoupit sur la table dont l'un des pieds était bancal, sous la ligne de lumière dont l'une clignotait et bercé par le bourdonnement permanent du distributeur de boissons. Cette sieste soudaine lui donnait l'impression qu'une lourde masse qui avait été harnachée à son dos durant des jours lui avait été retirée et que tous ses muscles s'étaient transformés en un coton doux et léger. Et Dieu ce que ça faisait du bien...

Mais son répit fut écourté par l'une de ses collègues, celles qui n'ont aucunement le statut de supérieur mais agissent comme tel parce que leur ancienneté et leurs courbettes auprès des patrons ont fini par porter leurs fruits.

« Louis, il faudrait que tu ailles en caisse 5 s'il te plaît. »

Ses paupières lourdes se relevèrent alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, son visage toujours écrasé contre l'emballage de son sandwich, son regard fixé sur le mur auquel étaient accrochées des affiches glorifiant l'enseigne pour laquelle il travaillait. Il hésita à faire le mort et attendre qu'elle s'en aille. Mais il pouvait sentir son parfum écœurant à quelques pas de lui et il était évident qu'elle ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas souri hypocritement un "bien sûr" alors qu'il penserait aussi fort qu'il aurait aimé lui hurler "laisse-moi dormir pendant mes quinze minutes restantes et va joyeusement et cordialement te faire foutre".

« Louis ? » L'appela-t-elle encore une fois.

Il se redressa et il passa une main sur son visage, faisant tomber quelques miettes qui s'y étaient collées.

« Ouais, j'y vais. » Dit-il sans grande conviction, ramassant le reste de son repas.  
« Merci tu nous sauves la vie, mais évite de t'endormir sur ton repas la prochaine fois, on a encore besoin de toi hein, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes dans les pommes devant des clients, t'imagines sinon, ou pire encore, si tu faisais une erreur de caisse, attention. » Rit-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle du monde.

Il la laissa rire seule et il se contenta de jeter sa moitié de sandwich et de récupérer ses affaires. Passant devant la machine à café il regretta de s'être assoupi et de ne pas avoir pris l'initiative d'en boire un plutôt que de tenter de se nourrir, il en aurait bien eu besoin.

« Alala, moi je n'en peux plus, vivement la fin de la journée. » Soupira la jeune femme, s'installant sur l'une des chaises.

Mais quand elle se retourna dans l'idée d'être plaint, Louis était déjà sorti.

Il descendit l'escalier étroit dans lequel il était difficile de se croiser et il rejoignit le couloir carrelé et peint de blanc. Marchant sous la lumière artificielle, rendant l'omniprésence blanchâtre fatigante, il s'y reprit à trois fois essayant tout d'abord son code de carte bleu, puis celui de son téléphone avant de se souvenir qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte du vestiaire. Il déposa ses affaires dans le casier qui lui avait été attribué, laissant les messages qu'il avait reçu sans réponse. Voir sa veste roulée en boule au fond du compartiment métallique numéro 26 intensifia l'envie déjà présente de rentrer chez lui et de s'effondrer sur son lit, mais à la place, il referma la porte en un claquement et il quitta la pièce.

Louis abandonna le silence de l'espace du magasin réservé au personnel quand il poussa la lourde porte verte et il se retrouva assailli par la musique et les publicités passant dans les haut-parleurs, les ragots des collègues qu'il contourna à l'accueil, le roulement des cadis rouillés, le bip incessant des caisses, les discussions entre clients, une femme réprimandant son mari, les politesses des employés, tout simplement, le brouhaha habituel du supermarché.

Comme il l'avait prédit, le magasin n'était ni pris d'assaut ni débordant de clients en attentes. Non, c'était encore assez calme, du moins, aussi calme que ça pouvait l'être. La définition de calme dans un tel endroit n'était pas une valeur à utiliser en toutes circonstances.

Machinalement, il déverrouilla la caisse 5 et à peine fut-il assis que les premiers articles durent posés sur le tapis automatique. Il tira sur les manches de son pull pour couvrir ses mains du froid qui s'engouffrait dans le magasin à chaque ouverture des portes automatiques, se préparant pour ses quatre heures restantes, puis il attrapa le premier article qui s'avança jusqu'à lui.

Les produits défilèrent, les clients s'enchaînèrent, les bonjours, s'il vous plaît, au revoir, les banalités telles que le temps, les goûts et les couleurs, qu'il écoutait encore et encore jusqu'à finalement ne plus écouter et simplement faire son travail, hocher la tête, sourire, quand il devait le faire.

Puis une pause de dix minutes arriva, qu'il consacra à deux cafés avant de retourner au travail. Les clients se firent moins nombreux, tandis que dix-sept heures pointaient le bout de leur nez, c'était le moment de répit avant dix-huit heures. Alors Louis en profita pour ranger les produits au bout de sa caisse, ce qui n'était qu'une excuse pour se dégourdir les jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette s'approche de lui. Sentant l'insistance du regard de la personne dans son dos, il prit l'initiative de retourner s'asseoir sur son siège à la fois trop haut et trop bas, et il attendit patiemment que les courses du ou de la cliente – peu importe – ne viennent jusqu'à lui.

Une bouteille de vin, une deuxième, une troisième, des boîtes de conserve, du chocolat, du chocolat, du chocolat, du chocolat et encore du chocolat.

Il n'y prêta pas vraiment d'intérêt, c'était devenu un automatisme, tout comme il ne prêtait pas attention à ces hommes achetant des sous-vêtements féminins pour leur femme, ou pour Dieu seul savait qui, toutes ces choses grasses et tellement caloriques qui lui donnaient la sensation de prendre dix kilos à seulement les regarder qu'une personne en surpoids continuait d'acheter, les préservatifs que ces adolescents payaient rougissants et honteux, ou encore les trop nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool d'un individu sentant déjà à plein nez alors que la journée ne faisait que commencer. Non, Louis n'y prêtait pas attention, tout comme il n'entendit qu'à peine le boucan que fit le client qui rangea maladroitement son panier enfin vide par-dessus les autres qu'il avait précédemment empilé en bout de caisse. Mais quand il releva la tête brièvement vers lui pour les politesses, ses mots et sa capacité à réfléchir s'arrêtèrent brusquement à l'insistance du regard de l'adolescent en face de lui.

« Salut. » Lui sourit ce dernier, les coins de ses lèvres étirés en un large et grand sourire, creusant une fossette dans l'une de ses joues.

Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes, s'écoulèrent, le client ne bougeant pas, attendant face à lui. N'obtenant qu'un silence de la part de Louis, son sourire finit par se rétrécir mais ne disparut pas, non, il se fit seulement plus léger. Il retira le bonnet qui écrasait ses cheveux et ébouriffa ce qui sembla redevenir des boucles désordonnées. C'est à ce moment-là que Louis rectifia sa pensée, ce n'était pas un adolescent, il en avait juste la brève apparence, mais sa taille, sa carrure et les traits de son visage étaient ceux d'un jeune homme.

« Bonjour. » Finit-il par lui répondre par politesse, haussant les sourcils sous la confusion puis les fronçant, obscurcissant ses yeux bleus.

Louis s'attendait à ce que ça lui suffise pour qu'il arrête de le fixer ainsi, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. C'était pourtant une habitude qu'il avait fini par prendre malgré qu'il l'ait tout d'abord subi, cette façon qu'avaient les gens de le fixer, de le détailler, par ennuie, pour combler l'attente ou par curiosité. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, ce type ressemblait à ces enfants assis dans leur cadi qui le fixaient la bouche bée oubliant presque de respirer. Alors il le traita comme tous ces autres gosses, qu'il en soit un ou non, quelle importance, c'était tout comme.

Le sourire précédemment devenu léger redevint immense, vraiment grand, bridant les yeux clairs surlignés par des sourcils sombres. Louis décida que c'était le moment pour lui d'interrompre le contact visuel et il riva son regard sur l'article qu'il prit en main et scanna.

« Ça va ? »

Cette fois il ne s'arrêta que l'espace d'un instant, presque invisible, tandis qu'il se demandait s'il devait simplement l'ignorer ou lui répondre. L'ignorer était sûrement la meilleure idée. Il lui arrivait de tomber sur des gens bizarres, trop bavards, trop curieux ou en recherche d'un peu de compagnie le temps de leurs courses, mais aussi égoïste que ce soit, Louis n'était pas là pour ça, il ne voulait pas sympathiser, il s'en foutait. Alors il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, continuant de passer les articles les uns après les autres, mais ça ne découragea pas le second.

« Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici. » Continua-t-il et Louis s'arrêta pour de bon.

Il releva les yeux vers lui, un mélange d'incompréhension et de méfiance se lisant en eux, et il le dévisagea avec autant d'insistance que celle qu'il recevait.

« On se connaît ? » Rétorqua-t-il.

Le client en face de lui parût mi-gêné, mi-amusé et encore et toujours ce sourire.

« On... » Hésita-t-il, s'arrêtant pour rire, ce genre de rire doux qui aurait pu faire oublier le froid à Louis s'il ne s'était pas senti importuné. « Ouais, on est voisins. »  
« Ah. »

Ok, il y avait mieux comme réaction, mais ce fut tout ce que Louis fut capable de dire ou même de penser. Il observa plus attentivement ce type en face de lui, ses boucles brunes et épaisses qui encerclaient son visage avenant et il reconnut qu'il lui était plus ou moins familier. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, réalisant à quel point il devait passer pour une personne horrible de ne pas l'avoir reconnu avant ou ni même de savoir s'il était réellement son voisin ou non et si oui quelle foutue maison il habitait.

Mais ça ne sembla pas déranger le garçon en face de lui qui ne perdit aucunement son sourire.

« Les Styles, le numéro 43, volets bleus, le trottoir d'en face. » Tenta ce dernier, son espoir se ressentant dans le moindre de ses gestes à son regard ou à sa voix. Mais face à la réflexion qu'il put lire dans les yeux bleus de Louis, il ajouta : « Mais tu dois surtout voir mon grand-père, il est très grand et porte toujours un chapeau, la maison est à lui. »

Cette fois-ci, ça fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Louis, qui leva le menton avant de hocher la tête en même temps que ses souvenirs lui confirmaient les dires de ce voisin.

« Ça me revient, ouais, désolé, la maison qui fait l'angle ? » Demanda-t-il, reprenant un article et le scannant.  
« C'est ça, moi c'est Harry, je vis chez eux depuis une dizaine d'années. » Continua ledit Harry, oubliant ses courses qui s'empilaient sous son nez en bout de caisse.

Louis était tenté de garder ses yeux sur son travail, non pas par attention, mais parce qu'il n'était pas des plus fiers à cet instant précis de ne pas connaître le visage ou même le nom de l'un de ses voisins qui partageait sa rue depuis une dizaine d'années. Il devait vraiment passer pour un abruti. Il mit alors tout en œuvre pour essayer de se souvenir de ce gars et en fouillant parmi ce qui lui restait des dernières années il se rappela brièvement d'un gamin brun puis d'un ados avec cette même masse de boucles sur le crâne qui marchait avec son sac sur le dos qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans leur rue de temps en temps.

« Comment va ta famille ? »

La voix d'Harry sortit Louis de ses pensées et il s'attira à nouveau son attention. Et si lui avait réussi à l'oublier, apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de cet inconnu tout nouvellement gradé au stade de voisin, qui avait également noté qu'il n'était ni le seul adulte ni le seul enfant de cette maison.  
Un sourire presque invisible fit alors son chemin sur le visage de Louis et « Bien. » fut sa seule réponse, avant qu'il ne décide qu'il pouvait faire un effort.

« Et tes grands parents ? » Enchaîna-t-il alors.

Grand parents, c'était bien ça ? Il était presque certain de l'avoir entendu le dire, ou un truc du genre ouais, ça devait être ça.  
Mais quand il vit l'expression de malaise sur le visage d’Harry, il revint sur son affirmation.

« Ma grand-mère est décédée le mois dernier. » Avoua presque à mi-mot la frimousse précédemment si enjouée, qui paraissait avoir perdu toutes ses couleurs en l'espace d'un instant, d'une erreur. Une horrible et honteuse erreur.

« Merde.. Je suis désolé. » Se rattrapa Louis aussi vite qu'il le put, horrifié contre lui-même et la bourde monumentale qu'il venait de faire. « Pour le tact et la subtilité on repassera hein.. » Et il se sentit encore plus mal d'avoir rajouté ça, putain.

Il venait de passer de connard à monstre.

« Ça ne fait rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » Le rassura Harry, se frottant l'avant-bras nerveusement et souriant à nouveau petit à petit.

En réalité, Louis était presque certain que si, il aurait dû le savoir. Mais il l'accepta comme une excuse, une opportunité de se pardonner. Parce qu'il n'avait franchement pas envie de se sentir plus mal et plus horrible que l'image qu'il avait déjà de lui qui n'était franchement pas glorieuse. Il n'y pensait pas, du moins il essayait, mais c'était dans ce genre de situation que ça semblait lui revenir en pleine figure tel un boomerang.

« Oh tout le monde peut y participer ? »  
« Hein ? »

Louis cligna des yeux, retrouvant la vue tandis qu'il ne les avait aucunement fermés ou ne les avait détourné d'Harry qui pourtant ne ressemblait plus du tout à la dernière image qu'il avait de lui en tête une seconde auparavant. Non, il avait retrouvé ses couleurs et cette fossette dans sa joue alors qu'il regardait les prospectus ornés de petits cœurs rouges disposés en bout de caisse pour un tirage au sort dans l'espoir de gagner un voyage pour deux à Venise à l'occasion de la saint Valentin.

« Ouais, tout le monde peut. Il te suffit de le remplir et… »  
« T'as un stylo ? » L'interrompit Harry.

Louis chercha brièvement celui qu'il avait à sa disposition et il le posa à côté de la main d'Harry qui encadrait le questionnaire. Il le regarda commencer à remplir les informations à renseigner puis il remarqua la totalité des produits toujours entassés. Il vérifia si oui ou non des clients arrivaient ou attendaient, mais rien, personne, alors il reconsidéra le besoin de continuer à travailler et il s'attribua une pause tandis qu’Harry tapotait le stylo contre sa joue, ses yeux balayant le morceau de papier glacé. Il releva ses iris grisâtres vers Louis qui l'observait fixement, son expression illisible, attendant simplement, puis il les reporta sur le questionnaire, hésitant.

« Est-ce que c'est truqué ? Du genre aucun client ne gagne s'il n'a pas couché avec celui qui videra l'urne ou alors vous allez choisir les vôtres ? » Sourit-il et Louis ne sut pas distinguer s'il riait réellement ou s'il était sérieux à cause du pli que créait son froncement de sourcils.

Il opta pour rire. Ouais, il était fatigué mais il lui restait un minimum de logique.

« Je te promets de choisir le tien si jamais je dois le faire. » Offrit-il en retour.  
« Le faire ? On parle de tirer un ticket ou autre chose ? » Rit Harry, dont le rire se prolongea quand il vit la mine incrédule et dubitative de Louis, le poussant à reprendre. « C'est trop gentil. De me choisir je veux dire. Et moi je te promets de ne pas te dénoncer et de te donner la seconde place si c'est le cas. T'es déjà allé à Venise ? Ou si tu n'aimes pas Venise je t'offrirais des chocolats. T'aimes les chocolats ? »

Louis n'y répondit pas, il se permit uniquement de sourire malgré le réel intérêt d'Harry. Il vit un client poser ses articles sur le tapis et il décida que sa pause était terminée, attrapant le reste des courses d'Harry et les scannant.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je demande, tout le monde aime ça. » Observa le brun en vue de son peu de répondant, haussant une épaule et regroupant ses courses. « Je pourrais avoir un sac s'il te plaît ? J'ai oublié d'en prendre un, en fait je pensais pas acheter tout ça. » Il avait presque l'air désolé, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et il le remercia beaucoup trop quand Louis lui en donna deux au lieu d'un étant donné le nombre d'articles. « À la base je devais seulement acheter un ou deux trucs mais on sait comment ça se passe hein ? Puis il y a cette promo sur les chocolats, tu l'as vu ? Oui bien sûr que tu l'as vu tu travailles ici... » Rit-il contre lui-même, continuant au même rythme sans reprendre le temps de calmer ses rires. « Quand j'ai vu ça je me suis dit tant pis pour la crise de foie, faut bien tirer un avantage de la Saint Valentin en plus des cadeaux et des rencards, non pas que je déborde de cadeaux et de rancards, enfin bref. »

Il empila ses boites de chocolats les unes par-dessus les autres, le bout de sa langue coincé entre ses lèvres, concentré à ce que le sac ne se renverse pas quand il le fit tenir en équilibre avant de remplir le second avec les bouteilles et le reste de ses courses. Louis pensa quand il le détailla davantage, le regardant comme un gars parmi les autres et non avec cette étiquette de type bizarre au visage enfantin qu'il lui avait collé à son arrivée, qu'il devait au contraire être du genre à obtenir bien trop de cadeaux et de rencards pour avoir besoin de se jeter sur les chocolats.

« Tu travailles ici depuis combien de temps ? » Intervint soudain Harry.

Ok, dans la catégorie dévions la conversation toutes les deux secondes, ce gars battait les records. Louis n'était plus sûr de le suivre s'il continuait encore longtemps comme ça. Il écoula quelques secondes à rentrer les codes promos, laissant le second sans réponse, en fait, Harry aurait pu en arriver à se demander s'il l'avait entendu ou s'il avait peut-être même décidé de l'ignorer.

« Trois semaines. » L'informa enfin Louis.  
« Et ça se passe bien ? Ça ne doit pas être facile avec ce froid. » Grimaça Harry, tout en indiquant les portes automatiques d'un geste bref.

Froid n'était même plus représentatif de ce que Louis ressentait à la fin de la journée, quand la nuit recouvrait le parking qu'il pouvait voir depuis son siège, ses manches enveloppant ses mains et ne laissant que le bout de ses doigts libres de leur mouvement pour pouvoir continuer à travailler, tandis qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans ses épaules pour espérer un peu de chaleur autour de son cou glacé.  
Mais « Ça se passe bien. » fut tout ce qu'il pouvait répondre.

Harry lui accorda un sourire, ce genre de sourire compatissant et compréhensif, comme s'il savait que Louis n'avait soit pas envie de lui dire parce qu'il estimait que ça ne le regardait pas, soit par fierté, et ce dernier n'était pas certain de la première ou de la deuxième option laquelle était une vérité.

« Tu devrais te couvrir davantage ou tu vas finir par attraper du mal. » Lui conseilla Harry.  
« Ouais, j'y penserai. »

Louis croisa les mains devant lui, attendant qu’Harry finisse de remplir ses sacs déjà pleins à craquer. Il aurait très bien pu lui en donner un troisième, mais il semblait appliqué à vouloir tout faire rentrer dans ces deux-là comme s'il s'agissait d'un exploit ou d'une mission, alors il s'abstint.

Un lourd soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry, tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et les recoiffait en arrière.

« Je te dois combien ? » Demanda-t-il.  
« Ça fera 39,78£. »

Louis ne put se retenir de bailler tandis qu'il fixait la transaction sur son écran, essayant de cacher sa preuve de fatigue sous la manche de son pull, mais il ne leurra personne, ni même sa tentative de se mentir. Il redoutait l'un des précieux conseils de ce voisin Styles venir mais le bip de la machine indiquant la fin du paiement le troubla assez pour l'en dissuader.

Les tickets repliés dans l'une de ses mains, fuyant le regard d'Harry qui indiquait qu'il s'apprêtait à réengager la conversation, Louis les lui tendit mais le second certainement par maladresse les attrapa en même temps que ses doigts qu'il enveloppa. En une fraction de seconde la chaleur de la peau d'Harry réchauffa celle glacée de Louis, telle une tasse de chocolat chaud lovée dans le creux de ses mains, et il aurait été tenté de rester dans le confort de cette légère étreinte dans l'unique but de savourer la chaleur qu'elle lui apporta. Alors que la main de son voisin saisissait brièvement la sienne, Louis fut attiré par le tatouage qui descendait sur le poignet d’Harry, révélé par la manche de son manteau légèrement relevée.

Cet instant, qui ne dura en réalité que deux brèves et malheureuses secondes, fut écourté quand Louis, qui en un geste sûr, retira ses doigts de l'emprise de ceux d'Harry. Sa mâchoire se serra en un reflex nerveux et il tira sur les manches de son pull pour ses mains qu'il croisa sur ses genoux.

« Bonne fin journée. » Adressa-t-il à Harry après que celui-ci eut terminé de ranger ses effets et prendre ses sacs.

Louis reporta son attention sur les articles du client suivant qu'il salua et alors qu'il pensait en avoir terminé avec son voisin, la voix de celui-ci attira une dernière fois son attention.

« Bon courage, à bientôt Louis. »

Mais lorsqu'il riva son regard sur lui, Harry était déjà devant les portes automatiques, sacs à terre, revissant son bonnet sur la masse de boucles sombres. Louis fronça ses sourcils négligemment puis il toucha le badge portant son prénom en lettres majuscules qui perçait son sweat jaune. Il y jeta un coup d'œil par bêtise ou reflex, comme s'il vérifiait que son nom y était toujours bel et bien inscrit, avant de reporter son regard sur Harry, mais il était déjà sorti.

 

* * *

 

 

La fatigue était ce que Louis aurait pu appeler une fidèle amie. Il pouvait toujours compter sur elle, sur sa présence en début, en milieu et en fin de journée pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais comme toute amie, une part d'elle était traîtresse, lui tirant dans le dos, l'effaçant, le ralentissant et le traînant vers le fond. Ce soir-là était l'un de ceux où il aurait aimé l'appeler ennemie, la bannir et l'envoyer se trouver un nouveau compagnon pour la nuit.

Garé dans l'allée face à la porte abîmée du garage, ses coudes reposant contre le volant, son visage enfoui dans ses mains, il s'autorisa quelques secondes, une minute, un instant. Le moteur ne tournait plus, le chauffage ne soufflait plus, mais il n'avait aucunement l'envie de bouger il était comme cloué sur son siège, paralysé. Oui, vraiment, il ne voulait pas bouger. Mais l'envie était-elle une raison suffisante ? Depuis quand en était-elle une ? Sérieusement.

C'est donc sur cette constatation qu'il s'était bien trop répété ces dernières années qu'il déboucla sa ceinture et qu'il sortit de la voiture, se retrouvant dans la température négative et le noir de ce début de soirée. Son regard donnant sur la rue et les maisons alentour, une pensée lui revint en tête, un visage, ou un nom, peu importe, c'était là, logé dans un coin de son esprit. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, la curiosité, cette intrigue que lui avait causé cette rencontre, il observa la silhouette de la maison portant le numéro 43 à l'angle de la rue dont les volets bleus à cette heure teintaient vers un sombre partiellement éclairé par les lampadaires qui perçaient le trottoir de part et d'autre.

Ce petit éclat qu'il aurait pu appeler Harry Styles se dissipa quand il rentra chez lui, refermant la lourde porte d'entrée derrière lui, oubliant le froid, oubliant son travail, oubliant la rue, oubliant tout.

À l'intérieur de ce foyer, Louis retrouva la silhouette assise devant la télévision, le chien qui releva le museau au bruit de son intrusion qui interrompit son sommeil dans lequel il replongea, Phoebe, Daisie qu'il embrassa leur promettant qu'il allait préparer le repas et le silence permanent de Lottie enfermée dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Un repas, des rires, des disputes, des non dits, et une routine qui se prolongea cette nuit-là jusqu'à trois heures du matin quand la télévision s'arrêta et que la lumière du salon s'éteignit derrière la démarche lente qui alla se coucher dans l'une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée.

Le silence.

Cette absence de vie, cette absence de tout, était ce qu'il attendait et redoutait. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, sûrement était-ce son incapacité à croire en quoi que ce soit qui le poussait à ne plus faire confiance à la tranquillité. Le moment vint alors, celui qu'il voyait comme concluant une journée, celui où Louis vérifia que la maison était belle et bien endormie. Descendant l'escalier sans bruit, il se rendit à la chambre de Daisie et Phoebe emmitouflées sous leurs couvertures, l'une suçant son pouce et la seconde consumant tout l'espace qui lui était accordé. Il ramassa la peluche de Phoebe et il la rangea, ainsi que son bras qui pendait dans le vide, contre le petit corps de sa petite sœur qui remua, marmonnant dans son sommeil. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aîné de la famille qui porta une dernière attention protectrice sur les jumelles avant de sortir et d'en accorder une toute autre à la porte entrouverte au fond du couloir.

Le carrelage glacial sous ses pieds n'était rien comparé à ce que cette simple porte pouvait parfois lui faire ressentir.  
Croisant ses bras contre son torse pour se réchauffer Louis quitta le couloir et il rejoignit l'étage où sa chambre, son lit et son sommeil l'attendaient. Le matelas s'affaissa sous son poids quand il s'écroula sur la longueur de son lit, son visage s'enfonçant dans le confort de son oreiller, Louis ne pensa plus et il s'autorisa enfin à fermer les yeux sur cette journée.

 

#ForUsfic

 


	3. "We're hollow like the bottles that we drain"

 

Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises journées. Il n'y a que des jours se succédant les uns après les autres. La notion de bon ou de mal, n'est attribué que par l'individu qui décide de juger une suite d'événements comme agréable ou par son contraire. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Louis avait arrêté de se poser des questions à propos de ses propres sentiments et émotions, car c'était plus facile d'accepter chaque journée dans son entièreté comme elle venait. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait, il en était conscient, il ne l'ignorait pas, il ne l'estimait simplement pas comme ayant de l'importance.

L'ignorance était devenue l'un de ses plus beaux atouts, ou plus gros défauts, tout dépendait de son taux d'égoïsme, si tel était vraiment son cas. Cependant un élément était venu s'immiscer dans sa façon de vivre, tel un gravillon dans son engrenage et semblait vouloir se propager comme un virus détraquant son système d'exécution.

C'était arrivé pendant le week-end, cet après-midi où Louis était rentré du centre commercial avec Lottie et les jumelles, qui n'avaient aucunement eu besoin de le supplier pour qu'il accepte de les y emmener. Daisy et Phoebe mangeaient leur gaufre au chocolat qui avait coloré leurs petits doigts, tandis que Lottie était déjà en train d'étaler sur twitter l'ensemble de ses achats qu'elle avait réussi à soutirer à son frère. Louis empruntait la rue comme il le faisait tous les jours, quand il passa devant la maison aux volets bleus portant le numéro 43. Son regard qu'il aurait autrefois gardé rivé sur la route fut attiré par la silhouette qui était venue s'imposer dans le coin de son champ de vision. À peine eut-il le temps de reconnaître son voisin, ce Harry, que ce dernier qui passait son portail quitta son téléphone des yeux au bruit du véhicule et remarqua la voiture. Le sourire qu'il offrit à Louis, accompagnant un signe de la main bien trop aimable, était monstrueusement grand. Contrairement à Louis qui se contenta de détacher ses doigts du volant comme réponse avant de les y raccrocher et reporter son attention sur la route, ralentissant et se garant devant sa maison.

« Tu connais Harry Styles ? » Avait presque sursauté Lottie, assise à sa gauche, son cou risquant un torticolis quand elle s'était retournée tel un hibou pour pouvoir regarder leur voisin.

Et la surprise de sa sœur, habituellement lassée et accablée par tout ce qui l'entourait, avait suffi à susciter l'intérêt de son grand frère. Il avait alors pu en apprendre davantage sur cet ancien inconnu qui habitait sa rue depuis une dizaine d'années, qui, il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine encore n'était qu'une trace floue sur la fresque de sa vie, une esquisse inachevée. En fait, c'était étrange cette manière qu'il avait maintenant de le voir comme se rajoutant à un décor qu'il avait pourtant cru connaître sous toutes les coutures. C'était comme si depuis cette rencontre au magasin, Louis prenait enfin en compte l’existence d’Harry, et par ce fait, son voisin semblait apparaître là où il avait toujours été sans vraiment y être à la fois. Tel un mur recouvert de toiles et de photos depuis des années, dont l'une aurait simplement été déplacée. L'ensemble était toujours le même, mais la dynamique avait été chamboulée, et le déplacement d'un détail qui ne faisait que se mêler aux autres, venait de se démarquer.

Sûrement Louis ne l'aurait-il pas vu cette première fois à son travail si Harry ne s'était pas montré si bizarrement anormal et familier avec lui. Tout comme par la suite il ne l'aurait pas aperçu à plusieurs reprises dans leur rue. Ainsi que sa dernière venue au magasin qui s'était montrée bien plus courte que la première étant donné le monde ce soir-là. Louis n'avait échangé que quelques mots avec lui, les politesses et un maigre sourire qu’Harry avait réussi à lui arracher par la force du sien ou simplement parce qu'il en recevait de quiconque posait les yeux sur lui. Louis ne se rappelait pas avoir réellement parlé avec lui, ou alors Harry avait encore une fois parlé et lui l'avait écouté tout en s'assurant de vraiment s'y intéresser cette fois. Pour combler son ennuie, parce que c'était la première personne qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire disparaître ce jour-là après la fatigue et le mécontentement sans fin des clients, qui reportaient leur colère sur lui, ou tout simplement car un visage fraîchement familier était le bienvenu après avoir vu défiler trop d'inconnus.

Ce samedi après-midi, rentrant à la maison et écoutant ce que Lottie avait à raconter sur ce voisin, ses bras faisant frotter le plastique de ses sacs dans ses gestes exaltés, Louis avait pu apprendre qu’Harry malgré ses 18 ou 19 ans, n'avait jamais partagé le moindre établissement avec lui, ce qui était une explication plus que logique pour ne l'avoir jamais réellement vu ou regardé auparavant. Même si ça ne l'excusait pas. Après tout la probabilité de se rencontrer n'ayant qu'une simple rue et quelques maisons les séparant n'était-elle pas plus grande qu'un ensemble de couloirs et de salles de cours d'un lycée ou d'un collège débordant d'adolescents tous semblables les uns aux autres ? Mais Louis ne s'attardait pas là-dessus, il ne cherchait pas d'excuse, il s'en foutait plus ou moins à vrai dire, en quoi son ignorance était-elle une mauvaise chose ? Harry n'était qu'un type qui partageait sa rue. Par contre, Lottie quant à elle semblait s'y intéresser et ayant été inscrite dans un lycée privé à la rentrée précédente dans le but d'obtenir d'elle de meilleurs résultats – ce qui en soi n'était pas une réussite – elle était entrée en première année quand Harry entamait sa dernière. Par ce biais elle avait appris quelques trucs sur lui, ouais, « des trucs », c'était le mot. Parce que savoir qu'il portait toujours une veste en jean doublée pendant l'automne et le printemps, qu'il avait plus de mille amis sur facebook et le double de followers, des tatouages trop “stylés”, que lorsqu'il était encore au lycée il traînait toujours avec cette garce d’Hailey, une June, et d'autres noms qu'il avait oublié à l'instant même où il les entendait, n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait appeler de l'information.

Mais même si Louis n'avait pas été des plus intéressés par la vie d'Harry Styles, il n'avait cependant été capable d'arrêter sa sœur qui parlait réellement avec enthousiasme et sans cette intonation désabusée, pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Malheureusement ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Il aurait même été difficile de se rappeler une telle attitude venant d'elle seulement quatre jours plus tard, alors qu'il venait de la ramener à la maison, elle, et les deux plus petites après les avoir récupéré ce mercredi midi.

Louis avait profité du fait que sa pause d'une heure concorde cette fois-ci avec les horaires de l'école primaire et l'arrivée du bus de Lottie pour pouvoir aller les chercher et ainsi les déposer à la maison, où il leur préparait actuellement le repas. Il n'avait guère que peu de temps avant de devoir repartir, il ressemblait à un robot multitâche ou à un fou à courir et s'agiter dans tous les sens pour essayer d'en faire un maximum le plus rapidement possible. 

Il était actuellement en train de retourner le poulet pané qui crépitait dans la poêle, alternant sa prise sur la spatule avec la fourchette qui lui servait à remuer les nouilles et le morceau de pain qui serait certainement son repas, regardant son téléphone posé sur le plan de travail tandis qu'il s'évertuait à essayer d'ouvrir son courrier avec une seule main et refermait avec son genou la porte du placard sous l'évier qui n'arrêtait pas de s'ouvrir. Depuis quand les enveloppes avaient-elles pour but de ne pas être ouvertes sans finir déchiquetée en morceaux ?

Un petit “enfin” sonnant comme un grognement lui échappa quand il parvint à l'ouvrir et à libérer la lettre de sa cage de papier, malgré sa réticence à découvrir ce qu'elle contenait. Il n'était que trop bien habitué à ce qu'annonçait ce cachet mais il ne pouvait pas simplement la brûler et prétendre ne jamais en avoir entendu parler même si c'était tentant.

« Et merde... » Jura-t-il pour lui-même, relisant une seconde fois la relance pour facture impayée.

Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir fait, ou alors il avait chargé l'un de ses paternels de le faire. Quelle idée géniale, ouais, sa connerie l'étonnait encore.

« Bidibou. »

Louis se retourna et il vit Daisy dans l'entrée de la cuisine, ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, mais son sourire trahissait grandement son faux mécontentement contre le juron.

« Ouais, désolé, bidibou. » S'excusa-t-il, grimaçant puis reportant son regard sur le papier porteur de malheur.

Il avait laissé le droit aux filles de choisir le mot qu'elles voulaient accorder aux gros mots et cendrillon l'avait remporté sur tout le reste. Bidibou faisait donc parti de son langage courant.

« On mange quand…? » Lui demanda la petite blonde, allant s'asseoir et reposant son menton dans son assiette encore vide par désespoir de ne rien trouver à y manger.

« C'est bientôt prêt. »

Louis retourna alors une dernière fois les morceaux de poulet qu'il avait oublié et qui commençaient à sentir le brûler. La cuisine n'était pas ce pour quoi il excellait, même s'il imaginait n'exceller dans aucun domaine. Heureusement ses sœurs avaient dû finir par s'y habituer parce que ça ne semblait pas les déranger, ou alors il avait détraqué leur bon goût avec sa nourriture à la limite du mangeable.

« Tu manges avec nous ? » L'interrogea Daisy, l'espoir s'entendant dans sa voix qui se mélangeait avec le doute de recevoir un oui.

« Non, je dois y aller, mais ce soir je serai là. »

Un soupire échappa à la petite fille.

« Mais t'avais promis… »

« Non j'avais seulement dit que si j'avais le temps je resterais, mais je n'ai pas le temps. » S'expliqua Louis, qui cette fois-ci en se retournant, vit la mine déçue de Daisy qui cachait sa peine derrière son verre vide. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il aurait volontiers appelé le boulot et il aurait trouvé n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas venir cet après-midi là, sortir avec elle et Phoebe, mais fini les caprices, il avait des obligations, et parmi elles se trouvaient poser des limites et être responsable. « Va chercher les filles, c'est prêt. » Demanda-t-il à Daisy.

En quelques instants la déception de sa petite sœur fut remplacée par les rires de Phoebe pendant le repas et Lottie qui râlait sur les jumelles parce qu'elle semblait toujours avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Louis quant à lui après les avoir servi s'était rendu dans l'entrée où il inspectait le courrier restant tout en enfilant sa veste et surveillant toujours son téléphone dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse au message qu'il avait envoyé la veille au soir. Mais rien, que dalle, silence radio. Mais il n'était même plus surpris, c'était toujours ainsi.

C'est alors qu'il pensait laisser tomber et ranger son téléphone pour le reste de la journée que l'appareil se manifesta, vibrant sur le bois du meuble et l'écran s'éclairant sur l'une des rares personnes ayant une place digne de ce nom dans sa vie. Louis balaya l'écran de son doigt et il coinça son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule.

« Ouais ? » Répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme. « Désolé j'attendais un appel. Rien d'intéressant laisse. » Ses mains faisant défiler les enveloppes pendant qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur laissèrent s'échapper quelque chose qui s'échoua sur le sol et Louis faillit marcher dessus quand il recula par réflexe après l'avoir aperçu glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. « Je n'ai pas trop le temps maintenant, je suis passé prendre les filles et je retourne bosser. »

Partageant sa concentration d'écoute avec ce qu'il ramassa, se relevant, là dans l'entrée, sa veste à moitié enfilée sur le dos, il observa ce qui était presque devenu une habitude.

Une photo. C'était ce qu'il avait reçu ce jour-là. Rien n'y était inscrit cette fois-ci, elle semblait suffire à elle-même.

« Ouais je suis là. » Se rattrapa-t-il après un silence qu'il n'avait pas su contrôler. « Sérieux ? Ce bar ? Je croyais qu'il craignait. » Il décrocha la photographie épinglée sur le tableau en liège reposant sur le meuble, et il la rangea dans le tiroir dans lequel s'y trouvaient de nombreuses autres afin de la remplacer par celle qui était atterrie dans sa boîte aux lettres ce jour-là. Il la perça dans son bord et il l'épingla à la place de la précédente, entre les numéros de téléphones, les rendez-vous, les dessins, les cartes de visites et les publicités.      

« Ok on verra alors, mais pas en ce moment. Ouais t'inquiète pas, ça va. » Rassura-t-il, un semi mensonge s'accorda-t-il à penser. « Je vais te laisser, je dois y aller. Non je ne te jette pas, j'ai juste pas le temps. Ouais moi non plus je t'aime pas. » Râla-t-il faussement, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire affectueux « À plus. »

Il raccrocha et il abandonna son courrier sur le meuble, il enfila la seconde manche de sa veste et il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de cette dernière. Il se rendit dans la cuisine afin d'embrasser les jumelles mais il n'en fit rien avec Lottie, qui se chargerait bien de le repousser si jamais il tentait le moindre geste synonyme d'amour ou d'affection.

« Tu ne sors pas avant qu'il soit levé. » S'adressa-t-il à elle.

Elle releva la tête de son téléphone, sa bouche tordue en une grimace de mécontentement.

« Je dois voir Mary à 14 heures. » Se plaignit-elle.

« Je m'en fous de Mary, tu ne les laisse pas toutes seules, t'attends qu'il se lève pour sortir, ok ? » Insista Louis en même temps qu'il sortait de la cuisine pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le couloir toujours sombre et silencieux. Mais n'ayant pas reçu de réponse il revint et rajouta un « Ok ? » son regard soutenant celui de sa sœur.

« Ok. » Finit-elle par céder.

« Merci. » Lui accorda-t-il, après tout elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à gérer ça à sa place, à leur place. « À ce soir les monstres. » Lança-t-il aux jumelles.

« À ce soir Louiiiiis. » Crièrent-elles en chœur avant qu'il ne disparaisse de cette maison, laissant le doux son des rires, des cris des plus petites et la porte claquer derrière lui.

 

* * *

 

  

« Salut Louis. »

Louis tirait l'un des transpalettes pesant ce qui lui semblait être une tonne à travers l'allée centrale du magasin quand il entendit l'une de ses collègues l'interpeller. Il ne la reconnut pas au simple son de sa voix, il s'arrêta donc malgré sa hâte d'arriver au rayon dont il devait se charger, et il vit Jade. Cette fille aux cheveux noir corbeaux dont une mèche cachait l'un de ses yeux surlignés d'un trait aussi épais que du marqueur. Cette fille dont il avait dû plus d'une fois faire le travail au rayon frais, pour x raison toujours aussi fausses les unes que les autres, dans l'unique but de se remettre de ses soirées. Ouais, cette fille-là.

« Salut Jade. » La salua-t-il par simple éducation, profitant finalement de cet arrêt pour dégourdir sa main dont les jointures étaient devenues blanches, avant de reprendre la poignée du transpalette.

« Tu n'es pas en caisse cette fois ? T'en as eu marre de faire un boulot de nana ? » Continua-t-elle, de sa voix nasillarde, son sourire fronçant son nez rond.

Louis haussa un sourcil, ses yeux bleus soulignés par ses éternelles cernes, devenant tout d'un coup bien plus narquois.

« Faut croire, et toi tu es assez sobre pour venir travailler aujourd’hui ? »

Le sourire de Jade disparut pour une grimace décontenancée. Un rictus moqueur s'installa alors au coin des lèvres de Louis qui ne lui accorda rien de plus avant de continuer son chemin et rejoindre le rayon droguerie.

Au bout d'une heure à mettre en rayon des bidons de lessives, d'assouplissants et de produits tout aussi chimiques et colorés les uns que les autres, d'une nouvelle marque qui avait eu la merveilleuse et écœurante idée de prendre un bébé comme mascotte avec un message aussi naze que "des vêtements aussi doux qu'une peau de bébé", Louis eut envie de s'écrouler contre les cartons restants. Il était certain de finir par détester les gosses – du moins ceux des autres – à voir ces visages bouffis et heureux sur les étiquettes, comme s'ils se moquaient de lui. Conneries de bébés.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, peut-être les heures, il ne savait plus, il avait arrêté de regarder. Perdu dans ses pensées, c'était tout ce qu'il était, vivant uniquement à travers son esprit qui s'était comme coupé du monde extérieur, répétant encore les mêmes choses, l'enfermant avec toutes ces pensées qu'il ne faisait que sonder encore et encore jusqu'à trouver une réponse logique, ou une réponse tout court, ouais une simple réponse. Il avait fini par prendre un rythme de travail, portant, montant, vidant, remplissant, descendant, reportant... Et au risque de se faire définitivement mal au dos, du moins plus que ce qu'il commençait à ressentir dans le creux de ses reins, il attrapa un carton plein et il monta les trois marches de l'escabeau. Malgré le poids de sa prise, il le cala sur l'extrémité d'un niveau du rayon, laissant le carton reposer contre son torse. Et une fois qu'il fut certain que le carton était convenablement installé contre lui, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et il entreprit de le vider afin de remplir le niveau.

« Eh ! » L'interpella une voix débordante d'énergie.

Louis sursauta brusquement, le carton contre lui glissa et il tenta de le rattraper, rivant la totalité de son équilibre en ce geste qui fit chavirer tout son corps en arrière.

« Woh attention - »

Un bruit claqua contre le sol et il plissa les yeux par réflexe, comme s'il redoutait de voir les produits éclatés en une bouillie chimique sur le carrelage, ou bien ressentir à un moment ou un autre son corps cogner le sol ou ce que la malchance aurait mis sur le chemin de sa chute. Mais quand une pression dans le bas de son dos le fit prendre conscience qu'il avait non seulement retrouvé miraculeusement son équilibre mais qu'elle le soutenait, les traits de son visage se détendirent pour au final à nouveau se déformer sous la confusion.

Son regard se posa automatiquement sur le carton qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains, penché vers le vide, dont la moitié de son contenu manquait. Puis ses yeux continuèrent leur trajet vers un bras habillé d'un manteau en daim marron, dont la main qu'il pensait deviner était cachée sous le carton qu'elle soulevait, un cou cajolé de deux cols de chemises dépareillées qui se superposaient et ce visage qu'il semblait voir trop souvent dernièrement.

« Tu vas bien ? Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? » S'excusa Harry, confus et encore trop surpris.

Louis le dévisagea sans un mot, retrouvant le fil de ses pensées et récupérant ses sens les uns après les autres.

« Tu vas bien ? » Répéta le brun, pour ce qui paraissait être la millième fois et Louis se demanda s'il était capable de le lui demander autant de fois que sa respiration le lui permettrait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu une réponse.

Ce regard affolé et soucieux qu'il lui adressait confirmait que oui, il en serait capable.

« Ouais ça va. » Le rassura-t-il enfin, se rassurant lui-même, expirant la pression qui s'était accumulée dans chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Il se redressa, ses chaussures se retrouvant à nouveau à plat sur les marches de l'escabeau et ses bras ressaisissant leur prise sur le carton devenu bien plus léger.

« J'ai juste, enfin, j'étais dans mes pensées. » Se justifia-t-il, avant de s'arrêter quand la pression toujours installée dans le bas de son dos bougea et glissa délicatement sur sa taille jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

« Je suis désolé. » S'excusa Harry à nouveau.

Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, ouais parce que maintenant qu'il ne risquait plus de s'éclater sur le sol, il pouvait voir à quel point Harry ressemblait à un gosse qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise et avait peur de se faire réprimander.

« C'est pas grave. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux bidons d'assouplissant éparpillés par terre, miraculeusement encore en un seul et même morceau mais la plupart cabossées, avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

« Merci, pour... J’aurais pu faire une chute mémorable. »

« C'est un peu ma faute. » S'en voulut Harry, ses boucles brunes cachant son regard quand il inclina la tête vers les quelques dommages collatéraux de cette agression-sauvetage dont parlait Louis. Il se baissa alors automatiquement pour les ramasser, ce qui fit rouler les yeux bleus au second qui retint son rire dépité. « Je crois que je les ai abîmés. » Grimaça Harry, regroupant les bouteilles d'assouplissant et les examinant. « Tu peux avoir des problèmes à cause de ça ? Si tu veux j'irai leur dire que c'est moi, ou je les paierai, je sais pas, c'est cher ? Ou - » 

« C'est bon Harry, stresse pas, c'est pas grave. »

Et à peine Louis eut-il le temps de prononcer le prénom de son voisin pour la première fois que les iris grisâtres, renforcés par la lumière artificielle du magasin, se relevèrent à nouveau vers lui et se fixèrent sur son visage. Il se frotta nerveusement le dessous de son nez, son visage tout entier picotant comme si sa peau était attaquée par un million de fourmillements sous l'insistance de ce regard comparable à un rayon laser. Ce gars avait vraiment un problème à régler avec sa manière de dévisager.

Louis descendit auprès de lui face à la non-réaction d'Harry, ou tout simplement pour fuir son regard, et il commença à ramasser les articles devant lui et gisant un peu plus loin dans l'allée. Et malgré la tentative d'un « laisse, je vais m'en occuper. » de sa part, Harry n'en eut rien à faire, il les ramassa avec lui et en une dizaine de secondes les bouteilles furent toutes réunies dans le carton.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'auras pas de problème à cause de moi ? » Vérifia encore une fois le plus jeune.

« Ouais, ça ira, c'est des choses qui arrivent, j'imagine. »

Louis était certain que ça n'avait encore une fois pas suffit à le rassurer, mais il fit semblant de croire le contraire, peut-être ainsi ça aiderait Harry à ne plus flipper comme il le faisait.

« De se faire agresser par des bidons de lessives ? » Vérifia celui-ci.

« Je suis presque sûr que ce n'était pas la lessive. » Lança Louis avec un dédain trahi par le rictus qui élargit subtilement la ligne de ses lèvres.

Harry attrapa l'un des bidons d'assouplissant et il examina le visage du bébé souriant sur l'étiquette.

« Je pensais qu'il donnerait mieux sur un avis de recherche que moi. » Dit-il avant de le tourner vers Louis qui le regarda faussement convaincu. « Regarde, il a le sourire Colgate et tout. »

« Impressionnant. »

Un sourire fit son chemin sur le visage précédemment inquiet et désolé d'Harry jusqu'à devenir réellement sincère et grand quand il eut la certitude, à travers l'amusement qu'il pouvait lire sur les traits fins de son voisin, qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde énervé contre lui. Un rire doux et grave fut le point d'honneur, contaminant Louis dont la gaieté et l'humour atteignirent les plis aux coins de ses yeux.

« Fais un effort. » Rit Harry, fronçant les sourcils pour la forme puis reposant le bidon parmi les autres.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et il s'humidifia les lèvres afin de dissiper au mieux qu'il le put la fossette qui creusait sa joue, puis il reprit d'un ton plus solennel :

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

Louis sonda son visage, attendant, mais aucune suite ne vint alors il se prêta au jeu et il croisa les bras, son visage exposant un certain mécontentement.

« En fait t'as vraiment voulu me tuer ? » Vérifia-t-il.

Harry profita du passage d'un client qu'il évita pour baisser et secouer la tête, son sourire étant revenu à l'instant même où la voix chantante de Louis et toujours habitée d'une pointe de sarcasme avait débuté sa phrase.

« Non, pire que ça encore. »

« Pire que me tuer ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais ok, je t'écoute. »

Le second fit durer le silence, affichant cette expression grave à laquelle il était impossible de croire, Louis en vint à penser que ce mec devait être l'un des pires menteurs au monde, il était si facile de lire en lui, c'en était presque désolant pour lui. Il aurait presque pu en rire, mais alors qu'il pensait qu'il était finalement trop tard pour espérer la chute, elle arriva miraculeusement.

« On n'a pas gagné. » Lâcha Harry.

Mais rien, absolument rien, ne se passa, Louis resta de marbre, son visage ne changea pas, excepté la légère réaction au niveau du pli entre ses sourcils.

« Le voyage, Venise, tu sais celui pour lequel tu m'as supplié de participer. »

Cette fois-ci Louis rit pour de bon, avec discrétion comme il le faisait toujours avec ces personnes qu'il n'estimait pas comme étant intimes pour lui, presque trop bas pour être entendu à travers le brouhaha permanent du magasin.

« J'ai dû oublier cette partie. » Railla-t-il à son tour, avant de lui tourner le dos et commencer à retirer les plastiques qui entouraient les cartons restant sur le transpalette.

Il se pencha en avant, attrapant le premier à sa disposition, sa voix devenant plus rauque dans l'effort qu'il fit en se relevant :

« Perso, j'ai plutôt le souvenir que tu voulais y aller et que je me suis retrouvé là-dedans sans vraiment avoir le choix. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit, comme si les mots qu'il avait commencé à formuler était restés sur le bout de sa langue avant de retourner se réfugier dans sa gorge. Il la referma et il s'attarda à regarder Louis porter le carton plein, les manches de son sweat jaune remontées jusqu'aux coudes laissant le mouvement des muscles de ses avant-bras visible. Il enfonça davantage ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et il mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre quand son sourire refit doucement surface.

« T'aurais pu mentir, rien que pour la forme. » Finit-il par dire, son reproche faisant se retourner Louis qui posait le carton sur la dernière marche de l'escabeau, mais la vaine contrariété d'Harry fut vite gommée par son large sourire quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux azurs.

Louis haussa une épaule et fronça son nez.

« Pas mon genre. » Lui dit-il.

« Tant pi je garderai les chocolats pour moi. »

« Ce n'était pas uniquement si tu gagnais ? »

Une fois de plus, Harry se contenta de le regarder, lui qui semblait pourtant toujours avoir quelque à dire et ne pas connaître le silence devait le redécouvrir.

« En fait c'est mon ticket qui a été tiré mais tu avais peur que je parte avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? » Rit-il, observant attentivement toujours les moindres faits et gestes de son voisin.

Une attention qui n'était pas au goût de ce dernier qui n'aimait pas plus qu'il y avait cinq minutes ou même une dizaine de jours l'intensité de ses regards. Mais il en fit abstraction, tout comme la sensation que ceci provoqua sur son estomac, ou du moins il essaya et il rit avec lui.

« Qui m'a balancé ? » Soupira-t-il.

Le rire d'Harry se fit plus prononcé, vibrant dans sa gorge, réconfortant et débordant de vérité, ce genre de rire que l'on pourrait écouter en boucle pour la chaleur qu'ils apportent avec eux. Le regard de Louis soutenant celui de son voisin abandonna le mélange de gris quand la silhouette de couleur rouge s'imposa derrière les boucles brunes de ce dernier.

« Louis, tu en as encore pour longtemps ? J'aurais besoin que tu viennes aider en réserve après. » Le sollicita l'une de ses collègues travaillant à l'accueil du magasin.

Harry se retourna vers la source de la voix, mais celle de Louis récupéra rapidement son attention. 

« Ok, je vais finir ça vite. »

« D'accord, dépêche-toi. »

Elle repartit, laissant derrière elle un moment de flottement durant lequel Louis et Harry se regardèrent, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, comme s'ils ignoraient comment achever cet échange qu'ils avaient partagé pendant les dernières minutes. Qui était quoi d'ailleurs ? Une conversation digne de ce nom ? Des politesses entre voisins ? Un moyen de tuer le temps ? Louis n'en savait rien, mais en réalité ces éventualités ne lui traversèrent que brièvement l'esprit tandis qu'il balayait ces questions inutiles qui venaient empiéter sur les nombreuses autres qu'il avait constamment en tête.

C'est donc sans réfléchir davantage qu'il se remit au travail, reprenant le carton dans ses mains qui n'avaient qu'une prise incertaine, ce simple geste mettant fin à toute tentative de continuer leur échange. Harry n'eut pas besoin de plus pour saisir le message et il récupéra son sac de courses échoué sur le sol.

« Je vais te laisser travailler. » Sourit-il amicalement, mais ne bougeant pas plus pour autant.

Louis hocha simplement la tête, le regardant furtivement. Et ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais Harry ne sembla pas vouloir partir, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« Fais attention cette fois, ne va pas t'abîmer. »

« Ça devrait aller, tant qu'il n'y a personne pour me faire tomber. »

« C'était petit. » Se plaignit Harry, riant tout de même. Il regarda derrière lui, se motivant à partir puis il reporta un dernier et tardif regard sur Louis, comme s'il hésitait avant de finalement finir par prononcer ses derniers mots. « À bientôt, bon courage. »

« À plus. »

Louis lui accorda un pâle sourire, par politesse ou par réelle envie, un détail qui n'échappa pas au second qui se décida finalement à quitter le rayon une fois qu'il eut réellement perdu son attention. 

Retombant à nouveau dans la solitude de son travail, Louis retrouva toutes ces pensées qu'il n'avait pas abandonné, non, il les avait seulement fait taire le temps d'une rencontre, d'un échange, d'une pause et d'une bouffée d'air frais. Ouais, c'était un peu ce qu'était Harry. Un mélange entre une fraîcheur revigorante et une chaleur consolante. Sûrement était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne s'attardait pas à faire perdurer ces moments ou à se demander si réellement ou non il les appréciait. Après tout, un instant aussi anodin et léger soit-il, s'il n'est qu'éphémère, avait-il vraiment une raison d'être s'il n'était présent que pour renforcer son absence ?

Voilà ce que ce voisin, ce qu’Harry, était, un bref passage sur les journées de Louis qui ne durait jamais plus d'un instant avant de dissiper dans ce vide étouffant constant.

 

* * *

 

 

Quatre jours. C'est le temps qui s'écoula jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, partant au travail après avoir déposé les jumelles à la garderie, Louis reçoive enfin la manifestation qu'il attendait. C'est étonnant comme une simple sonnerie pouvait à la fois lui réchauffer le muscle palpitant dans sa poitrine et le lui écraser comme une main de fer qui l'emprisonnait constamment entre ses doigts forts et impétueux. Elle s'amusait avec lui, l'angoissait, le surprenait, jusqu'à lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Il venait de s'asseoir dans le confort de sa voiture, allumait le contact et tournait le bouton du chauffage jusqu'à son maximum quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur le tableau de bord, posé derrière son volant. Le nom qu'il vit s'afficher lui fit rater un battement, si fort qu'il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas arrêté, et de sa gorge nouée, il décrocha.

« Salut maman. »

Pendant un court instant un bourdonnement sourd s'installa dans ses oreilles et il résonna contre les parois de son crâne, l'empêchant de distinguer les mots qui lui étaient adressés. C'en était insupportable et pourtant, cette dérangeante sensation était la preuve véritable que c'était bien elle qu'il avait au bout du fil. Qui d'autre qu'elle pouvait le faire se sentir si bien et si mal à la fois ?

Il l'écouta lui parler de ces choses dont il n'avait que peu faire, ouais, il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait était entendre combien ils lui manquaient, combien elle voulait voir les filles, combien elle voulait l'entendre lui. Il profita cependant d'une brève pause durant laquelle elle sembla chercher comment retrouver le fil de ses mots, perdu dans son propre récit pour essayer de caser ce qui aurait dû être le sujet principal de cet appel.

« Tu manques beaucoup aux filles, Daisy et Phoebe t'ont préparé quelque chose pour ton anniversaire et… Même si je sais que tu ne veux pas le fêter, elles espèrent vraiment pouvoir te l'offrir, tu penses venir bientôt ? »

Louis se mordilla les ongles, cette mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise avec les années. Elle aidait son ventre à ne plus se tordre si fort que ça l'étourdirait. Il écouta la réponse de sa mère, tout aussi prévisible que ce qu'il pouvait attendre d'elle et ça lui donna envie de sortir de l'habitacle qui devenait soudain bien trop étroit.

« Ok, c'est pas grave. » Bien sûr que si ça l'était, mais à quoi bon engendrer cette discussion alors qu'elle savait très bien reconnaître son mensonge ? Les semi-vérités et les non dits, c'était la signature de cette famille. « Tu ne veux pas rappeler ce soir ? Tu pourrais leur parler, là je viens de les déposer à l'école. » Et bien non, elle ne pouvait pas, un appel était déjà bien trop pour son temps libre et ça lui revint en plein visage. « Oui elles y sont déjà, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais accepté ce boulot au magasin, je n'avais pas le choix. Oui, je sais mais… »

Mais rien, tais-toi Louis. C'est ce que le ton et la voix de sa mère semblaient lui dire dès qu'il tentait de s'expliquer ou de se justifier, comme si le simple fait de lui parler lui retirait le droit à son libre arbitre ainsi que ces années qui avaient fait de lui un homme pour ne refaire de lui qu'un enfant.

« Ouais, ok, ça ne fait rien, je leur dirai que tu n'avais pas le temps et que tu rappelleras bientôt. »

Son ton ne plut apparemment pas à sa mère qui se chargea de lui reprocher malgré la véracité de ses mots.

Passant une main sur son visage, Louis l'écouta déblatérer à propos de ce qu'il savait déjà et oh combien il ne faisait pas les choses comme il fallait. Alors au point où il en était, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien en rajouter.

« J'ai reçu une relance pour l'eau, je croyais que tu l'avais payé, ou que papa l'avait fait, mais... » Il soupira quand elle lui coupa la parole pour crier, râler, sa voix excédée et montant d'un cran. « Je ne suis pas tout seul, je... »

Il n'était pas tout seul, sa mère était là, son père également et pourtant il était bel et bien le seul à gérer et à payer. Il ferma les yeux, éloignant le téléphone de son oreille. Une pause, pitié une pause. Il l'y recolla et il prit une profonde inspiration pour garder un ton calme.

« Je vais m'en occuper, mais on n'a pas l'argent ce mois-ci et en plus de ça la cantine de Lottie a encore augmenté, ce lycée nous revient super cher pour pas grand-chose. »

Il devait avoir dit quelque chose de mal, parce que ça ne fit que l'agacer davantage. Ouais, c'était clair maintenant, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour lui parler. Sa mère était devenue tellement lunatique qu'il n'avait qu'une chance sur deux ou sur dix, au choix, de tomber sur sa bonne humeur. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement qu'elle rejetait tout ce qui se raccrochait à leur vie, à leur famille et à ce qu'elle avait été.

Finalement, alors que l'heure tournait et que Louis allait abréger la "discussion" il entendit ces mots et cette tendresse dont sa mère se rappelait parfois. Quand la tempête passait et que son cœur lui disait de l'aimer lui aussi. Il riva les yeux sur le pare-brise, regardant aveuglément la rue à travers la buée qui s'était formée sur la vitre, et la main de fer le relâcha pour ne garder qu'une prise légère sur lui.

« Je t'aime aussi, tu nous manques. »

 Il l'aimait, de sa chair, de son cœur, de ses os, absolument de tout son être, mais il lui en voulait tellement que cet amour était ce qu'il détestait le plus par moments. Elle était sa blessure et sa guérison. Et ces mots lui firent plus mal qu'une insulte, aussi tranchants que du verre dans sa bouche.

Quelques aux revoir et puis plus rien. Le silence.

Louis garda son téléphone contre son oreille encore quelques secondes, non pas par espoir de l'entendre à nouveau, mais pour repousser le moment où il accepterait que c'était terminé, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois où il pourrait l'avoir autrement qu'à travers un bref sms. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire à ses sœurs qu'il lui avait parlé. Qu'est-ce que ça leur aurait donné au final ? Le plaisir de savoir qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle pensait à elles mais qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité reporter son appel pour pouvoir leur dire de vive voix et parler avec ses filles à qui elle manquait terriblement ? Il trouverait bien une façon de reformuler ça de manière à ce que ce soit plus agréable à entendre.

Une profonde inspiration, une lourde expiration, ses côtes semblaient tellement étroites qu'il redoutait sa respiration. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, appelez ça comme vous voulez, fatigue, angoisse, déception, douleurs, ce n'était plus rien de tout ça, mais seulement la fatalité à laquelle il devait faire face. Ouais, il n'était plus question de savoir s'il avait mal, mais comment gérer ce mal.

Louis se força à retrouver la tête froide, il reposa son téléphone sur son tableau de bord et il engagea la vitesse avant de serrer ses poings autour du volant pour s'engager sur la route.

La fatalité.

Était-ce elle qui fit que Louis ne regarda pas en s'engageant ? Ou bien n'était-ce que sa fatigue, ses angoisses, sa déception et sa douleur ?

La fatalité était une chienne.

 

* * *

 

  

Le froid contre ses joues, le vent dans ses cheveux décoiffés, le bruit de la dépanneuse qui tira sa voiture accidentée sur la remorque, et le pompier inutile qui essayait de l'examiner. Voilà ce à quoi il était réduit, sentant son agacement monter encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à former cette pression dans son abdomen qu'il avait envie d'ouvrir pour s'en libérer.

Il n'y avait peut-être plus de bonne ou de mauvaise journée dans la vie de Louis, mais cette fois-ci, il s'autorisa à penser que c'était vraiment un jour de merde.

« C'est bon j'ai rien. » S'énerva-t-il contre le pompier qui insistait et appuyait sur ses côtes qui lui faisaient un mal de chien, dans le but de savoir si oui ou non il aurait besoin de radio.

« Si pendant les prochaines 48 heures vous ressentez des vertiges, une migraine ou des nausées vous devrez consulter. » Lui ordonna presque l'homme, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au bleu de plus en plus apparent sur le côté de son front.

Louis se contenta de répondre en une sorte de soupir exaspéré et l'homme finit par céder et le laisser. Il se releva alors, enfouit ses mains glacées dans ses poches et il regarda la dépanneuse démarrer et partir avec sa connerie du jour sur le dos, quand une voiture se gara bruyamment et brusquement à quelques mètres de lui. À peine eut-il le temps d'assimiler le fait qu'il allait se faire engueuler, que la silhouette svelte et finement habillée de noir quitta le véhicule, claquant la portière, et se rua vers lui.

« Putain mais Louis t'es taré ou quoi ?! Tu veux te tuer merde ? Espèce d'abruti ! »

Il entrouvrit la bouche pour essayer de se défendre mais une main lui poussa brusquement l'épaule avant de finalement l'attraper par le tissu de sa veste. Deux bras s'enroulèrent alors autour de lui et le serrèrent fort, si fort, qu'il en eut mal aux côtes, mais il répondit au contact chaud et familier contre son corps et il l'enlaça.

« Tu m'as fait peur ducon. » Entendit-il à mi mot dans son oreille.

« C'est bon Zayn, je suis toujours en vie. » Se défendit Louis, se détachant de l'étreinte pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

« Ouais c'est ça, qui dit que t'as pas un truc qui va péter au cerveau, comme ta connerie par exemple ? » S'énerva celui-ci, de son habituelle arrogance. « Bordel mais t'es tellement con. »

Il attrapa la mâchoire de Louis pour lui incliner la tête et examiner la preuve de sa maladresse sur son front et ce dernier repoussa sa prise sur lui quand il estima qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une telle attention. Louis put distinguer que Zayn avait ce genre de tête  _je sors du lit et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de pisser avant de venir_ , ses cheveux sombres tirés en une ridicule et minuscule queue de cheval, ses vêtements débraillés, son visage mal rasé et sa peau mate fatiguée.

« Tu l'as déjà dit ouais. » Lui fit remarquer Louis.

Il regarda avec nonchalance dans le vide, partout ailleurs que le visage de son meilleur ami qui pour sa part aurait pu laisser mourir un chaton uniquement pour pouvoir continuer à l'engueuler. Louis eut ce réflexe nerveux avec sa bouche, attendant que Zayn en vienne à rajouter quelque chose, mais comme ça ne fut pas le cas, il continua :

« Le principal c'est que je n'ai blessé personne. »

« On s'en fout des autres. »

Ouais, c'était l'avantage d'être Zayn.

« Pas vraiment. »

Mais lui était Louis.

Ce dernier regarda à nouveau son ami qui le dévisageait avec ce regard sombre et furieux, et pourtant si doux à la fois, et il ne put retenir le rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

« Putain qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » Râla Zayn, qui fouillait dans les poches de sa veste en jean noir devenue grisâtre par l'usure, à la recherche d'un paquet de cigarettes.

« T'as tellement une sale gueule. » Sourit Louis, et l'air blasé et blessé du basané ne fit qu'élargir la ligne de son sourire.

« Tu t'es vu. » Lui lança Zayn, causant le rire de Louis qu'il attira contre lui malgré sa connerie de moquerie. 

Sous la faible lumière du soleil qui éclairait la ville à travers les nuages épais ce matin-là, le bras de son ami autour de ses épaules, Louis tira un trait sur tout et il profita uniquement de l'innocence de ce court instant. Il rit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, peut-être la peur qui le libérait ou contre sa lamentable chance, tenant ses côtes douloureuses, ce qui énervait certainement Zayn à chaque nouvel éclat. Mais ce dernier encaissa en silence, et à travers le sourire de Louis, il put lire un simple Merci.

 

 


	4. "I want so much to open your eyes, cause I need you to look into mine"

 

 

[Open Your Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fk1Q9y6VVy0)

 

Harry avait toujours cru en la force du destin, cette petite chose invisible et pourtant d'une puissance incommensurable. Il pensait que les choses étaient écrites, que rien n'arrivait par hasard, ou alors le hasard n'était que le nom attribué à cette suite d'événements vous menant à terme. Ce qui au final revenait à dire que le hasard n'en était pas un.

Cette théorie revint vers lui quand il se rendit à la pharmacie en milieu d'après-midi ce samedi-là. Il était drôle de se dire qu'il avait choisi celle-ci et non une autre à deux rues d'ici, alors qu'elle était la plus proche de chez lui. Ou qu'il resta une bonne dizaine de minutes, après avoir terminé ses achats pour parler avec cette jeune pharmacienne, profitant de la chaleur de la pharmacie avant de devoir affronter le froid de février. Il n'y avait pas énormément de monde, peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle lui accordait autant de temps et d'intérêt, ou alors elle était juste aussi gentille et bienveillante que son sourire semblait lui faire sentir.

Il lui parlait de son expérience post tatouage et elle l'écoutait attentivement, son menton reposant contre la paume de sa main fine et blanche, ses yeux noisettes l'observant en détail à travers ses lunettes, quand une voix venant de sa gauche se démarqua des autres.

« Je vous ramène ceux-là, ils sont dépassés, ouais je sais ça fait déjà deux mois. »

Harry se tourna vers la source et il dut se pencher en arrière, puis en avant, pour pouvoir enfin voir à travers un couple de personnes âgées, la silhouette qui tendait un sac en plastique plein à l'une des pharmaciennes. Il n'aurait en réalité pas vraiment eu besoin de le regarder pour le reconnaître, il avait une assez bonne mémoire pour ce qui était se souvenir des gens, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il aurait répondu si on le lui avait demandé. Mais il s'attarda tout de même à le détailler afin de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de son voisin Tomlinson. À travers les années Harry avait pu voir Louis, vieillir, grandir jusqu'à devenir un homme, et il aurait été incorrecte de dire qu'il avait vraiment besoin de l'observer comme il le fit. Parce qu'il connaissait déjà ses traits, sa silhouette et ses manies presque dans les moindres détails.

Il l’observa tout de même attentivement poser une ordonnance, son autre main ne dépassant qu'à peine de la manche de sa veste recoiffant, ou plutôt repoussant sur son front, la mèche désordonnée qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Ainsi que la manière qu'il eut de réagir en un réflexe nerveux, qui consistait à faire ce mouvement avec son nez ou ses lèvres, très léger, presque invisible. Puis la voix de Louis chemina de nouveau jusqu'à lui, alors qu’il parla d'une histoire de carte avec la pharmacienne et Harry avait presque oublié qu'il le regardait quand cette jolie blonde en face de lui, le lui rappela.

« Et celui-là, quand est-ce que tu l'as fait ? »

Il reporta son regard sur elle, Stacy, comme l'indiquait son badge, ses yeux soudain hagards sous ses sourcils bruns haussés et interrogatifs.

« Pardon ? »

« Ton tatouage, celui-là, qu'est-ce qu'il représente ? » Sourit-elle, puis elle s'humidifia timidement les lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait l'emplacement dudit tatouage qu'il lui avait montré en tirant sur le col de son pull, quelques secondes auparavant.

« Je l'ai fait le mois dernier. » Répondit Harry, d'une voix fière et flattée par le simple fait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ses tatouages, regardant l'emplacement de l’encre indélébile sur ses clavicules, comme s'il pouvait la voir à travers le tissu de son vêtement.

Il sourit en retour à la jeune femme qui buvait chacune de ses paroles et lui dit d'une voix plus douce :

« Il symbolise deux personnes qui me sont chères. »

Un son attendrissant échappa à la jeune pharmacienne.

« C'est mignon. » Elle rejoignit son autre main sous son menton, se reposant entièrement pour pouvoir mieux le regarder. « Ça doit faire mal à cet endroit-là. »

« Ça ne fait pas du bien mais ça en vaut la peine, puis la douleur n'est rien à côté de ce qu'ils nous apportent, ils font partie de nous, et quand on a la chance d'avoir des mains dociles pour s'en occuper c'est encore mieux. » Dit-il, accompagné de ce sourire que lui seul savait porter, ce mélange de sincérité et d'humour qu'une poignée de personne uniquement était en mesure de déchiffrer.

Le petit rire, que sa dernière remarque arracha à Stacy, attira l'attention de Louis, à quelques pas d'eux, qui attendait que la pharmacienne ait terminé d'annoter les boîtes de médicaments. Il les regarda chacun leur tour, elle, puis lui, et l'intensité de ses yeux bleus eut l'effet d'un frisson chaud dans le cou d'Harry avant même qu'il ne se retourne vers lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'espace d'un instant, d'une seconde, avant que Louis ne brise le moment pour remercier la femme qui lui tendit l'un de ces petits sachets blancs plein à craquer et sa carte. Il récupéra les sacs de courses qu'il avait posé à ses pieds et il ignora l'attention que son voisin lui porta, comme si Harry s'apprêtait à lui faire l'un de ses habituels sourires ou encore un signe de la main ou même une tentative d'approche. Louis traversa la pharmacie, évitant de justesse un gamin qui surgit de nulle part qu'une mère rattrapa, puis il passa les portes automatiques.

Une fois dans la rue, son visage agressé par le vent froid et pourtant réchauffé par le soleil ayant décidé de se montrer ce jour-là, il s'accorda un moment afin de trouver le moyen de prendre convenablement l'ensemble de ses sacs. Ouais il n'avait toujours que deux mains, ce qui se montrait problématique dans ce genre de situation et il ne se voyait pas rentrer jusque chez lui à pied avec ce qui semblait être quinze kilos de chaque côté, même si ça ne devait en faire que la moitié.

Les portes s'ouvrirent derrière lui, il prit alors l'ensemble de ses courses qu'il s'était empressé de reposer, afin de se décaler et ne pas boucher le passage. Alors qu'il se retournait brièvement, vérifiant si la personne pouvait passer ou non, son regard se stoppa sur le visage d'Harry, dont les boucles étaient écrasées par ce même bonnet qu'il l'avait déjà vu porter à plusieurs reprises. Ce dernier ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement en le voyant, alors que le regard de Louis continuait son chemin sur les mains du brun qui reboutonnait son manteau, puis il dévala toute la longueur de ses jambes habillées de ce jean tout aussi étroit que les autres. Louis cessa de le juger du regard et il s'intéressa à nouveau à ses courses.

« Salut. » Lui dit Harry, comme Louis avait pu s'y attendre.

L'idée qu'ils se croisent autre part qu'au supermarché ou dans leur rue donnait l'impression à Louis que c'était différent, que la légère familiarité qui s'était installée entre eux n'avait pas lieu d'être dans un autre environnement qui ne leur donnait aucune obligation à s'adresser la parole. Mais Harry ne devait pas voir les choses comme lui de toutes évidences.

Louis se retourna à nouveau vers lui, comme s'il ne l'avait ni remarqué à l'intérieur ou encore comme s'il ne l'avait pas détaillé de la tête aux pieds comme un con arrogant l'instant précédent.

« Salut. » Lui accorda-t-il.

Harry se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, regardant la rue avant de le regarder lui.

« Ça va, tu survies au froid ? On se croirait en Sibérie aujourd'hui, hein. »

Il avait cette façon de parler de n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, intéressant ou non, avec ce visage, cette voix, ce sourire, c'était toujours suffisant. Mais Louis ne devait pas être n'importe qui, parce qu'il fronça les sourcils, puis il baissa la tête vers ses sacs.

« Tu vas me parler météo ? » Se moqua-t-il, jugeant la réaction de son voisin.

« J'essayais de m'adapter au genre de conversation qu'ont les gens ici quand ils sortent, se croisent, trucs de voisins quoi. » Sourit Harry à son tour, plongeant ses mains ainsi que son achat dans ses poches.

« Mais quel âge crois-tu que j'ai ? »

Louis se redressa pour pouvoir réellement le regarder et lui faire face cette fois. Harry fit parcourir son regard sur Louis, s'attardant un peu trop sur certains détails, l'examinant de ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés par le vent à ses jambes habillées d'un simple pantalon sombre et chaussés de vans usées. Sa fossette se creusa dans sa joue.

« Je ne sais pas, apparemment trop jeune pour parler du temps mais trop vieux pour ne pas se sentir visé. » 

Et Louis aurait réellement pu lui dire d'aller se faire foutre tout en se chargeant d'en rire si Harry n'avait pas eu ce sourire en coin de gosse heureux de sa connerie. Alors il ne fit que sourire lui aussi, gardant ses mots pour lui.

Le voyant reprendre ses sacs de courses, Harry regarda de nouveau la rue, cherchant apparemment quelque chose puis sans réfléchir davantage, il tenta.

« Je pensais, j'allais rentrer mais ça te dis d'a.. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps. » L'interrompit Louis sans même lui laisser l'opportunité de finir.

Il refit face à la surprise d'Harry dont les lèvres étaient restées bloquées sur la syllabe qu'elles formaient et il décida de rajouter un « Désolé. » ce qui suffit à clore ses lèvres. Mais ce ne fut toujours pas assez, pour qu'il arrête de le fixer avec cette sorte d'incompréhension se rapprochant d'une déception, Louis soupira :

« Je suis venu à pied et je ne dois pas trop tarder avant de rentrer. »

Il détestait devoir se justifier, surtout auprès d'inconnus, même si ok, Harry n'était pas tout à fait un inconnu, mais il n'avait pas à lui raconter sa vie sous prétexte que lui le faisait.

« D'accord, je comprends, j'allais rentrer aussi de toute façon, c'était seulement histoire de traîner un peu et… Je sais pas... » Se justifia-t-il avec incertitude, mais Louis pouvait bien voir qu’Harry n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui et qu'il venait indirectement de le forcer à le faire.

« Tu n'as pas d'amis avec qui sortir ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il doit te manquer pourtant. » Releva-t-il, mais cette phrase paraissait moins désagréable ou dévalorisante dans sa tête avant qu'il ne la prononce. « Je veux dire, si tu t'ennuies. »

Cependant Harry ne la prit pas mal, il avait dû s'habituer au ton de son voisin qui n'était pas toujours des plus chaleureux sans qu'il n'y puisse quoi que ce soit, c'était juste sa manière d'être, de parler, il était ainsi.

« La plupart sont en résidence et rentrent chez eux le week-end, surtout maintenant que c'est les vacances il n'y a plus grand monde, et ceux que je connais ici ne sortent que le soir, un peu comme des chauve-souris qui se cachent dans les bars. » Expliqua-t-il et ça eut le mérite de faire rire Louis.

C'était toujours comme une victoire pour Harry quand il arrivait à lui arracher un sourire, un rire, il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais c'était gratifiant et agréable. Alors il resta simplement là à le regarder sourire puis le voyant se débattre avec l'ensemble de ses sacs, Harry s'approcha de lui, indiquant d’ores et déjà son idée qui fit rapidement son chemin dans l'esprit du plus vieux, à la façon dont il le regarda venir vers lui.

« Tu veux que je t'aide avec ça ? »

« Non c'est bon je vais me d… »

« On rentre par la même route, autant me rendre utile. » L'arrêta-t-il, mais voyant la réticence de Louis, qu'il n'était pas sûr d'assimiler au fait d'être aidé ou de l'avoir comme compagnie jusqu'à chez lui, il ajouta d'un sourire complice : « Promis je ne le dirai à personne. »

Louis le fixa un instant, le pli entre ses sourcils s'accentuant. Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas mille façons de rejoindre leur rue et quitte à faire la route avec lui... Il fit alors les deux derniers pas les séparant et il lui colla soudainement l'un de ses sacs contre le torse, faisant reculer Harry. Louis se rendit compte lors du choc que ce type était bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait, il n'était pas sensé n'avoir que 19 ans ? Ou 18 ? Ou Dieu seul savait quel âge il avait mais ne lui accordant pas cette carrure.

Le sourire d'Harry se fit encore plus grand face à sa victoire et il attrapa le sac avec lequel Louis l'avait presque frappé, sans le vouloir pensa-t-il, et il en prit un deuxième qu'il lui tendit cette fois-ci.

« Tu fais des infidélités à ton boulot ? » Se moqua-t-il en lorgnant le logo de l'enseigne sur les sacs qui était une autre que celle du supermarché où travaillait Louis.

« J'ai un souci avec l'exclusivité. »

Et même si Harry s'attendait à l'une de ces réponses, il ne put s'empêcher d'être à la fois satisfait et amusé par cette dernière prononcée avec la voix si singulière de Louis.

Ils traversèrent donc le centre-ville ensemble, Harry s'adaptant à l'allure de Louis, le regardant de temps en temps, puis parfois les voitures, les passants, puis à nouveau lui. Il n'était pas de nature discrète pour ce qui était dévisager les autres, il le savait, alors il tentait de se limiter, mais c'était vraiment difficile alors qu'il avait Louis Tomlinson à ses côtés, alias le gars qui s'évertuait à se rendre inaccessible à tous niveaux. Il était bêtement heureux et excité de pouvoir marcher à côté de lui, ça avait un goût de privilégié, même si en réalité l'idée venait de lui et qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé de réelle occasion de refuser.

Il y avait toujours eu ce truc avec les Tomlinsons, cette sorte d'attraction qui tournait autour d'eux. Sûrement était-ce cette façon qu'ils avaient de se démarquer des autres, d'être à la fois voyants et discrets, tout en s'assurant que personne ne puisse apprendre quoi que ce soit à leur sujet. En fait, tout semblait à la fois bizarre et cool avec eux. Enfin, certains ne les auraient trouvés ni bizarre, ni cool, seulement normaux, mais après avoir partagé sa rue depuis une dizaine d'années avec cette famille recluse, Harry lui en était arrivé à ce constat.

« Pourquoi t'es sorti à pied si tu avais autant de courses à faire ? J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait plus votre voiture garée devant chez vous, t'as eu un problème avec ? Ou tu voulais juste profiter de ce froid tellement agréable ? » Demanda-t-il soudain, brisant le silence qui s'était installé, troublé uniquement par le bruit de la ville et du vent sur le plastique des sacs.

Louis était perdu dans ses pensées, il avait en fait presque oublié la présence d'Harry, alors dire qu'il avait été surpris de l'entendre n'aurait pas été si déplacé que ça finalement. Il avait à peine eu le temps de considérer l'une de ses questions qu'une autre suivait, il était clair qu’Harry avait vite retrouvé son habituel débit sans limite. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas tellement sur sa curiosité, qui l'avait poussé à remarquer que sa voiture ne résidait plus dans l'allée face au garage, et il s'arrêta sur la partie idiote.

« Il faut croire que j'aime le froid. » Répondit Louis, lisant l'intrigue et l'amusement qui s'étalaient à vue d'œil parmi les traits d'Harry.

« Et faire porter tes courses à d'innocents passants. » Sourit celui-ci, soutenant le regard de Louis bien plus longtemps qu'il n'était légal de le faire.

Ce dernier détourna les yeux, regardant devant lui, mais Harry put voir le rictus au coin de sa bouche.

« Innocent ? Si t'en croises un dis le moi. » Releva Louis.

« Je me sens dévalorisé. » Râla Harry et il aurait vraiment aimé ne pas avoir ce sourire débile qui vint gâcher tout son effet.

Louis le remarqua évidemment, il s'attarda même à fixer ce sourire qui lui était accordé, avant de replonger ses iris bleues dans ceux dissimulés par les paupières mi closes d'Harry qui se protégeait du soleil.

« Parce que t'es innocent dis-moi ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de détourner les yeux, regardant devant lui alors que ses lèvres pleines s'étiraient davantage, mais différemment, la courbe de sa bouche formait cette ligne espiègle, comme s'il cherchait à dissimuler quelque chose sans réellement y mettre toute sa volonté.

Il y eut un autre silence, l'un de ceux qui s'attardent mais qui ne sont pas désagréables pour autant. L'idée de marcher l'un à côté de l'autre à travers les rues ensoleillées et calmes semblait suffire à elle-même. Harry ne sentait ni le pincement du plastique et le poids des sacs sur ses doigts, ni le froid lui griffant le visage à chaque passage du vent sur sa peau, il n'était qu'obnubilé par son voisin. Il avait fini par arrêter de se mettre des limites pour ce qui était de le regarder de temps à autre, parce qu'il était certainement déjà catalogué comme étant une sorte de voyeur bizarre ou Dieu seul savait quoi dans la tête de Louis. Ouais, il pouvait le deviner à cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder parfois, alors à quoi bon essayer de sauver les apparences ?

Louis avait dû s'y accoutumer de toute façon, parce que ça ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'avant, ou du moins c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Il était plutôt à l'aise pensa Harry, ses traits étaient détendus, bien qu'ils soient également fatigués. Trop fatigués s'accorda-t-il, peut-être même un peu plus que les fois précédentes, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Cette fatigue se lisait dans les plis aux coins des yeux de Louis, dans les cernes les surlignant ou dans les gestes de sa mâchoire qu'il lui arrivait de serrer quand il devait retenir une preuve de son épuisement. Et le pire était qu'il portait cette fatigue comme un accessoire sublimant son visage.

Les dernières pensées d'Harry lui échappèrent quand Louis ralentit et qu'il le vit froncer les sourcils en regardant son téléphone, qu’il tenait difficilement avec le poids du sac de courses tirant sur sa main. Louis colla le téléphone à son oreille, soulevant les mèches de cheveux qui recouvraient sa tempe et Harry faillit s'arrêter, en voyant la marque jaunâtre tirant vers le bleu sur la peau de son voisin, qu'il pouvait très bien l'imaginer avait dû être à un moment ou un autre d'un bleu violacé. Il retint les mots et les questions au fond de sa gorge, l'éclaircissant pour les faire passer mais il ne put faire taire sa voix quand il entendit Louis laisser un soupire frustré lui échapper.

« Un problème ? » S'enquit Harry.

« Non, c'est juste... C'est rien. »

« T'es sûr ? » Insista-t-il, une réelle inquiétude et un intérêt s'entendant à travers ses mots.

Sûrement furent-ils ce qui poussa Louis à lui répondre cette fois-ci sans chercher à dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

« C'est juste le garage que j'ai raté. » Expliqua-t-il, d'un ton agacé alors qu'il regardait une dernière fois son téléphone dans l'attente d'un miracle avant de le ranger.

Harry hocha la tête et il retrouva un air plus léger ainsi qu'un début de sourire pour faire passer l'agacement de Louis ou tout simplement parce qu'il était né avec cette joie plaquée sur le visage.

« Ils gardent ta voiture en otage ? » Ironisa-t-il.

« C'est presque ça. »

Il aurait été attendu de Louis qu'il donne une réponse plus construite que ces quelques mots destinés à couper court à la conversation qui s'installait, mais étant donné qu'il n'allait pas le faire, Harry s'en chargea à sa place.

« T'as eu un problème avec donc, mais ils ne t'en ont pas prêté une ? Enfin je sais pas trop comment ça se passe dans ces cas-là. »

« J'en ai eu une pendant 24 heures, ils sont la définition même de la générosité. » Railla Louis avec sarcasme.

Toute cette histoire de voiture, accident, réparation commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système. Mais au final il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, même s'il se défoulait en insultant depuis bientôt une semaine ce putain de garage et cette putain d'assurance à la con. Il pouvait déjà imaginer ce que sa mère lui dirait si jamais il l'avait mise au courant, quelque chose comme "et tu oses me dire qu'on n'a plus d'argent alors que tu t'amuses à détruire ce qui te sert à en rapporter à la maison?". C'était bien connu, il avait évidemment fait exprès de se prendre ce 4x4, qui au passage s'en était sorti avec un léger creux dans sa carrosserie et un feu avant de cassé contrairement à la voiture de Louis qui donnait l'impression d'être entrée à 200km/h dans un mur de béton armé. Alors voilà où il en était, traversant la ville à pied alors qu'il faisait –10 parce qu'il avait été trop contrarié, débile et fatigué pour prendre le temps de regarder à sa droite avant de s'engager.

Ils traversèrent la rue et Harry profita de cette cassure dans leur allure pour placer l'une de ses questions.

« Ça doit être chiant pour aller bosser, tu y vas comment du coup, en bus ? »

« Ouais, faut bien, mais c'est surtout pour mes sœurs que ça devient galère. »

La réaction de Lottie, en apprenant qu'elle allait devoir se rendre à l'arrêt de bus à pied le matin et rentrer en utilisant ce qui s'appelait jambes le soir, avait été quelque chose comme des cris, un non répétitif, des plaintes, des reproches et toutes autres sortes de choses. Mais peu importe combien ça la contrariait, elle pouvait bien y mettre un peu du sien non ? Même si Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait de quoi réagir ainsi, il était le seul responsable de sa connerie. Par contre pour les jumelles, c'était plus compliqué qu'essuyer quelques reproches, car ce qu'il avait réussi à gérer jusqu'ici, c'est à dire les emmener le matin, aller les chercher certains soir et mercredi midi, avait été remis en cause.

« Ce genre de truc ça nous tombe toujours dessus quand on en a tout sauf besoin. » Compatit Harry. « Tu t'en sors comment ? »

Comment il s'en sortait ? En quelques mots : une course contre la montre.

S'adapter aux horaires des bus, de l'école et de son travail était un casse-tête sans fin. Sans oublier que la gérante du magasin n'avait déjà guère aimé qu'il rate le début de sa journée, lorsqu'il avait fini sur le trottoir à regarder le cadavre de sa voiture être tiré sur une dépanneuse, alors lui demander de se montrer conciliante pour adapter ses horaires à ceux de l'école pendant quelques jours, le temps qu'il puisse récupérer son moyen de transport, n'était pas envisageable s'il voulait être réembauché une fois ce contrat arrivant à terme. Les transports en commun dès le matin n'étaient ni à son goût ni à celui de ses petites sœurs mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Phoebe avait pour sa part, réussi à rendre ça divertissant quand elle s'était mise à faire des grimaces aux voitures, son visage plaqué contre les vitres du bus porteuses de millions de maladies. Chose que Louis avait essayé par tous les moyens de lui faire cesser sans résultat depuis quatre jours.

« Je me débrouille plus ou moins. » Répondit-il cependant, parce que ouais, il se débrouillait hein. « La semaine ça va, mais pour le reste c'est plus compliqué. »

« Le reste ? »

« Les activités des filles. » Expliqua-t-il, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il lui disait ça puis jetant un coup d'œil à Harry qui l'écoutait attentivement, ses grands yeux gris le dévisageant avec cette expression indéchiffrable.

Louis secoua doucement la tête de manière à chasser toutes ces pensées qu'il n'avait que trop entendu ces derniers jours.

« Enfin bref, ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant. » Finit-il.

« Si, ça l'est. »

Et il put déceler chez Harry cette sincérité qui lui confirmait que oui, ça l'était, même si de toutes évidences d'après Louis non, ça n'aurait pas dû l'être pour Harry. Ce dernier maintint son regard à celui de Louis, s'y plongeant comme pour essayer d'y trouver toutes ces choses qu'il ne lui dirait jamais et qu'il aurait aimé découvrir, mais c'était une vaine tentative de vouloir élucider son voisin qui de toutes évidences s'évertuait à l'en empêcher. Harry resserra sa prise sur les sacs et il inspira profondément tandis qu'il repoussait la sensation qui s'était installée entre ses côtes.

 « Tu sais si jamais tu as besoin à un moment ou un autre parce que tu ne peux pas aller les chercher ou les emmener quelque part, je peux le faire, je ne reprends les cours que dans deux semaines, ça te laissera le temps de t'arranger. Ou même après, enfin, comme tu veux. »

Louis qui n'avait fait qu'écouter, regardant devant lui, laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, le temps d'analyser l'idée apparemment.

« Ok, mais... » Hésita-t-il, comme pas du tout convaincu par l'idée mais se retenant de lâcher un non catégorique. « Merci de te proposer, mais comme je te l'ai dit je me débrouille. »

« D'accord. »

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques rues de la leur quand Louis s'arrêta sans avertir Harry qui fit quelques pas avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus à côté de lui. Il eut comme reflex de regarder à droite, à gauche et même dans le ciel avant de simplement regarder derrière lui et le voir, sacs posés à terre, serrant et détendant ses mains. Car si Harry n'avait aucun mal à supporter d'avoir la circulation coupée par le plastique, ce n'était pas le cas de Louis qui frotta ses doigts pour faire passer le pincement.

Quand il releva la tête vers le brun, il y vit ce regard amusé qui disait "tu vois que t'avais besoin d'aide" mais il n'y répondit qu'en roulant des yeux et ça fit définitivement rire Harry.

« Sans commentaire. » Souffla Louis, le rejoignant.

« Je n'aurais pas osé. » Rit Harry.

Louis le regarda avec un dédain dissipé par un sourire qui s'étira lentement, atteignant ses yeux qui se plissèrent, accentuant ses cernes.

« Bien essayé mais j'ai vu ta tête. »

« Quelle tête ? » S'indigna le second, pouffant de rire face au regard qu'il reçut.

« Celle-là. »

« Elle n'a rien ma tête. » Se défendit Harry, et il ne fit que rire encore plus, se forçant à diminuer son sourire mais les commissures de ses lèvres semblaient ne pas lui laisser le choix, tirant sur ses joues jusqu'à lui briser le visage en deux.

Louis fit un geste de recul pour ne pas montrer à quel point la bonne humeur d'Harry l'atteignait, mais ça ne marcha pas et il s'attira un coup d'épaule dans la sienne quand le brun marcha de travers à force de rire.

« Regarde-toi. » Lui dit Louis, un mélange de moquerie et d'indignation et ça eut le mérite de légèrement calmer Harry pendant un instant.

Il reposa son regard vif sur lui, ses pommettes haussées et colorées par le froid et ses rires.

« C'est toi que je regarde. »

Et la voix grave et traînante d'Harry adoucit l'air frais, réchauffant le visage de Louis qui pendant un instant ne fit rien d'autre que le regarder lui aussi.

Le paysage familier de leur rue se dressa progressivement à chaque pas qu'ils firent, le ciel au-dessus de leur tête s'était légèrement assombri et Harry se plut à penser que lui non plus ne trouvait plus de satisfaction à rester dehors.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portail blanc ouvert qui perçait la clôture du jardin de Louis et ils regardèrent tous deux vers la maison, comme si sa présence suffisait à elle seule pour dire à leur place ce qui devrait être prononcé maintenant. Ce fut Louis qui se retourna le premier vers Harry, cet air impatient dessinant les traits de son visage.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne t'invite pas à entrer boire un café ou je sais pas ce que tu bois, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. » S'excusa-t-il, le pli entre ses sourcils s'accentuant à mesure que ses mots se succédaient.

Harry hocha la tête, s'ajoutant à ce geste compréhensif avec ses lèvres.

« Ouais, truc à faire. » Devina-t-il.

« Ouais. »

Il tendit les sacs à Louis, même s'il aurait pu se proposer à les déposer sur le pas de sa porte mais la réticence du second, à ne serait-ce que le laisser pénétrer son jardin, était plus qu'évidente. Harry entremêla ses doigts les uns aux autres, une fois ses mains libérées, puis les sépara, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec, jusqu'à finalement indiquer brièvement sa maison.

« Je vais juste rentrer alors, ce n'est pas très loin, je ne devrais pas me perdre. » Dit-il, jouant sur la légèreté comme il l'avait toujours fait.

« Merci pour m'avoir évité de perdre une main, ou les deux. » Lui sourit Louis, parce que ouais il avait déjà la sensation d'avoir profité de la gentillesse d'Harry alors il lui devait au moins un piètre remerciement.

« Ça peut toujours servir on ne sait jamais. » Rit ce dernier, se mordant la lèvre quand il vit l'expression de Louis changer, mais qu'il ne fut pas certain de bien interpréter. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la silhouette de sa maison, à l'angle de la rue, puis il reporta son regard sur Louis, le regardant quelques secondes, lui souriant et il fit un premier pas en arrière. « Bon après-midi. »

« Merci, et bonne soirée dans tes bars. »

Et ça aurait dû se terminer ainsi, quand Louis franchit le portail ouvert et qu’Harry s'apprêtait à traverser la rue. Ce moment passé ensemble aurait dû s'effacer comme balayé par l'une de ces bourrasques de vent qui se faufilait dans leurs cheveux.

« D'ailleurs Louis. » Mais Harry l'interpella, ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude, et quand il fut certain qu'il avait à nouveau son attention, il reprit. « Tu n'en connaîtrais pas un pas trop mal ? Un bar. On voudrait changer pour une fois. »

Louis sonda le vide, il bougea l'épaule qui commençait à lui tirer douloureusement avec le poids des sacs, lui donnant l'irrépressible envie de rentrer chez lui pour les lâcher une bonne fois pour toutes, mais Harry attendait alors il se décida à lui donner une réponse tout en s'assurant qu'elle soit brève.

« J'en sais rien… Je vais plutôt à ceux de l'autre côté du centre mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ton genre ou adapté à des étudiants. »

Sa réponse fit rire Harry et enfouissant ses mains dans la chaleur de ses poches, il lui lança ce regard que lui avait accordé Louis devant la pharmacie.

« Mais quel âge crois-tu que j'ai ? » Lui demanda Harry.

Louis se laissa sourire à son tour devant sa mauvaise imitation.

« Je sais pas, apparemment trop vieux pour avoir peur des bars mais trop jeune pour ne pas se sentir visé. »

Harry baissa la tête vers le trottoir lorsqu'il rit, puis il la releva quand une fois de plus Louis se retourna pour rentrer.

« Au fait, je t'avais dit de faire attention à ne pas t'abîmer. »

Mais le temps que Louis assimile la voix d'Harry à ses mots, quand il voulut lui refaire face, ce dernier traversait déjà la rue, ne lui laissant qu'une vue sur son dos et le bruit de ses pas s'éloignant.

Louis plissa les yeux lorsque le vent vint les lui agresser et un frisson dévala son dos le poussant à rentrer chez lui sans attendre plus longtemps. Il franchit enfin la porte comme une libération et il soupira de soulagement à la sensation de chaleur de l'entrée qui malgré ses 15°C, d'après le thermomètre qui pendait au mur, était toujours bien plus agréable que ce froid.

À peine eut-il refermé derrière lui, que le bruit de la télévision envahit déjà l'atmosphère, faisant ressortir cet agacement constant qu'il gardait en lui. Son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée quand il reposa les clés sur le meuble attira son attention et il fit face à son visage fatigué, ses traits tirés et ses cheveux décoiffés. Ouais, il se rappelait pourquoi il évitait de se regarder. Mais il s'attarda à passer une main dans ses cheveux recouvrant sa tempe et il examina la trace jaunâtre, moins douloureuse qu'avant, mais qui n'était pas moins disgracieuse pour autant. Quelle importance finalement.

Rejoignant la cuisine il offrit une attention à son père installé dans le canapé, le regard fixe sur le match de foot passant à la télévision.

« T'es levé. » Constata Louis avant d'entrer dans la cuisine et de lâcher l'ensemble de ses sacs lourdement sur la table.

Il n'obtint rien d'autre que les applaudissements et les commentaires du match mais il ne s'y attarda pas, ce silence était devenu familier. Il rejoignit le salon, passant devant l'écran puis il alluma le chauffage et cette fois-ci, ça sembla le rendre assez intéressant pour recevoir quelques mots.

« Je ne vois plus le match. » Râla son père et pour la simple envie de l'énerver un peu plus, Louis aurait été tenté d'y rester encore quelques secondes supplémentaires, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça très franchement, alors une fois la température du radiateur réglée, il se décala. « Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels ? » Continua son père, ne le regardant toujours pas, sûrement aurait-il dû entrer dans la télévision pour y avoir droit.

Louis croisa les bras, debout là, regardant celui qui l'avait élevé, cet homme aux cheveux grisonnants et décoiffés, portant ce vieux gilet qu'il avait sur son dos pour le dixième jour d'affilé, jusqu'à ce regard vide. Et cette boule dans la gorge qu'il arrivait parfois à faire passer la lui noua.

« Je suis allé faire des courses et je suis passé à la pharmacie. » Lui répondit Louis d'une voix éteinte, récupérant le bordel qu'avaient fait les jumelles pendant son absence. « Et je t'ai pas répondu parce que je t'ai déjà dit que ça me soûlait tous tes appels, si je te réponds pas au bout de la dixième fois laisse tomber, puis je pensais rentrer avant que tu sois levé, ce n'est pas vraiment ton heure, il est un peu tôt pour toi, non ? »

Son père lui lança ce regard à la fois victimisé et dévasté, l'un de ceux que Louis détestait. Il savait que la dérision n'était pas vraiment ce qui marchait le mieux avec lui, mais en était-ce vraiment une s'il ne faisait que dire la vérité ? Puis merde.

Il reprit la direction de la cuisine, parce qu'il estimait avoir eu son quota pour la journée mais il fut rapidement arrêté par la voix voilée et accablée de son père.

« C'est toi qui as volé tous mes médicaments ? Pourquoi tu les as pris ? Tu vas aller leur faire croire que je ne les prends pas ? » L'accusa ce dernier, ne prenant pas la peine de couper le son de la télévision qui recouvrait partiellement ses paroles.

Cette pression étourdissante, celle étouffante qui donnait envie à Louis de ressortir malgré le froid pour pouvoir respirer, c'est fou comme il lui suffisait de le voir, de n'échanger avec lui que quelques mots, pour la faire réapparaître. Mais comme à son habitude, il prit sur lui, parce qu'au final, il avait appris à prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça, par rapport à lui, à ce qui l'attendait à la maison en rentrant.

« Je ne les ai pas volés, j'ai seulement pris ceux dont la date était dépassée qui soit dit en passant tu aurais dû prendre. Tu ne les rapportes pas, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. » Lui dit-il avec lassitude et une pointe de réprimande. Il partit à la cuisine, expira lourdement, attrapa le sachet blanc de la pharmacie, puis il revint dans le salon et il le lâcha sur les genoux de son père. « Et je t'en ai repris. »

« Je suis sûr que tu leur fais croire que je ne les prends pas... » Marmonna l'homme, regardant dans le sachet, mais Louis ne releva pas.

« Elle est sortie Lottie ? Les petites sont dans leur chambre ? » Le silence de la maison uniquement troublé par la télévision n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus habituel pour un samedi après-midi, malgré les affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans le salon jusque dans l'entrée, rien ne pouvait témoigner de la présence de ses petites sœurs. « Papa ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je n'étais pas là. » Se plaignit celui-ci, comme la chose la plus logique au monde.

« T'étais où ? »

« Devant le match. »

Et ce fut assez pour que Louis abandonne toute conversation avec lui. Il y avait des jours comme celui-là où sa patience se faisait la malle, ou il n'avait plus envie d'essayer de lui parler en expliquant les choses, en lui arrachant les mots de la bouche ou en espérant de lui une pensée logique. Non, il n'avait juste plus envie.

Il quitta la pièce pour de bon et il tira la porte coulissante du salon pour ne plus entendre la télévision et ne plus le voir lui.

« Daisy ? Phoebe ? » Appela-t-il, s'avançant vers le couloir effacé par l'obscurité.

Quelques secondes puis un faisceau lumineux se traça sur le carrelage, jusqu'à s'élargir et fit apparaître Daisy qui sortit sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte, suivie de Phoebe qui poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand et la fit cogner contre le mur.

« Aieuh ! » Se plaignit Daisy, se frottant l'épaule que sa sœur lui avait bousculé.

Phoebe lui lança son meilleur rire diabolique, celui qui ressemblait à un méchant de mauvais dessin animé et qui s'arrêta quand elle vit son grand frère posté dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites enfermées dans votre chambre ? Je vous ai dit que je n'aimais pas que la porte soit fermée, en plus il fait super froid. » Leur dit-il, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse avant même d'avoir fini de poser sa question.

Les jumelles se regardèrent l'une et l'autre, puis voyant que Daisy ne voulait pas le dire, Phoebe s'avança, relevant le menton et affichant cette mine accusatrice.

« On veut pas rester avec lui pi le foot c'est nul. »

Encore et toujours ce problème. Mais Louis ne pouvait pas être constamment présent et tempérer la situation entre son père et ses sœurs.

« Vous pouvez regarder ce que vous voulez, il suffit de lui demander. » Lui dit-il, même s'il savait que ça énerverait son père.

La petite fille se retourna vers Daisy, échangea avec elle ces signes et langage qu'elles seules comprenaient, puis elle se retourna vers lui.

« Vraiment ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Vraiment. » Lui confirma Louis.

« Hum… D'accord. »

Ah, si tout pouvait être aussi facile…

« Donc plus de porte fermée ? » Vérifia-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Les épaules de Louis s'abaissèrent en même temps que l'air vidait ses poumons, puis il roula des yeux et il leur fit signe de venir avec lui. Phoebe passa en courant à côté de lui, rejoignant déjà la cuisine et Daisy lui tendit sa petite main qu'il prit chaleureusement dans la sienne.

« Y'a du brônize Louis ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, croisant ceux plein d'espoir de sa sœur, ce genre de regard que seuls les enfants peuvent avoir à la pensée d'un brownie pour leur quatre heures.

« Ouais, j'ai acheté du brownie. » Lui sourit-il, la mauvaise prononciation de Daisy lui réchauffant idiotement le cœur.

Et la joie qu'il put lire sur le visage de sa petite sœur fut ce qui dissipa cette pression qui parfois empêchait Louis de respirer, pour quelques minutes, quelques heures, mais c'était déjà bien suffisant.

 

 

#ForUsfic

 


	5. "Still I call it magic when I'm next to you"

 

  

[Magic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PvBc2TOpE4) ♫

 

S'il y avait bien un privilège que Louis avait perdu au fil des dernières années, c'était son intimité. Il lui arrivait de regretter cette époque où il était encore assez innocent et con pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait, avec qui il voulait. Mais il n'était plus un adolescent, son quotidien n'était plus rythmé par les cours et ses sorties, il n'avait plus des parents pour lui faire à manger, laver son linge et border son lit quand il était fatigué. Il ne claquait plus sa porte au nez de Lottie quand il voulait être seul, il n'allait plus à cette maison de briques rouges de l'autre côté de la ville profiter de ses avantages de couple et il ne regardait plus de porno quand il pensait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Non, Louis était à présent un jeune homme de 22 ans, avec une maison et une famille à gérer, un travail fatigant et très peu de temps libre à se consacrer. Aujourd'hui c'était Lottie qui lui claquait la porte au nez, "couple" n'était plus un mot que sa bouche pouvait tolérer et les pornos étaient bien trop longs à trouver et à regarder.

Les choses pouvaient changer si vite, il lui arrivait d'y penser et de se demander quand il avait arrêté d'être ce gars qu'il avait été. Il ne regrettait pas l'adolescent égoïste et naïf, il détestait ce type, mais il enviait cette liberté et ce jardin secret qu'il avait. Car tout ça lui avait filé entre les doigts sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et à présent il lui était impossible de les rattraper.

Voilà où il en était depuis, rentrant du travail avec un mal de dos, fatigué par les transports en commun, les clients mécontents, et tout ce qu'il trouva une fois chez lui fut une maison vide de vie, froide et déborZayn de choses à faire. Lottie était au lycée, les jumelles à l'école, son père encore couché et le chien était Dieu seul savait où, certainement en train de comater dans un coin comme à son habitude, à croire que lui aussi le fuyait. Louis profita de ce calme, car ce n'était que le coup de quelques jours avant que ses sœurs ne soient en vacances et qu'il faille s'organiser entre le boulot et la maison. Sans oublier qu'il n'était pas certain que son contrat soit renouvelé, alors il devait prévoir une option B, tout en s'assurant de ne pas empêcher Lottie de sortir et ne pas laisser Daisy et Phoebe seules en son absence, même si elles ne l'étaient pas officiellement, mais c'était tout comme. Il sentait déjà une migraine monter face à ces questions qui s'annonçaient comme une prise de tête.

Montant l'escalier, soulevant ses pieds avec le reste de volonté qu'il lui restait, Louis ignora toutes les choses qu'il aurait à faire et auxquelles il aurait à penser, elles n'allaient pas s'échapper après tout, et il n'autorisa son esprit à se consacrer qu'à une chose, la chaleur de la douche qui l'attendait.

Ses vêtements s'échouèrent sur le sol de la salle de bain, son sweat jaune, son jean et ses sous-vêtements, ne ressemblant qu'à un désordre tout autant que lui. Il ne se regarda pas quand il passa devant le miroir, il savait ce qu'il y verrait, alors il se contenta d'étirer les muscles de son dos et d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Son corps frissonna au contact du carrelage froid sous ses pieds mais sa peau fut rapidement apaisée par ce qui sembla être une libération.

Après avoir réglé l'eau à trois quarts vers la gauche, il resta quelques secondes à seulement profiter de la sensation du liquide tiède se réchauffant progressivement qui se glissait entre ses cheveux, bercé par le bruit des gouttes s'échouant sur le sol de la douche. L'eau chaude qui ruissela sur son épiderme le consola, attisant et calmant chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses, et il se foutait qu'elle soit brûlante, il ferma les yeux et reposa son front contre le mur carrelé de blanc. Il aimait ce moment, celui où il pouvait vraiment s'accorder quelques minutes, c'était revigorant et à la fois reposant.

La fraîcheur contre son front était tranchante, comparée à sa peau qui fumait sous la brûlure du jet qui s'étalait sur son dos, glissant le long de son corps, mais Louis l'apprécia, elle ordonnait ses esprits. Il soupira au contraste et ses muscles se détendirent au passage de ses mains sur ses bras, ses épaules, son torse, son ventre, sa peau lui semblant si lisse et légère sous le toucher de ses doigts. Bordel ce que ça faisait du bien...

Il expira un désordre d'air et de satisfaction quand sa main glissa sous son bas ventre et il eut la sensation de disparaître, de n'être plus qu'un mélange de vagues de chaleur qui parcoururent l'ensemble de ses membres, de la pointe de ses pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Ses pensées n'étaient plus assez claires pour estimer le nombre de jours qu'il avait laissé s'écouler depuis sa dernière partie de jambes en l'air, mais il eut conscience de combien il en avait besoin. Vraiment besoin.

Son front se décolla du carrelage froid, la fraîcheur étant devenue insoutenable et il prit appuie de sa main libre contre le mur, les palpitations de son cœur se ressentant jusque dans ses phalanges. Il ne pensait plus, il n'était qu'enfermé dans l'obscurité de ses paupières et ses sensations, il n'était plus ce type aux responsabilités, il n'était qu'un gars comme les autres, s'abonnant à l'un des besoins les plus primaires et pourtant libérateurs.

Oui, si Louis avait bien perdu un privilège, c'était son intimité, et alors qu'il pensait y avoir droit, ne serait-ce que pendant ce court instant, un événement en décida autrement, ou plutôt, un individu.

Il n'était pas certain que ce soit son imagination qui lui fit entendre, à travers le jet d'eau et sa respiration, ce qui sembla être quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte d'entrée. En fait, il espéra avec ce qui lui restait de sa lucidité embrouillée, que ce n'était que dans sa tête, que personne n'attendait devant chez lui. Mais c'est alors qu'il entendit la porte claquer, l'informant que cette personne, intrus, emmerdeur, appelez ça comme vous voulez, était entré.

« Putain... » Grogna-t-il, hésitant à s'accorder son moment.

« Salut. » Entendit-il venir du rez-de-chaussée, à travers l'épaisseur de la porte de la salle de bain et le bruit incessant de l'eau se déversant à ses pieds, reconnaissant que trop bien cette voix. « Ton chien est crevé je crois. »

Et ce fut officiellement la fin de sa pause plaisir solitaire qui était la première depuis cinq jours. Putain.

C'est donc les cheveux encore humides, un sweat à capuche et un pantalon de jogging pour tenue, que Louis descendit. Il trouva Zayn appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée qui regardait les pattes du chien dépasser de dessous un meuble. Louis était mitigé entre l'envie de le foutre dehors et celle de le prendre dans ses bras, parce que ouais, ça faisait toujours du bien de le voir, même si ce con venait de réduire à néant l'orgasme qu'il avait espéré atteindre.

« Non c'est bon il n'est pas mort. » Remarqua-t-il quand il jeta un œil à son chien, qu'il aurait pu entendre ronfler s'il y avait mis un peu du sien. Puis il sentit le regard de Zayn le détailler et devina ce rictus se former au coin de sa bouche aux lignes parfaitement dessinées, le poussant à s'y intéresser « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? »

Comme accueil il aurait pu faire mieux, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils y portaient une quelconque importance.

« Je te dérange ? Tu te branlais ? » Lâcha le métis et Louis pouvait entendre sa moquerie dans chacun des mots qu'il employa, du premier jusqu'au dernier.

« Va te faire. » Grogna-t-il, s'appuyant contre le mur opposé pour lui faire face.

Zayn rit pour de bon, sa main caressant brièvement son début de barbe.

« C'est écrit sur ta tronche, faut vraiment que tu sortes, tire un coup je sais pas, mais fais un truc, t'as l'air frustré, c'était quand la dernière fois ? »

Louis aurait été tenté de lui dire qu'il y était bien pour quelque chose cette fois, mais il pouvait déjà deviner les mots qui suivraient, comme "vas y vas te finir, je vais fumer" et il aurait presque été tenté d'accepter.

« Y'a pas si longtemps. » Mentit-il à la place haussant une épaule, ne mettant pas beaucoup d'efforts pour dissimuler son mensonge.

Trop longtemps lui cracha la vérité. Trois mois, ça faisait trois mois qu'il ne s’était pas envoyé en l’air. Ouais, envoyé en l’air, il n'était pas question de faire l'amour, seulement de se soulager, aussi dégueulasse que ce soit. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps ou la volonté entre le boulot, la maison, la fatigue et les problèmes qu'il avait eu à gérer. Seulement, à présent il n'était plus question de savoir s'il le voulait ou non, il le devait.

« Ce soir on sort. » Lança Zayn tandis que Louis fixait ses chaussettes et le voyant croiser les bras, affichant cette expression qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille, il ajouta « Et ne me balance pas l'une de tes excuses bidons, parce que je t'étouffe avec si t'essayes, tes sœurs tu les laisse là, il y a ton vieux, toi tu sors avec moi et on va te souler un peu. »

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me souler ? »

« Je vais pas te forcer, tu le feras, comme ça t'en auras moins conscience si tu lèves un thon ou non. »

« Enfoiré. » Rit Louis, se frottant les yeux qui lui rappelaient sa fatigue à la simple idée de sortir boire. Mais il accorda à cette idée une maigre chance et envisagea la possibilité de laisser ses sœurs un lundi soir, après tout elles seraient couchées quand il partirait et le seraient tout autant quand il rentrerait donc ce n'était pas une excuse valable, mais la volonté de sortir n'était pas là pour autant. « Faut voir, ça dépendra de l'humeur de mon père s'il se lève un jour, puis je suis pas trop chaud pour sortir en fait. »

Il se pencha pour voir l'heure qu'indiquait la pendule du salon au-dessus de la cheminée qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de tout l'hiver, 15h35, mais il était vain d'espérer de lui qu'il se lève maintenant que Zayn était arrivé.

« Salut Arthur. » Dit ce dernier, à l'intention du couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Ils attendirent tous deux, puis au bout de quelques secondes sans réponse, ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent seulement de rire.

« Tu veux un café ? » Lui proposa Louis, récupérant son courrier du jour qu'il avait posé sur le meuble en rentrant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour accompagner ses paroles.

« T'en as bu combien aujourd'hui ? »

« Je sais pas, peut-être quatre. »

« Quatre… » Répéta Zayn, qui le suivit et passa sa main dans la nuque de Louis qu'il put sentir tendue sous ses doigts.

Il la glissa le long de son dos en un geste réconfortant et tendre, puis il se posta à côté de lui contre le plan de travail après avoir ouvert la fenêtre qui surplombait l'évier. Il coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres, cherchant son briquet dans l'une de ses poches quand il reprit, sa voix voilée par ses lèvres serrées :

« Tu devrais passer à l'atelier quand t'auras le temps, je voudrais te montrer le dernier truc que j'ai fait. »

« Le truc ? » Sourit Louis, versant un café réchauffé aussi noir que le ciel nocturne dans deux tasses.

« Ouais un truc quoi. » Râla Zayn, allumant sa cigarette et soufflant sa première bouffée de fumée vers la fenêtre ouverte.

Zayn était ce que Louis appelait un talentueux flemmard, gâché par son manque d'ambition, mais peut-être était-ce ce qui les avait rapprochés finalement. Il avait un atelier, où il y faisait ses "trucs", de la peinture plus précisément, sans vraiment chercher à les vendre ou à les exposer, ou alors une fois tous les dix ans. Après avoir terminé le lycée, Zayn avait été accepté dans l'une des plus grandes écoles d'art du pays. Un enseignement financé par une bourse des plus généreuses, une réelle opportunité qui lui aurait ouvert toutes les portes qu'il aurait trouvées sur sa route. Mais ne supportant pas l'enseignement académique de ces connards despotiques et coincés, comme il les appelait, il avait arrêté en cours d'année et avait décidé de se lancer à son rythme et par la force de son talent. Il avait alors retrouvé sa petite ville paumée et il vivait du chômage qu'il touchait, après avoir travaillé à la plonge d'un café pendant plus de trois ans, suite à son retour. Un boulot assez naze mais qui était proche de son appartement et qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Louis, qui pendant l'année de ses 18 ans avait été serveur dans ce même établissement miteux. À présent, ses journées étaient rythmées par glander, fumer et peindre à son atelier. Une vie de rêve d'après lui, des moyens sous-estimés d'après Louis.

« On aura qu'à y passer si jamais on sort, je n'ai plus ma voiture je te rappelle, je peux pas venir quand je veux. » Reprit Louis, mélangeant machinalement l'unique morceau de sucre qu'il avait plongé dans sa boisson fumante, son regard fixé sur la fumée qui s'échappait de l'extrémité incandescente de la cigarette de Zayn.

« Ouais j'ai vu que tu l'avais toujours pas récupéré, tu vas faire quoi ? Prendre le bus à vie ? »

« C'est presque tentant. » Soupira-t-il, laissant les secondes s'écouler quand il but quelques gorgées de son café, savourant presque la brûlure sur sa langue.

Zayn lui accorda ce silence, il savait reconnaître ces moments où Louis avait besoin de se retrouver, pour réfléchir, mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, avant d'être prêt à parler. Ce qu'il finit par faire quand il cajola sa tasse brûlante entre ses deux mains, les réchauffant du froid qui pénétrait la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte.

« J'ai réussi à obtenir une proposition de prêt, mais c'est carrément surréaliste de le rembourser, mon père n'est toujours pas autorisé à prendre des décisions donc aucun moyen de lui faire signer des papiers et ma mère laisse tomber, je n'ai pas envie de la voir débarquer maintenant, alors j'ai dû me démerder comme je pouvais, ça sent le découvert de dingues... »

Louis trouvait son discours pathétique, il se trouvait pathétique, mais Zayn avait vu et entendu bien pire de lui, sûrement était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne lui dissimulait pas autant qu'il l'aurait fait avec tout autre individu.

« Laisse-la venir t'engueuler un bon coup, tu t'en fous, au moins elle en paiera une partie. » Lui conseilla le métis, relevant les yeux vers Louis tandis qu'il délaissait sa cigarette pour boire son café, son regard sombre l'incitant à lui seul à l'écouter. « Qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre ? Si elle refuse tu restes en galère, si elle accepte ça t'en sort, elle aussi elle a fait des conneries, elle n'est pas irréprochable hein, ça arrive, laisse ta fierté de côté et demande-lui qu'elle t'aide sur ce coup-là. »

Il y avait quelque chose, dans cette façon que Zayn avait toujours de le regarder qui le rassurait, peut-être la maturité qu'il pouvait y lire que ce dernier avait acquis par son expérience malgré son attitude et son mode de vie qui semblaient vouloir prouver le contraire, cette assurance, ou cette étincelle qui semblait dire à tort et à travers ‘t'en as rien à foutre’.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. » Souffla Louis, détournant le regard et se concentrant sur sa boisson.

« C'est toi qui rends ça compliqué. » Peut-être oui, ou peut-être qu'au contraire il essayait de rendre les choses plus faciles, plus vivables, égoïstement, il n'en savait rien. « T'en as pour combien? »

« Un peu plus de 5000£. » Avoua-t-il avec fatigue, se grattant nerveusement le front, et le dire lui fit d'autant plus réaliser la somme que ça représentait.

Cinq mille de putain de livres, sérieusement. Pour un manque d'attention, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être con...

« T'en as trop fait comme d'habitude, t’as vraiment merdé. » Lui fit remarquer Zayn.

Ce que Louis savait déjà, mais ce n'était pas dit pour l'enfoncer ou l'accabler, ce n'était qu'une constatation comme tout ce que pensait le brun, ça sortait que ça veuille être entendu ou non.

« Ouais, j'ai merdé. »

Louis n'eut même pas à le demander, le second lui tendit sa cigarette consumée à plus de la moitié qu'il prit sans hésiter. Il inspira la fumée qui glissa dans sa gorge et se faufila jusque dans ses poumons, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'unique sensation que ça lui procura, avant d'expirer cette bouffée grisâtre et nocive hors de ses lèvres. Il la lui rendit et Zayn la termina avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier, dont l'un des bords était ébréché, mais que Louis n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à jeter ou remplacer.

« T'as plus qu'à espérer recevoir une lettre te disant qu'un membre de ta famille est mort et que tu touches un héritage. » Lui dit finalement Zayn, de sa voix habituellement lassée de tout.

Il jeta un œil au tas de courrier que Louis avait posé à côté de la cafetière, le ton qu'il employa traduit de manière plus qu'évidente que pour lui c'était une solution tout à fait acceptable.

« On va regarder si un Tomlinson n'a pas rendu l'âme. »

« Porte pas la poisse, abruti. » L'arrêta Louis, lui prenant les enveloppes des mains et lui donnant un coup de poing dans le biceps, ce qui fit rire Zayn plus qu'il n'eut mal.

Il les reposa à côté de lui mais dans son geste une feuille à carreaux en dépassa, se contrastant du reste, ou plutôt un morceau, à peine plus grand qu'un post-it.

Zayn l'attrapa sans se poser de question, Louis ne l'ayant pas remarqué, et fronça puis haussa ses sourcils foncés en lisant ce qui était inscrit avant de finalement en rire.

« C'est qui H ? » Lâcha-t-il avec intérêt, amusement et une pointe de moquerie. « Tu me trompes ou je rêve ? »

Louis se retourna, confus, mais intéressé par les initiales qui firent vite leur chemin dans son esprit malgré l'incompréhension totale vis-à-vis de la suite. Il ignora sans mal la remarque de Zayn qui ne valait même pas la peine d'être relevée et le lui arracha des mains, laissant les doigts du second figés autour du vide. Il balaya les lettres formées à l'encre bleue sur le morceau de papier qui avait dû un jour ou l'autre être une feuille de cours et ce fut au tour de ses sourcils de se froncer, avant qu'il ne les détende en une ligne incertaine, déformée par ce mélange de ressentis à cet égard.

Un numéro de téléphone y était inscrit, les chiffres étaient tous de formes très arrondies et plutôt maladroits, les lettres quant à elles toutes de majuscules et tracées de travers, formant les mots suivants : VOICI MON NUMÉRO MA PROPOSITION TIENT TOUJOURS ALORS N'HÉSITE PAS. H.

À cet instant précis, Louis ne sut pas quoi en penser et à la fois en pensa beaucoup trop de choses. Il ne fit que regarder encore et encore ces quelques mots, puis finit par simplement reposer le morceau de papier comme s'il ne l'avait jamais eu entre ses doigts, se reconcentrant sur son café qu'il but.

« T'es sérieux là ? » Lâcha Zayn, et quand Louis riva son regard sur lui, ce dernier sut qu'il n'allait vraiment pas abandonner pour une connerie.

C'était l'un des désavantages avec Zayn, Louis ne pouvait espérer s'en débarrasser quand il avait une idée en tête, et là, il avait apparemment une idée bien enracinée.

« C'est un gars. » Lui répondit-il alors, haussant une épaule et occupant sa langue par une autre gorgée brûlante pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

Il espérait que ça lui suffirait comme réponse parce qu'il n'avait franchement pas envie de partir dans un débat sur qui était Harry Styles. Il n'y voyait aucun intérêt. Mais le sourire moqueur qu'il vit se dessiner sur le visage de son ami mit fin à ses maigres espoirs. Il n'en avait pas fini avec ça, il devait avoir envie de se foutre de lui aujourd'hui.

« Dans le genre explication on a rarement fait mieux, si je n'avais pas la flemme je t'aurais applaudi. Et c'est quoi la proposition mon coquin ? »

« Je t'emmerde. »

« Espèce de frustré. »

Louis lui accorda un majeur et le baiser que lui mima Zayn fut suffisant pour briser l'effet de son visage fermé dont les yeux se mirent à sourire avant ses lèvres fines.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi déjà ? » Demanda-t-il, faussement hautain et affichant cet air supérieur que lui seul savait si bien porter.

Zayn aimait dire de lui qu'il agissait comme un bourge parfois mais qu'il suffisait qu'il ouvre la bouche pour briser l'illusion et il n'était toujours pas décidé sur le fait de détester ou aimer cette appellation.

Cette fois-ci le basané se contenta de lui sourire et sortit une autre cigarette qu'il fit rouler inutilement entre ses doigts, puis une fois qu'elle fut coincée entre ses lèvres, il se réintéressa au sujet premier.

« Alors il te veut quoi ce type ? »

Louis le regarda silencieusement allumer le bâtonnet blanc qui rongeait les poumons de son ami depuis des années, ne sentant qu'à peine l'odeur s'en échapper à force de s'y être habitué.

Que voulait Harry ? C'était une bonne question, honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas cet intérêt soudain. Peut-être était-il simplement aussi naïf et bêtement gentil qu'il en avait l'air, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à cette conclusion. Qu'il veuille lui rendre un service aurait été considéré comme adorable aux yeux de tous, mais pas pour Louis, il ne lui reprochait pas ce côté serviable qu'il avait pu voir de lui à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne voulait l'accepter pour autant. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui, il avait sa famille, Zayn, il avait toujours géré ainsi, aussi difficile que ça puisse être parfois, c'était sa manière de faire.

« Il m'a proposé d'emmener les petites quand je suis pas là, enfin bref. » Finit-il par dire, s'appliquant pour clore le sujet et il s'intéressa aux enveloppes qu'il avait précédemment sauvé des mains de Zayn.

« Sympa, il le ferait gratuitement ? »

Louis souffla.

« J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas demandé, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envisagé de lui dire oui, je laisserai pas mes sœurs à n'importe qui. »

Ok, encore une fois, Harry n'était pas réellement n'importe qui, il était un voisin qui avait traversé la ville en lui portant ses courses, ça devait sûrement faire de lui quelque chose de plus spécifique que simplement "n'importe qui" mais il décida de passer au-dessus pour cette fois.

« S'il sait où t'habites et qu'il te propose un truc pareil ce n'est pas vraiment n'importe qui. » Lui fit remarquer Zayn, une pointe de reproche se faisant entendre dans le timbre de sa voix.

Et Louis le détesta pour ça.

« C'est quoi ce principe tout pourri ? C'est débile. » Râla-t-il.

Par moments il l'énervait avec sa répartie à deux balles et cette fois-ci fut l'un de ces moments. Louis n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus de deux secondes pour savoir que lui aussi avait réussi à l'énerver, il lui suffisait de relever la manière dont Zayn tira sur sa cigarette et souffla la fumée hors de sa bouche avec cet agacement qui lui était propre.

« Tu me soûles, démerdes-toi avec ta galère. » Claqua le brun, écrasant sa deuxième cigarette qui s'échoua à côté de la première.

Louis ne le regarda pas, il ne fit que passer ses doigts dans la mèche surlignant ses sourcils, se distrayant dans le but de mettre une barrière entre lui et les mots qu'il entendait déjà venir.

« Et viens pas me voir quand t'auras besoin de quelqu'un pour les garder alors que t'as l'autre qui écrit comme un gosse de deux ans qui te propose de le faire, putain. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, de longues et interminables secondes, durant lesquelles Louis entendit le moindre bruit comme étant aussi tranchant qu'un coup de tonnerre dans une nuit chaude et silencieuse. Le tic tac de la pendule au-dessus de la porte de la cuisine, l'évier qui gouttait à un intervalle de trois secondes, jusqu'au chien qui soupira dans son sommeil dans l'entrée. Il avait fini par s'habituer au caractère de merde de Zayn, comme celui-ci s'était habitué au sien, ce fut la raison pour laquelle ce dernier lui autorisa son silence comme toute réponse, mais le voyant s'éterniser, il retira son appui du plan de travail et commença à partir.

« Fais pas la gueule. » L'arrêta Louis, bloquant la cheville de Zayn avec son pied quand il essaya de passer.

Il attendait toujours le dernier moment, celui où Zayn partirait pour réagir, ils le savaient tous les deux, alors ça ne pouvait finir autrement cette fois encore. Le fait que Louis faillit de le faire tomber n'avait pas dû lui plaire cependant, car l'énervement traduit dans son regard assombri par le froncement de ses sourcils bruns ne se dissipa pas, loin de là. Le métis marmonna un mélange de "tu me soûles, lâche-moi, bouge" mais ça ne fit que faire sourire Louis qui lui tapota la joue, son geste dissimulé en une caresse que le second se chargea bien de repousser. Il ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire devant la colère de Zayn, parce que celui-ci faisait toujours une crise pour des conneries, il pouvait être tellement débile quand il le voulait, il atteignait presque le niveau de Lottie, ce qui n'était pas tellement un compliment.

« Je sais pas pourquoi je te supporte encore. » Conclut alors Louis.

Il s'attira une sorte de coup sur le front ou plutôt le choc d'une main qui le lui poussa pour l'éloigner avant que la capuche de son sweat s'écrase sur son crâne.

Ce qui s'en suivi fut un désordre de bagarres dignes de gosses de dix ans qui se poursuivit jusqu'en dehors de la cuisine et comme toujours, Louis n'eut pas l'avantage. Il s'en sortit avec une tignasse décoiffée lui donnant l'apparence d'un hérisson et ses vêtements plus débraillés qu'il ne leur était possible de l'être. Il repositionna le bout de son sweat sur ses hanches quand il capitula et enfouit ses mains dans l'unique poche se trouvant au niveau de son ventre. Voyant l'intérêt du second sur son geste, il demanda avec ce ton désapprobateur se contrastant à son sourire :

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne sors pas fringué comme ça. » Lui dit Zayn.

Louis ricana et haussa les sourcils.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore dit si je pouvais ou pas et franchement je crois que c'est mal parti. »

S'il partait du principe que son père n'était toujours pas levé et serait certainement accablé par la venue de Zayn sans avoir été prévenu, il ne pouvait compter sur sa compréhension pour ce qui était rester seul un soir, et en fait, Louis n'était même pas sûr de lui laisser le choix. Encore une fois même s'il avait pu laisser ses sœurs, il n'était pas certain d'en avoir vraiment envie, car ce jour-là il n'était pas attiré par l'idée d'aller dans un bar où il serait entouré d'inconnus tous aussi bourrés qu'il le serait vers la fin de la soirée avant de partir avec l'une de ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas puis finir dans un appartement qu'il connaîtrait tout aussi peu et finalement rentrer avant le petit matin pour se changer et préparer les filles pour l'école.

« Tu préfères moisir ici ? » Se moqua Zayn.

Le regard inexpressif que lui envoya Louis l'informa qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision pour ce soir. Il soupira bruyamment, puis regarda en direction de la porte d'entrée, ce qui était certainement un indice pour dire qu'il ne resterait donc pas avec lui, et quand il attrapa sa veste en cuir qu'il pendait au portemanteau ça ne fit que renforcer cette idée. Il passa un bras puis le second dans l'habit noir et se retourna vers Louis tandis qu'il attrapait ses clés.

« J'avais prévu que tu dirais ça, apparemment être frustré c'est ton truc, donc je vais chercher les bières que j'ai laissé dans la voiture. » Finit Zayn.

Et dire que Louis ne fut pas satisfait par ce retournement aurait été mentir.

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn n'avait pas pris en compte qu'il serait mis à profit s'il décidait de rester pour la soirée, car il se retrouva à faire le chauffeur avec ce tas de ferraille appelé voiture qui sentait un mélange de tabac froid, d'eau de Cologne et d'une odeur chimique qui n'était autre qu'une bombe de peinture qui n'avait pas supporté la chaleur un été et s'était répandue sur l'un des sièges arrière. Ils allèrent chercher les jumelles à l'étude, puis Lottie à son arrêt de bus qui se chargea bien de faire remarquer à son frère que Zayn lui au moins avait une voiture, pour lui retirer ce supplice de rentrer à pied. Et à cet instant, Louis avait presque été tenté de l'abandonner sur le bord de la route. Quand ils rentrèrent, le chef de famille, ou ce qu'il aurait dû être était enfin levé, mais il ne se joignit pas à eux quand ils s'installèrent à table, Lottie éternellement scotchée à son téléphone, Daisy faisant de l'art culinaire avec son repas que son frère réussit à ne lui faire manger que la moitié et Phoebe testant ses nouvelles blagues sur Zayn qui n'essaya même pas de rire à moins de la moitié, ce que Louis lui reprocha en quelques coups de pied sous la table.

22 heures passés. Les jumelles étaient couchées et dormaient profondément après que Louis ait passé un long moment à parler avec elles de ce qu'elles aimeraient faire pendant les vacances qui arriveraient très prochainement, ce qui s'était éternisé bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, mais il ne voyait jamais vraiment le temps passer en leur compagnie. Lottie s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, juste après le dîner durant lequel Zayn avait réussi à lui arracher quelques phrases et même un sourire, ce qui rassurait Louis autant que ça le contrariait, lui qui n'arrivait plus à communiquer avec elle. Elle avait dû passer sa soirée sur son ordinateur ou au téléphone, il n'en savait rien et franchement, il s'en foutait presque à présent, aussi horrible que ça puisse paraître, il y avait des jours où il cessait juste de vouloir s'y intéresser. Son père était toujours posté devant la télévision, à zapper d'une série à un documentaire à un film à tout et n'importe quoi. Il s'était finalement arrêté sur l'une de ces enquêtes choc qui ne faisait que ressasser les mêmes sujets soir après soir, tandis que Louis et Zayn étaient restés dans la cuisine, après avoir entassé la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, libérant la table où reposaient les bières et les pieds du métis, chaussés de ses éternelles boots de cuir noir.

« Je te jure qu'elle l'a acheté, cent livres putain, cent ! Alors que c'était de la merde, l'un des pires trucs que j'avais jamais fait, je l'aurais même pas gardé si on m'avait payé pour l'accrocher. » Expliquait Zayn, parlant d'une toile qu'une vieille femme avait tenu à lui acheter alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la jeter dans la benne devant son atelier.

« Elle cherchait peut-être un truc horrible à offrir à quelqu'un qu'elle déteste. » Rit Louis, s'attirant une capsule de bière dans la figure, ce qui ne fit que prolonger son rire qui vibrait entre ses côtes.

« Fais gaffe pour tes 23 ans je t'offrirai l'une de mes créations les plus immondes. »

« J’ai déjà de quoi faire du feu pour l'hiver. » Railla-t-il, et cette fois il esquiva ce que le brun lui envoya. « Puis je sais que tu m'aimes trop pour me faire ça. »

Le sourire de Louis s'étira un peu plus, en une ligne provocatrice et sarcastique, faisant rire Zayn à son tour qui lui tendit ce qu'il avait passé un long et précieux moment à rouler entre ses doigts habiles.

« En ce moment j'ai un gros doute quant à ce que je ressens pour toi, je suis mitigé entre te laisser crever dans un coin et appeler ton admirateur juste pour te faire chier. » Lui lança ce dernier, approchant son briquet vers lequel Louis se pencha pour allumer ce qu'il avait coincé entre ses lèvres fines.

« Mon admirateur ? » Répéta-t-il, soufflant la fumée opaque hors de sa bouche.

« Le gosse là. »

Louis, malgré la lenteur de ses esprits ce soir-là, fit rapidement le lien avec Harry et il se félicita pour ne pas avoir donné plus d'informations sur qui il était à Zayn, il pouvait déjà imaginer le tas de conneries qu'il aurait débité. Que son voisin semble déterminé à s'imposer dans sa vie de toutes les manières possibles, pour Dieu seul en connaissait la raison, était déjà suffisant, il n'avait pas besoin que Zayn s'y mette, vraiment pas.

« Le gosse... Mais t'as vingt-cinq ans vieux con pas quarante. » Lui dit-il pour toute réponse.

Il se concentra davantage sur ce qu'il fumait que le sujet abordé. Louis tendit le centre de son attention au brun, qui le consomma à son tour pendant quelques secondes et expira lentement avant de lui rendre et étirer ses bras tatoués qu'il rejoignit en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Tu vas l'appeler ? » Demanda Zayn ensuite, l'observant attentivement.

Louis ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, il but simplement sa bière, ses yeux bleus se perdant à travers la fumée qui s'échappait de la prise de son autre main dans ceux noir et doux de son meilleur ami. Il détailla ce visage aux traits parfaitement réguliers qu'il connaissait par cœur et il sut que Zayn en face de lui en faisait autant. Ce dernier n'avait jamais réellement eu besoin d'obtenir des réponses avec lui, il pouvait les deviner juste en s'appliquant à le regarder, c'était une chose que Louis aurait détesté avec n'importe qui d'autre, qu'on puisse lire en lui aussi facilement, mais pas avec Zayn, avec lui, c'était rassurant et reposant. Il en profitait souvent, bien trop souvent même pour ne pas répondre, parce que ça l'arrangeait parfois de ne pas avoir à prononcer les mots, mais cette fois-ci il voulut appuyer sur ce qu'il voulait ou plutôt ne voulait pas faire. C'est pourquoi il finit par prononcer un simple « Non. » après avoir caressé ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue pour récupérer le goût alcoolisé qui s'y était déposé.

Zayn décroisa ses mains et fit aller et venir ses doigts sur sa barbe qui se contrastait d'heure en heure sur sa peau mate, un geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand il s'engageait sur un terrain glissant.

« T'as beau être un connard quand tu le veux, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu profites pas quand tu le peux. Je sais que tu ne veux pas devoir quoi que ce soit, mais tu crois qu'ils font comment les autres pour s'en sortir ? »

Et Louis aurait vraiment aimé ne pas en arriver là. Parce qu'il était tard, qu'il commençait à être sérieusement défoncé et qu'il savait que Zayn finirait par le faire culpabiliser sur son comportement, qu'il ait raison ou non. Parce que c'était ça être Zayn, c'était trouver des arguments pour défendre la moindre de ses idées, la rendant plus juste et convaincante que celle d'autrui malgré parfois leur manque de véracité.

« On est vraiment obligé d'en reparler ? » Se défendit Louis, passant sa main sur son omoplate comme reflex contre ses muscles qu'il pouvait déjà sentir se tendre à la perspective de cette discussion qui prenait forme. « Tu vas encore finir par faire la gueule et j'étais plutôt bien jusque-là. »

Alors que Louis s'attendait à une autre de ses remarques, les pieds du métis glissèrent de la table jusqu'au sol et il se leva, lâchant un ferme mais non agressif « Ok, je me la ferme. » avant de se diriger vers le plan de travail où il récupéra quelque chose. Il le regarda faire, ses sourcils froncés en une ligne déconcertée jusqu'à le voir accrocher à l'aide d'un aimant quelque chose au frigo qu'il put distinguer une fois la silhouette de Zayn s'étant décalée. « Mais penses y quand t'auras le temps, genre entre deux galères que tu n'arriveras pas à gérer. »

Louis resta encore un instant à fixer le numéro d'Harry accroché là à côté de la liste de courses, des recettes de cuisines, des dessins et des magnets en forme de lettres avec lesquels les jumelles s'amusaient à former autant de mots incompréhensibles que de phrases stupides. Il détourna finalement les yeux quand Zayn vint près de lui et qu'il posa sa main sur son épaule, que Louis attrapa par habitude, rivant l'autre derrière la cuisse mince de son ami en un geste affectueux. Et comme si Zayn avait compris qu'il n'aurait pas su quoi dire ou même penser de tout ça, il reprit :

« Tu crois qu'on peut droguer ton père pour qu'il dégage du canapé ? »

Ça eut le mérite de faire rire Louis, balayant le reste de ses pensées. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour croiser le regard de son meilleur ami, ses yeux rieurs, et la main derrière la jambe de celui-ci remonta jusqu'à son dos pour le lui tapoter avec réconfort.

« J'ai déjà essayé, ça ne marche pas. » Sourit-il d'un air désolé.

Zayn laissa ce grognement frustré résonner dans la cuisine avant d'en sortir et partir en mission récupérons le canapé, laissant Louis avec ce sourire stupide et déconcerté. Et malgré son manque total d'envie de bouger, en entendant ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce voisine, il finit par se lever pour avoir l'opportunité d'assister à ce face à face entre deux flemmards se battant pour une télé.

 

* * *

 

      
   La nuit était calme quand Louis raccompagna Zayn jusqu'à sa voiture, ses bras croisés contre son torse habillé uniquement de son sweat le réchauffant du vent frais qui les maintenait éveillés après ces nombreuses heures à parler, boire et fumer. Évidemment, Zayn étant amené à reprendre la route, il s'était arrêté bien avant Louis qui était toujours le dernier à se résigner, mais il l'acceptait comme étant sa part de consommation par procuration, ou quelque chose du genre.

Ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées, comme anesthésié par sa fatigue, regardant ses pieds, chaussés par les vans qu'il avait ramassées dans l'entrée, marchant sur les graviers de l'allée qui craquaient sous les semelles de ses chaussures. Il releva finalement les yeux vers Zayn quand il s'arrêta à côté de sa voiture et il put voir ce sourire qui signifiait qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée, comme toutes celles qu'ils passaient ensemble peu importe où et quand.

« Oublie pas de passer à l'atelier quand tu pourras. » Lui dit Zayn, quand il déverrouilla sa voiture.

Il avait apparemment déjà oublié que pour sa part que Louis ne pouvait pas se déplacer comme il le souhaitait sans la sienne, mais il n'avait pas envie de déblatérer ce même discours sans fin alors il lui sourit et hocha la tête.

« Ouais je passerai quand je pourrai. »

« On ira au bar cette fois et on s'occupera de toi ne t'inquiète pas. » Continua le brun avec sérieux, en s'adressant à l'entre jambes de Louis, celui-ci soupirant en même temps qu'il en rit.

« T'es vraiment con. » Sourit-il, poussant l'épaule de son meilleur ami avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il prit appui sur le haut de la portière quand elle fut ouverte, se dressant entre eux. « Fais attention sur la route. »

« Ouais, ouais. »

Zayn lui tourna le dos alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans son véhicule quand une voiture passa dans la rue, l'aveuglant brièvement et il la suivit machinalement du regard tandis qu'elle ralentissait jusqu'à s'arrêter à l'angle. Il s'y intéressa sans vraiment avoir de raison de le faire, le regard de Louis quant à lui fixé sur le dos du métis, il n'y fit alors pas attention, non, il ne la remarqua pas tout comme il n'entendit pas les voix et les rires ou encore la portière claquer.

« Je vois que ton voisin est toujours aussi sexy. »

C'est alors que sa vision brouillée revint à lui aux paroles de son ami et sans savoir comment à travers son esprit qui s'était comme arrêté il eut le reflex de retirer ses mains de la portière quand Zayn la referma après être monté. Il le vit lui faire un signe de la main à travers la vitre à moitié gelée auquel il ne répondit qu'à peine, ses bras à nouveau serrer contre sa poitrine puis il se recula quand Zayn démarra, le moteur de sa voiture résonnant entre les maisons.

Louis fit répéter cette phrase qui sonna comme une habitude, car oui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait durant ces deux ou trois dernières années, et c'est alors qu'il réalisa que ce qu'il avait pris pour un délire ou une blague de son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ou en réalité cherché à comprendre, n'en était pas une. Il riva son regard sur la silhouette éclairée par un lampadaire qui était penchée vers la fenêtre avant passager de la voiture, s'adressant certainement au conducteur, cette silhouette étant Harry. Il ne l'entendait qu'à peine d'où il était mais il reconnut sans peine cette carrure, ces cheveux bouclés et le timbre de cette voix grave qui parvenait légèrement jusqu'à lui, rire avec la personne dans la voiture.

Gelant par ce froid, Louis resta là, debout sur ce trottoir à deux heures du matin, à regarder son voisin sans pouvoir en détourner les yeux. En l'espace de quelques secondes, d'une simple phrase, Zayn avait tracé au propre et à l'encre noir les contours du brouillon qu'était Harry, faisant de l'esquisse qu'il avait toujours été plus qu'un "n'importe qui" ou un voisin quelconque un peu trop gentil.

Sans en comprendre la raison, sans en chercher son sens, Louis le regarda comme il ne l'avait jamais encore regardé. Il lui accorda cette attention qu'il ne lui avait jamais accordé. Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds, de cette tenue serrée qu'il semblait porter, à ses cheveux décoiffés après avoir passé la soirée en ville ou dans les bars lui soufflait le reste de ses pensées. Oui, il le regarda, pour la première fois, il s'y autorisa.

Et est-ce que Louis réalisa à cet instant à quel point il était ignorant au monde qui l'entourait ?

Non, il le savait déjà pertinemment, il avait conscience de cette ignorance qu'il accordait au décor dressé derrière sa fenêtre, à ces personnes qui l'entouraient semblables à des ombres qui s'effaçaient quand il le désirait, mais il n'avait en revanche pas réalisé la force et la hauteur de ce mur qu'il avait levé entre lui et les autres. Cette volonté de le façonner, de le renforcer, avait empiété sur sa manière de voir, d'entendre, jusqu'à se fermer à de simples mots, à des idées, à des images, que Zayn, et peut-être même sa famille, avait pu prononcer, lui confier, ou lui montrer, ces dernières années sans qu'il ne puisse les considérer. Louis avait rejeté ce qu'il avait jugé comme n'ayant pas une place dans sa vie jusqu'à les effacer, oui, jusqu'à effacer ce voisin qu'il y a quelques semaines encore était invisible. Il l'avait ignoré jusqu'à ne faire de lui qu'une autre ombre. Il avait effacé Harry.

 

 

 


	6. "I tried carrying the weight of the world but I only have two hands"

 

 

 

 

Les Tomlinson étaient toujours en retard.

Oui, il n'était pas nécessaire de bien les connaître pour le savoir, que ce soit leurs voisins, le chauffeur de bus de Lottie ou même le médecin qui suivait leur famille depuis des années, ils avaient tous fini par le retenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et ce jour-là, même de parfaits inconnus auraient pu témoigner que ce gars traversant les rues à grandes enjambées, s'excusant quand il lui arrivait de bousculer un passant, était plus qu'en retard.

Car oui, c'est ce qu'était Louis. Une fois de plus la poisse semblait s'être accrochée à lui, s'amusant à lui donner du fil à retordre juste pour voir s'il était capable de s'en sortir. C'est à travers un message de sa sœur qu'elle s'était présentée cette fois-ci, alors qu'il ouvrait son casier pendant sa pause de midi pour prendre son argent afin d'aller s'acheter de quoi déjeuner. Quelle avait été sa surprise d'avoir des nouvelles de Lottie dans la journée, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait pu appeler d'exceptionnel non plus mais ce n'était pas habituel pour autant. Il lui arrivait d'en recevoir de sa part quand elle avait besoin d'un service ou qu'elle voulait qu'il lui achète ceci ou cela, comme des produits féminins par exemple, parce que « c'est trop la honte » de passer à la caisse avec ça, ce qui pour elle devait l’être moins pour un gars de 22 ans. Il s'attendait alors à une de ces requêtes, mais il avait vite désenchanté en lisant les quelques mots disant un simple « J’peux pas aller chercher les jum' j'ai un exposé à faire avec Mary. » sans rien de plus, même pas un 'désolée', ou un quelconque intérêt à savoir si oui ou non Louis avait eu ce message qui datait de plus d'une heure ou s'il avait la possibilité d'aller les chercher à sa place. Ce n'était pas comme s'il travaillait, il était vrai qu'il était totalement disposé à aller et venir comme il le voulait, hein. Il avait alors essayé de joindre Zayn pour lui demander d'y aller pour lui, lui promettant en retour d'accepter de regarder les deux trilogies Star Wars qu'il refusait de revoir pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, mais apparemment son ami aussi avait décidé de faire le mort, ne donnant suite ni à ses messages ni à ses appels.

Alors voilà où il en était, essoufflé, inquiet et certainement catalogué comme étant un connard auprès de cet inconnu qu'il avait bousculé ou ce type qui avait failli l'écraser, jurant contre Louis plus qu'il n'avait été nécessaire de le faire. Dans ces moments-là, ses années de sport lui semblaient bien loin, mais son inquiétude et sa culpabilité étaient bien plus fortes que la légère fatigue dans ses jambes ou un point de côté.

Quand il arriva au coin de la rue de l'école primaire, il n'y avait ni voiture, ni parent, ni bus scolaire, rien, sa respiration et le bruit de ses pas lui parurent alors bien plus forts à travers ce silence. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'angoisser plus de deux secondes sur tout un tas de scénarios avec ses petites sœurs perdues dans la ville ou pire encore, qu'il vit une silhouette, un adulte, attendant devant la grille de l'école avec deux petites filles à ses côtés.

Louis s'autorisa à ralentir la cadence, finissant les quelques mètres restant en trottinant, laissant à son cœur le luxe de retrouver un rythme moins soutenu mais il se serra au regard que lui lança Daisy, accrochée à ce qui était comparable à un sauveur et Phoebe qui l'ignora grattant le trottoir avec un bâton.

« Je suis vraiment… Vraiment désolé. » Déclara Louis en premier lieu, sa voix entrecoupée par sa respiration encore agitée. Les mots ne faisaient que s'entremêler dans sa tête, certainement lié à l'effort qu'il venait de réaliser sans savoir avec quelle force, l'adrénaline peut-être, ou cette peur qui lui avait glacé le sang. « J'ai fait du plus vite que j'ai pu mais j'étais au boulot et Lottie – je n'ai pas réussi à avoir de bus et... Merde je suis tellement désolé. »

Il soupira lourdement un mélange de soulagement et de remord, son regard allant de Phoebe qui était toujours décidée à l'ignorer, Daisy baissant ses yeux rougis par ses pleures à chaque fois qu'elle croisait les siens. Louis s’intéressa à ce surveillant, Daniel, qui lui accordait cet air compréhensif. Ce dernier lui dit quelque chose mais Louis ne sut pas quoi, il ne l'écouta simplement pas, il ne fit que se baisser vers sa petite sœur qui reniflait et frottait ses yeux et il la prit chaleureusement dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé Didi... » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Daisy, dont le visage était enfoui dans le cou de Louis, ses larmes humidifiant sa peau et le col de sa veste.

Il la consola avec tout le réconfort nécessaire, s'excusant encore, lui promettant que ça n'arrivera plus et il n'eut en réponse qu'un petit couinement qu'il put déchiffrer comme disant qu'elle avait peur qu'il les ait abandonnés, et il eut l'impression que son cœur venait d'être broyé. Phoebe toujours occupée avec son fameux bâton ne le regardait pas, comme si ce bout de bois avait plus de valeur à ses yeux et Louis admit pour lui-même que pour l'heure c'était défendable. Il porta enfin une attention à Daniel et il se força à lui sourire, très légèrement, mais sa culpabilité prenait encore le dessus sur sa reconnaissance.

« Merci d'avoir été là, je sais pas ce que j'aurais… Enfin... Ce qui aurait pu se passer si… Bref, merci beaucoup. »

« C'est normal, il fallait bien que quelqu'un attende avec elles. » Lui dit poliment Daniel avec ce sourire qu'il arborait toujours, l'un de ceux que Louis n'aimait pas, trop gentil, trop prometteur, juste trop.

Mais cette fois-ci il l'accepta et l'apprécia, parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Une heure, c'était le temps qu'elles avaient dû attendre devant cette grille, dans le froid, avec ce type dont Louis ne connaissait que le nom. Il ne voulait imaginer ce qu'elles avaient pu penser en les voyant ni lui, ni Lottie comme il l'avait été convenu et le simple fait de détourner cette idée de son esprit le poussait à se détester encore plus.

L'école n'était pas fermée, s'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait pu voir les femmes de ménage aller et venir sous le préau, mais ce surveillant, Daniel, avait certainement fini sa part de travail pour ce mercredi, dès lors que les enfants avaient tous quitté l'établissement avec leurs parents ou par le bus scolaire. Mais il était pourtant là.

« Encore une fois je suis désolé, ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire, et d'ailleurs ça n'arrivera plus jamais. » S'excusa Louis une fois de plus, adressant ces mots autant à l'homme qu'à ses sœurs, plus particulièrement Phoebe qui boudait.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, elles vont bien, tu vas bien, alors on peut considérer qu'il n'y a pas eu de drame. »

Face à la récente familiarité de Daniel, le sourire de Louis se fit plus sincère, c'était un peu ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre après tout, qu'il n'était pas horrible, qu'il n'était pas naze ou irresponsable, non, c'était des choses qui pouvaient arriver, pas vrai ?

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. » Dit-il tout en resserrant sa prise sur Daisy toujours calée dans ses bras, sa tête reposant à présent sur son épaule.

Il fit un signe de tête à Phoebe pour qu'elle vienne vers lui, mais elle ne fit que tordre sa bouche pour toute réponse, il l'aurait bien pris de force dans ses bras elle aussi jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui pardonne. Car boudeuse ou non, les câlins étaient ce qui marchait le mieux avec elle. Mais Daisy accrochée à son cou ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher et il était certain d'avoir à nouveau droit à des pleures si jamais il la reposait. Alors il tendit une main à Phoebe, qui lui jeta un regard méfiant, ses yeux allant de son bâton à la main de son frère, puis elle finit par faire son choix, lâchant le bout de bois et attrapant de sa petite main les doigts de Louis.

Daniel les regarda avec une certaine tendresse que Louis déchiffra comme un sourire bizarre et trop protecteur, mais il lui était reconnaissant pour l'heure, alors il se concentra sur le protecteur, ouais, quelque chose comme ça.

« Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour me remercier. » Le rassura enfin le surveillant mais l'air de Louis se renfrogna, il n'était pas de ceux qui demandaient la charité ou une aide gratuite, il le savait, alors il ajouta : « D'accord, si tu veux, partons du principe que tu me dois une heure de ton temps libre. »

Cette fois-ci la lueur dans les yeux bleus de Louis changea, ses sourcils froncés les obscurcissant se contrastèrent avec le léger sourire qui prit forme au coin de ses lèvres, ce qui sembla plaire à Daniel.

« Euh… Ouais, ok. » Répondit-il après une hésitation. Il repositionna Daisy contre sa hanche d'un bras et jeta un coup d’œil à Phoebe qui le regardait lui, puis Daniel, puis à nouveau lui. « Mais je vois pas vraiment ce que tu pourrais en tirer. » Sa voix se fit plus moqueuse qu'il n'était jugé bon de le faire dans ce genre de situation, Louis n'était pas dupe, il avait bien compris depuis un certain nombre de jours l'attitude de ce type envers lui.

Le sourire de Daniel se fit plus grand cependant, formant ces petits plis aux coins de ses yeux.

« J'ai ma petite idée, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le soleil perça à travers les épais nuages, éblouissant Louis qui saisit cette occasion pour briser le contact visuel et se réintéresser à ses sœurs, leur adressant un : « On va rentrer maintenant ? » mettant officiellement fin à la conversation. Il remercia encore une fois Daniel, demanda aux jumelles d'en faire autant et ils quittèrent la rue de l'école, tentant d'effacer ce moment à chaque pas les éloignant, comme une ligne indélébile à l'aide d'une gomme.

 

* * *

 

   

Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée d'être parti pendant sa pause pour aller chercher ses sœurs, ça n'en était toujours pas une d'avoir pris le temps de les ramener à la maison, ni de leur avoir préparé à manger, non, ça ne devait pas être une bonne idée, mais pour Louis elle avait pourtant été la seule sensée et logique dans son esprit. Sa famille était tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il chérissait, alors peut-être était-il irresponsable, mais ils seraient toujours sa priorité, peu importe combien il allait pouvoir se faire engueuler à son retour au magasin ou combien il allait se maudire, quand il se retrouverait à chercher un autre emploi à la fin de ce contrat parce qu'il avait déconné.

Alors qu'il débarrassait les assiettes de ses petites sœurs, il avait reçu un appel du supermarché, après le message qu'il leur avait laissé pour s'excuser de son retard et expliquer brièvement la situation. C'était l'une de celles qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer qu'il avait eu à l'autre bout du fil, les non-chefs hypocrites à mourir qui se considèraient pourtant comme tel, mais voilà, il n'était pas en position de force, alors cette fois-ci, il avait fait un effort pour paraître plus agréable et plus désolé qu'il ne l'était. Elle lui avait demandé d'arriver dans les trois quarts d'heure qui suivraient et le cerveau de Louis avait dû se court-circuiter entre le moment où il avait regardé l'heure, celui où il avait calculé son temps de trajet jusqu'au supermarché s'il avait la chance d'avoir un bus, ainsi que la question incontournable : qu'allait-il faire de ses sœurs pendant son absence ?

La solution la plus simple, mais qui n'était pas pour autant celle qu'il préférait, se présentait à lui comme une corvée, en fait, il aurait été plus juste de dire qu'elle était celle qu'il redoutait le plus, tandis que pour d'autres elle aurait été d'une évidence sans nom. Mais n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelle de Zayn, ce qui avait eu le don de le mettre plus que nécessaire sur les nerfs, il avait dû s'y résigner.

Louis était alors planté devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de son père, toujours plongée dans l'obscurité en ce début d'après midi, et il pouvait déjà ressentir cette atmosphère pesante qui se rependait dans l'air à travers l'embrasure, jusqu'à l'atteindre lui, créant cette pression comparable à une pierre dans son estomac. Il détestait cette pièce, il détestait ce qu'elle dégageait, il détestait cette odeur de renfermé. Peut-être aurait-il été plus juste de dire qu'il détestait tout ce qui se raccrochait à lui, à ce semblant de figure paternelle, mais ça n'aurait pas été lui rendre justice, il ne le détestait pas lui, non, il l'aimait, il détestait ce qui le rongeait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte plus brutalement qu'il n'aurait sûrement dû le faire, et entra d'un pas déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de cet homme feignant un sommeil.

« Papa. » L'appela-t-il une première fois d'un ton autoritaire pour vérifier s'il dormait ou non. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, il pouvait entendre le son du téléphone que son père ouvrait et refermait de temps en temps, pensant être plus discret qu'il ne l'était. « Je sais que t'es réveillé. » Il n'obtint aucune réponse, alors Louis recommença, donnant un coup dans le bout du lit. « Papa, je dois retourner travailler, faudrait que tu te lèves. » Il lui accorda un instant mais toujours rien. Il ouvrit alors la fenêtre et les volets grincèrent quand il les poussa pour laisser entrer la lumière à laquelle cette pièce n'avait pas eu le droit depuis des semaines.

La forme sous l'épaisseur des draps bougea, accompagnant cette plainte et Louis laissa la fenêtre ouverte, le froid apaisant sa frustration montant entre ses côtes et il appréciait plutôt aisément le fait que son père subisse la température négative quelques secondes.

« Tu te lèves maintenant ? Il est presque 14 heures, tu vas rester terré combien de temps comme ça ? » Il s'attendait à un reproche, à ce que son père l'envoie royalement se faire foutre, parce que ce n'était pas improbable et plutôt habituel en fait, mais toujours rien. Il n'avait fait que se figer sous sa couette et Louis put voir ses yeux s'ouvrir, rivant ce regard éteint et vide vers le mur. Il s'installa alors sur le bord du lit et expira cette fatigue qui finissait par l'user. « S'il te plaît, Lottie n'est pas là et j'ai vraiment besoin de retourner bosser. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, des secondes durant lesquelles Louis ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser cet épuisement et ce qu'il ressentait l'abattre pour de bon, parce qu'il redoutait toujours de ne plus pouvoir se relever si une telle chose arrivait, il avait cette peur de finir un jour rongé comme lui, de finir battu par ce qu'il détestait.

Quand il fut certain de les avoir assez refoulé, il rouvrit ses yeux clairs et il fixa aveuglément la chambre silencieuse, les faisceaux de lumière se traçant dans la poussière qui se déplaçait comme en apesanteur dans la pièce. Louis ne sentait plus le froid qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre, peut-être parce que d'une manière ou une autre il y était habitué, il vivait avec quotidiennement sous différentes formes, il faisait presque partie de lui. Il sut quand il regarda son père à nouveau qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, c'était peine perdue, alors il referma la fenêtre non sans bruit et quitta la chambre.

Daisy et Phoebe étaient assises devant la télévision, leurs chaussures mises, leur manteau sur le dos quand Louis arriva dans le salon, son téléphone collé à son oreille tandis qu'il tentait pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois de joindre Zayn. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement faire appel à lui pour des services, mais il n'avait pas le choix et il aimait encore moins devoir insister comme il le faisait. Il l'imaginait encore dormir après une cuite ou une nuit de parties de jambes en l'air et ça ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus Louis quand il entendit la fameuse messagerie pourrie de son meilleur ami.

« Ouais c'est encore moi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es trop jeté pour savoir comment te servir de ton téléphone ? Tu me soûles à pas me répondre, avec toi faut pas être en train de crever pu- » Râla Louis, s'arrêtant en se rappelant la présence de ses petites sœurs, qui se tournèrent vers lui synchroniquement quand il s'apprêta à jurer devant elles. Il marcha alors jusque dans la cuisine et se posta contre le plan de travail. « L'autre se lève pas et j'ai... Merde rappelle-moi, Zayn. »

Ses épaules s'abaissèrent quand ses poumons se vidèrent, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se retrouve dans une situation aussi indémêlable ?

Il allait officiellement se faire tuer, ou virer, tout dépendait de son taux de malchance pour le coup, même si sa conscience lui soufflait qu'elle était à son maximum pour l'instant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, de la solution la plus juste à la plus irréfléchie, il en voulait tellement à Lottie, il en voulait à son père, il en voulait à Zayn, il s'en voulait à lui-même de ne pas être assez responsable pour ne pas avoir su éviter ça, il en voulait à tout le monde putain.

Louis passa ses mains sur son visage, essayant de se sortir de cet état d'irrationalité dans lequel il était quand Phoebe entra dans la cuisine, toujours habillée pour sortir, son sac sur le dos.

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'as ton manteau et ton sac Phoebe ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec fatigue, regardant Daisy à sa suite qui tenait les sangles de son propre sac à dos.

« Bah c'est la danse aujourd'hui. » Lui répondit la première avec toute la logique du monde.

Et Louis eut envie de s'insulter pour ne pas y avoir pensé et pour leur retirer ça en plus de tout ce qu'il leur avait déjà infligé ce jour-là. La danse était l'une des joies qu'il n'avait jamais voulu leur retirer, peu importe le prix exorbitant que ça pouvait lui coûter, il ne pouvait le leur enlever, il ne voulait effacer ces sourires qu'elles arboraient joyeusement quand il venait les chercher. Il avait pu compter sur Lottie pour les y emmener depuis qu'il travaillait au supermarché, mais n'étant pas là, il allait devoir trouver le moyen de leur expliquer qu'elles n'iraient pas aujourd'hui, en plus d'être un frère monstrueux qui les oubliait à l'école. Mais face à ces deux bouilles pleines d'espoir et d'attente qui le dévisageaient, comment était-il supposé s'en sortir ?

« Ça va être difficile les filles. » Tenta-t-il en premier lieu, voyant le regard de Daisy se voiler et celui de Phoebe se renforcer. Ouais, il était officiellement un monstre. « Vous irez la semaine prochaine. »

« Mais c'est le dernier jour. » Se défendit Phoebe, croisant ses petits bras. « Le spectacle c'est bientôt. »

Il avait complètement oublié les vacances, ce qui voulait dire pas d'activité extrascolaire pendant deux semaines, une bonne chose, mais une mauvaise pour le moment, son argument tombait à l'eau comme tout ceux qu'il aurait pu avancer. Il était en train de reconsidérer le fait d'aller travailler, car avec ou sans la danse, il en était toujours au même point, hors de question de les laisser sans surveillance. Il ne lui restait qu'un peu plus d'une demi-heure pour trouver une solution et il n'était plus en état de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'engueuler Lottie quand elle rentrerait.

« On y va ? » Insista Phoebe, n'ayant pas obtenu sa réponse, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

Louis vint vers ses petites sœurs, il se pencha pour pouvoir s'adresser à elles directement, se préparant à la déception qu'il allait leur infliger. Il allait certainement prendre la place de l'ennemi numéro un dans l'esprit des jumelles, qui pour l'heure était ce méchant dans Tarzan qu'elles avaient jugé comme étant le pire, quand il s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler Daisy qui bougeait les magnets sur le frigo. Ses mots se perdirent soudain dans sa gorge, alors que ses yeux se figeaient sur le morceau de papier accroché parmi le reste. Il se redressa brusquement et l'arracha, l'aimant tombant sur le sol dans son geste et il récupéra son téléphone qu'il avait précédemment abandonné sur le plan de travail. Ses doigts se stoppèrent sur l'écran alors qu'il commençait à entrer le numéro, sa réticence et sa fierté le rappelant à l'ordre. Il relut les quelques mots mal écrits qu'il avait reçu dans sa boite aux lettres deux jours auparavant, une fois, deux fois, puis il porta un regard à ses sœurs qui le dévisageaient sans comprendre.

« C'est quoi ? » L'interrogea Daisy, regardant son frère puis ce qu'il tenait dans l'une de ses mains.

« Un numéro. »

« De qui ? »

Ouais, avec elle ça s'arrêtait rarement à une question.

« Le voisin. »

Daisy pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant sûrement quel était le rapport entre la danse et un voisin. Et sans réfléchir davantage, Louis oublia sa fierté et sa réticence, parce qu'il n'était plus en mesure de s'offrir le luxe de faire le difficile.

Peut-être aurait-il dû lui téléphoner, ou mieux encore, se rendre chez lui pour lui demander ce service en personne, mais à la place de ça c'est un message que Louis envoya à Harry.

✉Louis 13:52  
Salut, c'est Louis (Tomlinson) je voulais savoir si ta proposition, à propos de mes sœurs, était toujours d'actualité.

En le relisant il accorda à Zayn cet adjectif que ce dernier aimait lui donner, parce que ouais, il devait passer pour un connard arrogant une fois de plus pour ne pas avoir pris la peine ne serait-ce que d'y insérer quelques politesses. Mais il n'eut à peine le temps d'y penser que son téléphone vibra dans sa main.

✉ Harry 13:53  
Hey comment tu vas ? (parenthèses non nécessaires) Ouais ça tient toujours mais je savais pas qu'il y en avait une autre. Il faudra que tu me rappelles ça

Est-ce que Louis eut envie de sourire ? Il jurerait que non, même si les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent très légèrement. Il ne releva pas les rajouts ou l'intérêt à savoir comment il allait, c'était juste inutile, mais Harry était du genre à aimer parler pour ne rien dire, enfin, c'est ce que Louis avait retenu de leurs quelques échanges.

✉ Louis 13:53  
Tu serais disponible ?

✉ Harry 13:54  
Genre maintenant ?

✉ Louis 13:54  
Ouais "genre maintenant". Je n'ai personne pour garder les jumelles et je dois retourner bosser.

✉ Harry 13:54  
D'acc. Tu veux que je passe ?

Une vague de soulagement et de reconnaissance le submergea quand il lut ce message. S’il n'avait pas été Louis, certains auraient pu appeler ça de l'affection, mais il était toujours Louis, alors oubliez cette idée. Cependant ce moment se dissipa rapidement à la question d'Harry qu'il s'empressa de détourner.

✉ Louis 13:55  
Je peux te les amener ?

Le temps de réponse se fit plus long cette fois-ci, trois minutes qui semblèrent interminables, durant lesquels il commença à douter, mais son portable se manifesta finalement.

✉ Harry 13:58  
Ouais, je t'attends

Louis ne perdit pas plus de quelques secondes à mettre sa veste et ses vans, puis il quitta la maison, claquant la porte et fermant à clé derrière eux. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander à ses sœurs de laisser leurs affaires de danse même si elles n'en auraient définitivement plus besoin, elles le comprendraient bien assez vite - du moins il l'espérait - dès lors qu'il s'arrêterait devant la maison d'Harry. Cette maison à l'angle de la rue, à laquelle Louis n'avait jamais accordé plus d'un bref regard, et pourtant, il était là, ralentissant ses pas après avoir traversé la rue, montant sur le trottoir, une main de chacune des jumelles dans les siennes. Il détailla la bâtisse qui leur faisait face puis ils entrèrent dans l'allée pavée, qui se traçait du portail jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et Louis en profita pour regarder l'ensemble de ces volets bleus sur les murs blancs, auxquels s'agrippaient les rosiers qui avaient été plantés sous les fenêtres et un sentiment étrange s'installa en lui. Il y avait une différence entre ignorer ce qu'il pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur de l'une de ces maisons qui l'entouraient, de cette maison, et l'ignorer après y avoir été confronté. Ne s'apprêtait-il pas à dépasser l'une des limites qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à respecter ? Mais Harry ne les avait-il finalement pas déjà franchies pour lui ?

Le simple fait d'être là, pénétrant la propriété de l'un de ses voisins, lui semblait être inapproprié, mais Louis se concentra sur la raison de sa présence ici et non sur ce qu'elle engendrait. Il se présenta alors à la porte et s'apprêtait à frapper quand Daisy l'arrêta, tirant sur sa manche.

« Je peux sonner ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, pointant le doigt vers la sonnette que Louis n'avait pas vu, étant trop habitué à entendre frapper à sa porte après que la leur ait arrêté de fonctionner de trop nombreuses années auparavant.

Il n'avait sûrement pas de temps à perdre pour ce genre de choses, mais il souleva tout de même Daisy assez haut pour qu'elle puisse appuyer sur le petit bouton noir, puis la reposa au sol, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant sa fierté à faire tinter une sonnette.

Quelques pas se firent entendre, puis une clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Harry, fidèle à lui-même, dont les cheveux étaient encore humides par sa douche et attachés sur le dessus en un truc ridicule, dégageant son front. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois, quelques jours seulement, mais Harry le dévisagea comme si ça faisait une éternité, élargissant son sourire. Il s'attarda à détailler la peau lisse et nue de barbe de la mâchoire de Louis, rajeunissant ses traits, puis il planta son regard dans celui nuancé de bleus. 

« T'as fait vite. » Lui sourit-il, ouvrant la porte en grand pour l'inviter à entrer.

« Ouais, la rue n'était pas trop longue à traverser. » Railla Louis et ceci eut le mérite de faire sourire le second encore plus.

Il n'accepta cependant pas l'invitation évidente à entrer à l'intérieur de cette maison, il pouvait déjà apercevoir l'entrée qui était de couleur crème, décorée par une toile représentant un bouquet de fleurs, un meuble de bois clair ordonné, et une odeur étrangère s'en dégageait, un mélange de produit ménager à l'orange et une autre, peut-être du feu de bois. Harry décela sa réticence et s'intéressa alors aux jumelles.

« Coucou les filles. » Elles le regardèrent toutes les deux fixement alors qu'il se penchait vers elles, leur offrant ce sourire capable de charmer n'importe qui. « Alors, laquelle est Daisy et laquelle est Phoebe ? »

Est-ce que Louis fut interpellé par le fait qu’Harry connaisse les prénoms de ses petites sœurs ? Évidemment. Il ne se souvenait pas de les lui avoir dit ou non, peut-être l'avait-il déjà fait, il n'en savait rien, mais il apprécia cette manière qu'avait son voisin de s'adresser à elles avec cette gentillesse, qui n'était pas lourde ou exagérée pour autant, non c'était naturel et agréable.

Les jumelles se présentèrent toutes deux, Phoebe bien plus à l'aise que sa sœur qui n'osa qu'à peine prononcer son prénom à voix basse, baissant les yeux quand il lui arrivait de croiser ceux légèrement bridés d'Harry.

« T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire ça si jamais tu avais autre chose de prévu ou que tu n'avais simplement pas envie. » Vérifia Louis, interrompant Harry qui parlait avec les filles.

Égoïstement, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé avant de se retrouver devant lui. Il était évident qu’Harry sortait à peine de la douche alors que l'après-midi était bien entamé. Il était vrai qu'un étudiant avait certainement mieux à faire pendant ses vacances, que ce soit flemmarder pour se remettre d'une soirée ou sortir avec ses amis, que garder les petites sœurs de son voisin.

Harry releva la tête vers lui, ses sourcils se haussant pour offrir une meilleure vision à ses yeux qui se posèrent sur le visage de Louis qui arborait cet air fermé, ou la crainte de déranger qui tendait ses traits. Il se redressa, sa taille lui redonnant l'assurance qui s'opposait toujours à son visage avenant.

« Je t'ai proposé de le faire tu ne m'y as jamais obligé, puis j'avais rien de prévu donc ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me gêne pas au contraire, si je peux te rendre service... » Dit-il, le timbre de sa voix se faisant plus doux sur ses derniers mots.

Louis passa ses doigts sous les cheveux châtains qui reposaient sur son front, les replaçant brièvement, déviant ses iris bleus sur ses sœurs qui se tenaient toujours à côté de lui. Et Harry aurait aimé penser que c'était lui qui l'y avait poussé même si une part de lui était tentée de lui dire qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur Louis.

« Ok… » Sembla réfléchir ce dernier, passant une main sur le bonnet en laine de Phoebe comme pour se rassurer à l'idée de les laisser à Harry. « Donc je peux te les laisser tout l'après-midi ? Je repasserai les prendre dès que je rentre, je devrai finir à dix-huit heures normalement s'il n'y a pas de changement, mais j'essaierai de faire vite. »

« Ça me va mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas à la minute. »

« Je n'ai pas de quoi te payer la tout de suite mais tout à l'heure ça devrait - »

« Je veux pas que tu me paies. » L'arrêta Harry, un air inhabituellement plus grave, comme si la simple avance de cette idée était blessante.

« On va à la danse ? » Les interrompit Phoebe, les regardant à tour rôle, Louis qui s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'évidemment que si, il le paierait, et Harry qui s'était préparé à le refuser catégoriquement.

Les pensées de Louis à ce propos ne s'effacèrent pas mais elles laissèrent la place au caprice de Phoebe et il pouvait oublier son esquive pour ce qui était leur dire non une fois de plus. Il souffla silencieusement, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, il s'accroupit devant elle, attirant l'attention de Daisy, et reprit d'un ton désolé mais à la fois assez ferme pour ne pas avoir droit à une scène, qui plus est devant leur voisin.

« Non Phoebe, je vais vous laisser avec Harry, donc pas de danse pour aujourd'hui. » Dit-il, argumentant ses mots en relevant les yeux vers le concerné, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte dans ce t shirt sombre étroit et ce jean tout autant, sans oublier ses cheveux toujours légèrement mouillés alors qu'il faisait moins 10 dehors.

À la vue de ses bras nus tatoués, Louis se souvint d'un bref contact qu'il avait eu avec lui et la chaleur de sa peau lui revint comme une étreinte. Son propre corps se réchauffa à ce souvenir, ou peut-être n'était-ce que le froid qui propagea la brûlure de son visage jusque dans son cou. Mais cette chaleur se dégageait d'Harry à travers sa voix, ses regards, ses traits, ses formes, absolument à travers tout son être, c'en était rassurant et à la fois déroutant.

Le regard de Louis remonta la silhouette du brun, jusqu'à se planter dans celui clair qui le fixait également en retour après l'avoir certainement remarqué mais il ne fuit pas et resta simplement là à le regarder.

« Mais Louis… »

Il fut cependant rappelé par sa sœur, abandonnant le visage d'Harry pour le sien bien plus boudeur.

« Vous pourrez toujours lui montrer votre chorée pour le spectacle. » Se défendit-il, haussant une épaule.

Ouais Harry pouvait bien supporter ça, sa béatitude allait servir pour une fois.

« Mais il connaît pas la danse classique. » Râla Phoebe.

Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille habillée de son épais manteau, tandis qu'elle tentait un regard vers Harry comme pour le défier.

Louis se releva, se demandant si c'était une réelle bonne idée de lui laisser ses sœurs, après tout si elles décidaient d'être impossibles, alors elles le seraient très aisément.

« Qui te dit que je n'ai jamais dansé ? Tu ne m'as encore jamais vu faire, tu pourrais être étonnée. » Lança Harry à Phoebe d'un ton confident.

Et il imagea ses paroles d'un petit mouvement plutôt ridicule mais mignon, faisant rire les jumelles qui masquèrent leurs ricanements sous leurs mains.

« Mais toi t'as pas de tutu. » Rit Phoebe, le pointant du doigt.

Harry haussa ses sourcils à plusieurs reprises, laissant planer le doute, et Louis qui s'était contenté d'observer ne put également retenir son sourire à l'image que ça provoqua.

« Fais gaffe elles seraient capables de te faire porter les collants, juste pour vérifier. » Dit-il, le timbre de sa voix allégé par son sourire.

Harry s'appuya à nouveau dans l'encadrement, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, il observa Louis, sa fossette se creusant de manière taquine.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui veux leur donner ce genre d'idée ? »

« Va savoir. »

« Je le savais, tu caches bien ton jeu en fait. »

« Tu crois ? » Lança Louis avec une arrogance dissimulée.

« J'en suis sûr. »

Le regard et la voix rauque d'Harry firent se taire celle de Louis qui se retourna dans sa gorge, transformant un sujet anodin et léger en quelque chose de différent. Harry arborait cette expression que Louis avait pu voir dessiner ses traits à plusieurs reprises, celle qui lui donnait envie de faire demi-tour et mettre fin à toute conversation et qui pourtant, l'attirait et dont il ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Il n'aimait pas ce type de personnes, celles qui arrivaient à le décontenancer, parce qu'il n'estimait pas réagir aux autres, il décidait ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de chaque individu. Mais Harry avait cette étincelle, ce côté innocent et pourtant bien plus sûr de lui qu'il ne voulait le montrer, ce sourire enfantin dont les coins formaient cette ligne licencieuse sur sa joue, que Louis avait pu déceler au fil de leurs rencontres et qui petit à petit transformait l'attention qu'il lui avait autrefois porté.

Une voiture passa dans la rue et il en profita pour détourner les yeux, fronçant ses sourcils pour se redonner de la contenance.

« Bon, je vais devoir y aller. » Déclara-t-il, sortant son téléphone pour regarder l'heure et argumenter ses propos comme s'il cherchait une preuve pour lui permettre de partir plus vite.

Il était clairement en retard et il perdait plus de temps que prévu. Il reporta son attention sur ses sœurs qui avaient commencé à se chamailler à propos de Phoebe qui tirait sur les tresses du bonnet de Daisy sans même qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu et les sépara.

« Vous êtes sages les filles ok ? Pas de bêtise. » Vérifia-t-il. Elles se regardèrent, échangeant un regard à la fois complice et de reproche, Daisy toujours fâchée, et l'expression de Louis se traça de manière désapprobatrice « Eh, je rigole pas, vous avez intérêt à être sages. »

Il les regarda chacune leur tour, diminuant leur assurance et leur sourire.

« Oui Louis. » Finirent-elles par répondre en chœur, non très joyeusement.

Une vraie galère, il le sentait mal pour le coup, il n'avait pas l'habitude de les laisser à des inconnus, et il y avait certaines règles à respecter un peu comme des gremlins, mais oubliez le fameux 'pas de nourriture après minuit', c'était bien plus compliqué que ça.

Elles firent un câlin à leur frère, il eut même droit à un bisou de Daisy puis Harry se décala pour les laisser entrer sans même avoir eu à le leur demander, elles étaient apparemment moins réticentes à l'inconnu et sauvages que Louis. Ce dernier les regarda d'ailleurs disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison, Harry faisant de même tandis qu'il leur indiquait où poser leur manteau et leur sac.

« Ne te laisse pas avoir hein, elles sont mignonnes mais seulement à l'extérieur, c'est juste une illusion pour tromper les gens trop bons. » Lui dit Louis, ses mains enfouies dans les poches de sa veste dont l'une jouait nerveusement avec son trousseau de clés, faisant tinter les morceaux métalliques entre eux.

« Parce que tu me trouves trop bon ? » Sourit Harry avec accusation.

Il apprécia la façon dont la soudaine inquiétude de Louis, à lui laisser ses sœurs, se dissipa pour un air plus incertain à travers la ligne de ses sourcils, intrigué par l'étincelle dans son regard et amusé par les plis qui se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux, même s'il était évident qu'il tentait de le lui cacher. Harry passa sa lèvre entre ses dents, lui ne se cachant pas pour dévoiler son amusement, puis il finit par accorder à Louis ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, même s'il appréciait cet intérêt qu'il portait à sa bouche pour obtenir de lui les mots qu'il attendait.

« Je ne me laisserai pas avoir. »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, Harry regardant Louis comme s'il avait pu le faire ainsi sans limite, sondant chaque détail de son visage, et Louis cherchant quoi dire pour abréger le moment et mettre fin à cette insistance qu'il subissait. Il eut ce geste nerveux et presque invisible avec son nez et Harry sut alors qu'il aurait dû détourner les yeux, mais il ne le fit pas.

« Je vais y aller. » Finit par dire Louis, se retournant vers la rue avant de lui refaire face. « Merci de les garder, j'étais en galère, ça me sauve la vie. »

Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà remercié pour ce service qu'il lui rendait et même s'il n'aimait pas compter sur les autres il s'avoua que ça faisait du bien d'obtenir un peu d'aide.

« De rien, ça me fait plaisir, pas que tu sois en galère hein, ce n'est pas ça, mais de t'aider, enfin bref t'as compris. » Déblatéra Harry, riant contre lui-même avec exaspération.

Louis le jugea du regard mais sourit tout de même.

« Je vais faire comme si. »

« Cool, merci. »

Harry baissa la tête vers ses pieds, cachant la preuve de son sourire et d'une trace de malaise, ou plutôt de gêne, et ça eut le mérite de plaire à Louis plus qu'il ne l'aurait reconnu. Mettre Harry mal à l'aise n'était pas un luxe qu'il avait pu s'offrir, en fait, il était plus juste de dire que tout ce qui sortait des lèvres de son voisin le dérangeait lui. Mais pas cette fois. La ligne fine de la bouche de Louis se recourba alors qu'il refaisait face aux iris d'Harry d ’un gris devenu plus sombre, tandis que les nuages avaient recouvert le ciel ensoleillé. Il souffla l'air chaud hors de sa bouche en un soupire qui se contrasta avec le froid qui les entourait et sa jambe bougea avec nervosité, comme si elle le suppliait de partir, ce qu'il envisagea alors d'accomplir, l'heure tournant.

« Si jamais t'as un problème n'hésite pas à me le dire, je garderai mon téléphone sur moi. » Dit-il, faisant un premier pas en arrière.

Harry hocha la tête, plaçant l'une de ses mains sur le bord de la porte, ne la bougeant cependant pas d'un millimètre dans le but de la fermer.

« Je pense que je devrais m'en sortir, mais garde le quand même, on sait jamais, si tu t'ennuies. »

Il ne sut pas exactement comment interpréter la réaction de Louis en retour, mais il ne s'y attarda qu'à peine tandis que ce dernier adressait un dernier au revoir à ses sœurs sans être certain qu'elles ne l'entendent, ce qu'elles firent cependant, lui répondant alors qu'elles se précipitaient dans l'entrée.

Harry regarda son voisin sortir de son jardin pour la première fois, une image qu'il y a encore quelques semaines aurait été le fruit de son imagination.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez retrouver la fiction sur Skyrock.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)  
> xx, Habby.


End file.
